Future that Almost Was
by HeroR
Summary: On August 764, Frieza and his father arrived on Earth seeking revenge against the Super Saiyan. When they arrived, they are killed by Trunks. That is the history we have come to know. However, this isn't that story. This is a story of the original timeline. Of the future that should have been.
1. Settling the Score

**Been awhile since I wrote a new story and this will be my first in the Dragon Ball fandom. I have been working on this project off and on for almost a year, and I think it is ready for prime time. Hope you all enjoy and don't be afraid to tell me if you think this story sucks, although tell me in a way in which I can improve, please.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Settling the Score**

* * *

He felt him. His presence woke him from his sleep. Even in the darkness of space he knew that power all too well. He could never forget it no matter how hard he tried.

"Frieza."

Somehow, he wasn't surprise. A part of him suspected that he survived. Someone that evil wouldn't die from a planet exploding on them. Not after he gave some of his energy to keep the bastard alive.

He sneered to himself.

He held back too much. If he'd blasted Frieza with all of his power, he was certain that he would be dead. But he hesitated. Even in the midst of his rage, he held back just enough for Frieza to survive. To the bitter end, he had shown Frieza mercy.

As all good deeds, it has come back to haunt him. Frieza only had one reason to be here. He was heading towards Earth.

He felt his rage grow as he thought of Frieza's intentions for his adopted planet. He was undoubtedly going to kill everyone. Murder everything he loved and cared for out of petty vengeance. And Frieza wasn't alone. He felt a second power, one almost equally to Frieza. It was little weaker, but just as threatening.

Under normal conditions, he would be thrilled to face such tremulous power. It was a rare chance to test out his power since Namek. If he were ignorance, he would be excited. However, he had an idea who that second power was.

While he healed and trained on Yardrat, he heard about the empire Frieza ran across the galaxy. While Frieza was the face, the one who controlled Frieza and ran the planet trade was some guy named King Cold. Frieza's father.

He didn't know or really care about the details, but only one related to Frieza could carry such power. So, this King Cold must be the one with Frieza. It made sense. He was certain that daddy wasn't too happy about his little boy being beating closed to death by some upstart primate. He would do the same if it were Gohan.

In any case, none of that mattered now. If he didn't act soon, the Earth would suffer for his foolish act of mercy. This time, he would end Frieza and all those who were with him. Not one would be spared.

Until that time, he had to wait. He didn't want to make his assault until Frieza landed on Earth. Fighting Frieza on his ship could get messy given that he could accidentally destroy it and, unlike Frieza, he couldn't survive in space. No, it was best to wait until they were out into the open and strike. Some bits of the planet would be damage, but it was a risk he had to take.

He checked the clock on the computer and saw that he would arrived home in about four hours. Too long. Frieza's ship was faster and he would reached Earth hours before him. By the time he landed...

There was no choice. He would have to use Instant Transmission. He never used it before from this distance, but there was little else he could do. No matter what, he wouldn't let Frieza harm his world.

After closed to an hour, he felt Frieza's presence on Earth. There were several others in Frieza's area who didn't hold dirty energy. He couldn't be completely sure given how far away he still was, but he could easily guess that those other powers were those of his friends. They must have sensed Frieza's arrival and went to stop him.

Foolish. They were strong, but they stood no chance against that monster. Only the power of Super Saiyan could end Frieza.

Then again, it wasn't like they had much choice. It wasn't like they knew he was coming and he has been away for a long time. A year, almost two. He should be thankful that Frieza chose to come upon his return, otherwise he would be returning to nothingness.

He shook his head. When did his thoughts become so dark?

From what he could sense, the others were doing battle with some weaker opponents, most likely Frieza's men. He wasn't worried about the small fries. His friends were more than enough for them. He wanted to make sure Frieza or King Cold didn't suddenly jump in. So far, they seemed content staying idle. That arrogance would cost them.

Soon, the battle stopped and there was an eerie silence. He wondered what was happening since everything went so calm.

A huge surge of energy told him that the real battle was about to start. Now was the time to act.

He put his fingers to his forehead and concreted on Frieza's energy. When he got a locked, he instantly disappeared from his space pod. He had to thank the Yardratians for teaching him how to teleport. Without it, he would have arrived too late, yet again.

Within a blink of an eye, he was touching earth and was almost blinded by the sun. He gotten too used to the darkness of his space pod. Despite the minor discomfort the soft wind and the warmth of the sun told him that he had finally home. He forgot how much he missed Earth. For a while, he feared that he might never come home.

"Goku!?"

He looked up at to the group in front of him. They were all there. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu. Friends who were dead, all standing before him alive. He knew that they were brought back, thanks to the power of the Namekians Dragon Balls, but he felt warmth spread through his chest upon seeing them with his own eyes. Especially Krillin, whose brutal murder had pushed him over the edge. He thought for certain that he was lost forever.

"Go...Goku...? Is that really you?" Krillin stuttered as tears ran down his eyes. He looked ready to jump up and hug him.

Instead of answering, he smiled to confirm that it was him.

"Daddy!" Gohan cheered, like Krillin, his eyes were sparkling with tears.

Goku quietly observed his son.

He had gotten taller. Since the last time he saw him, Gohan had grown several inches. His hair was longer and wilder, much like how it was when he came back from the dead. His boy had grown so much without him.

A small pang of guilt hit him. He knew staying away was for the best, but he missed so much of his son's life. Well, that would change. As soon as he finished taking care of the trash, he would make sure to make up for lost time.

Goku turned his eyes away from Gohan to look at Piccolo and Vegeta. One was trying to hide his smile while the other scowled at him. They haven't change at all. Well, except for Vegeta's taste in clothes. He didn't strike him as a person who wore pink.

He suppressed a chuckle. He could tease Vegeta about that later.

"You just had to make a grand entrance, didn't you, Goku?" a voice lightly scowled.

Goku turned to see Bulma, who was standing not far from the group along with Puar. The floating cat was all but jumping in joy.

Why were they here? Didn't they have any idea how dangerous it was? Then again, this was Bulma, who never had any common sense when it came to trouble, and Puar would follow Yamcha to the end of the Earth. Still, it just wasn't safe here.

"Where have you been all this time? Did you just decide to randomly show up out of nowhere when Frieza came?" Bulma continued to scowl. "Did you plan this or something?"

Goku's eyes narrowed at the mentioned of Frieza. He turned around to face the tyrant. His eyes were shining with hatred and a glint of fear.

"So, the monkey finally arrives home," Frieza sneered before he began to smirk. "Well then, welcome home, Son Goku. It is ashamed you've arrived early. I wanted to give you a lovely homecoming gift. You see, I was going to kill every living thing on this worthless rock to honor your return."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Goku said in a low voice as he scanned over Frieza's body.

He was very different. Most of his body was covered in metal with scarring and artificial limbs replaced the ones he lost on Namek. His voice even sounded mechanical. From what he could see Frieza was more machine than organic. He felt a tinge of satisfaction at the pain Frieza much have been through.

"I see you got yourself...repaired," he mockingly observed.

Frieza growled, losing his previous smugness and false politeness.

"So, this is the Super Saiyan who beat you?" a soft, dignified asked. "He looks like any other Saiyan, except he lacks a tail."

From the side of his eye, Goku could see a big fellow that looked similar, yet different from Frieza. Instead of being small and pale, he was huge and purple with horns like a bull. His energy was much calmer than Frieza's, but just as filthy. He could feel where Frieza's malice came from.

"You must be King Cold," Goku regarded coldly.

King Cold smiled. "Aye, I see you have heard of me, Mister Super Saiyan."

"You know this guy?" Yamcha asked.

Goku gave a short nod. "He's Frieza's father."

He heard several gasps behind him. All were surprise, except Vegeta.

"His...his dad!?" Krillin stuttered. "Frieza has a father!"

Gohan also gasped. "No...no way!"

Piccolo sneered. "So, that explains why he looks so similar to one of Frieza's forms."

"So, you know what we're dealing with, Kakarot," Vegeta said. It didn't take a genius to know that he was upset. "Because you didn't finish the job on Namek, not only do we have Frieza to deal with, but also his father. Your soft heartedness have damned up all."

Goku didn't bother to address Vegeta. Despite the proud prince's attempt to hide it, he could hear the fear in his voice. Vegeta was terrified of them. Not surprising since Frieza did kill him in a very brutal fashion. Although Vegeta has grown in strength, he was still no match for his former boss. To the Saiyan Prince, this must be reliving a nightmare.

Frieza chuckled. "Indeed. You should have killed me when you had the chance, stupid monkey. Now, it's too late." He smirked, glaring right into Goku. "I won't kill you quickly. I'll beat you within an inch of your life and then, I will go after all of your little friends. I'll kill them one-by-one before your very eyes before I move on to the rest of the planet." His icy, crimson eyes fell onto Krillin and Gohan, causing them both to shake. "I'll go especially slow on those two. I did kill the bald one too quickly last time."

Krillin stepped back, nearly falling over himself. No doubt he was reliving how Frieza murdered him.

"The only one dying here today is you," Goku growled. He could feel himself ready to transform, but he held back. "You used up all your chances. Now, this planet will be your grave."

Frieza laughed at the vow. "My grave? No, monkey, this mud ball will be your burial place before I've blown it to smithereens."

King Cold chuckled in good humor. "This Saiyan is quite amusing."

Goku glanced at his friends from the side of his eye. "Move back! I'll handle this."

"Huh, you can't be serious!?" Krillin yelled. "Frieza by himself will be too much for you and his father... It's impossible even for you!"

"Yeah, we should fight together," Yamcha said. "I mean, if we attack all at once we should be able to take them down."

He didn't address them as he turned his attention back towards Frieza.

"Goku?" Krillin asked in concern.

It was Piccolo who got the message first. "Let's move back."

The others, saved for Gohan and Vegeta, looked at Piccolo in stun betrayal.

"You're just going to leave him to fight Frieza alone?" Tien asked.

"There's nothing we can do here. We would just get in his way," Piccolo said in a cold voice.

Goku could sense that it took a lot out of Piccolo to admit that he was helpless in this.

"But..." Krillin wanted to argue, but his protest fell flat. He knew he couldn't do anything. If he stayed, Frieza would just kill him again.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they felt the weight of their helplessness.

"Let's go!" Piccolo yelled as he shoots off, heading towards a nearby cliff.

The others reluctantly followed until only Gohan remained.

"Dad..." Gohan spoke softly.

Goku chose not to answer his son. His sights remained focused on Frieza and King Cold.

"Beat them, dad! I know that you can do it!" Gohan encouraged. "I know you can, because you're a Super Saiyan!" With that, he flew to join the others.

Frieza snickered. "Such misplaced fate. How I will enjoy crushing his spirit as I break your body into pieces."

Goku glared at the tyrant. "I hope you've gotten stronger. It would be disappointing if those implants weakened you."

Frieza smirked. "Oh no, monkey. The awesome power I had before pales in comparison of what I have now."

Goku returned the smirk. "Really?"

Frieza gave an arrogant chuckled. "Allow me to show you the supremacy of the one who wields the greatest power in the universe!"

He hunched over and Goku could feel his energy surging. Sparks flew over his body and the earth under his foot trembled and cracked. Debris floating in the air by the sheer force of the power Frieza was generating.

Yes, Frieza's power has increased since Namek. Greatly so. He couldn't help feeling excited. It was the same rush that nearly overtook him on Namek.

"Are you impressed?" Frieza asked mockingly as energy rushed over him. "I'm on a completely different level from before. And thanks to these cybernetic enhancements, my stamina has also greatly increased."

"In other words, you won't get tire after only a few minutes like before," Goku summarized.

"Precisely," Frieza answered. "Not even your powers as a Super Saiyan stands a chance against me and, on the slim off-chance that you somehow overpower me, papa will be right by my side."

Goku folded his arms and closed his eyes. He had an amused look on his face. "You really thought this through. Too bad after all that planning and all you went through to get stronger, you still have _no_ chance against me." He opened eyes and stared coldly at the tyrant.

Frieza lost his smirk and glared at Goku. "Hmm, that's a pretty big bluff."

"Just stating a fact," Goku said nonchalantly.

"Really, then let's see what you can do," Frieza challenged.

Without any further prompt, Goku reached within himself and summoned the power he's been trying to master for nearly two years. A rush of energy flowed through his body and his muscles expanded as he transformed. Hate and anger filled his heart and within seconds, he was surrounded by a golden aura.

As he stared at Frieza, he took satisfaction in seeing the pure terror on Frieza's face. Despite all of Frieza's boasts and confidence, he feared the power of the Super Saiyan. As it should be. It was a fear he made sure to drill into him on Namek. Now, he could take that fear to Hell.

"Hmm, so this is a Super Saiyan," King Cold mused in almost a bored voice. "It's basically a golden monkey."

"I suggest you both come at me at once," Goku said in a deceitfully calm voice. He could barely control his bloodlust. "Although the outcome will be the same, you'll stand a better chance fighting together."

"As conceited as ever. Well, it's time I put you back in your place!" Frieza yelled as he charged Goku.

Goku nearly rolled his eyes. Frieza was as careless as ever. His power increased, but his battle skills were just as lacking. He hardly moved to sidestep the sloppy charge.

Frieza attempted to backhand him, but Goku easily parried and knocked Frieza back with a small burst of energy that sent the tyrant crashing into the ground. This really pissed Frieza off and he threw a series of punches and kicks at Goku, which he effortlessly dodged.

Frieza's speed increased with his power, but he was too predictable. Goku had all but memorized Frieza's movements on Namek. Once he got around his raw speed, Frieza is super easy to predict. He wasn't like Piccolo or even Vegeta who changed their technique or stance once their moves proved to be ineffective. He supposed this was the effect of one who never had an equal.

Goku eventually grew tired of dodging and caught both of Frieza's fists in mid-punch. "Is that all you got? I'm not impressed."

Frieza sneered before he gave a loud battle cry.

He ripped one of his hands out of Goku's grip and pointed his finger, attempting to shoot Goku in the head with his Death Beam. Even at close-blank ranged, Goku evaded the beam by leaning back and kicked Frieza in the stomach, sending him tumbling back.

Frieza screamed in frustration as he shoots several more beams, all which Goku evaded.

King Cold watched the battle with both annoyance and awe. He couldn't understand why Frieza was having such a hard time hitting a mere monkey. After all the enhancements he had given his son, surely this Saiyan couldn't have surpassed him, Super Saiyan or not. This was an embarrassment to his family.

Perhaps it was time for him to personally step in. If this goes on any longer, their family's name would be ruined.

He smiled to himself. It has been years since he last done battle. This Super Saiyan should proved to be an interesting challenge.

Goku was quickly becoming bored. He had hoped that Frieza would give him a better challenged. He was barely warming-up and Frieza was already getting desperate. His attacks were getting sloppier and sluggish. This was definitely not the same person he fought on Namek.

No, this was the shell of the person he fought over a year ago. He's grown in strength, but his mental ability has been shoot to hell. It would appear that the mental damage he did to Frieza had a wider effect than he expected. He was barely using his power correctly.

He was almost tempted to let him live in such a state, but quickly decided against it. A crazy Frieza was far more dangerous than a stable one. As he was now, he would destroy the planet and take himself with if it meant beating him.

Finally, Frieza stopped shooting as he attempted to catch his breath.

Goku stood perfectly still as he coldly regarded the tyrant. "The strongest in the universe, huh? Surely, that can't be the best you can do."

Frieza sneered in both frustration and anger.

"You're just as boring as you were on Namek." He casually moved towards the tyrant. "What a disappointment. I thought you could keep me amuse longer than this."

Frieza growled. "You damn, monkey!"

Goku stopped walking. "Oh yes, I'm a monkey. And you, Mister Strongest in the Universe, got bested by a mere monkey _twice_. How humiliating for you."

Frieza was now shaking in rage.

"Perhaps it's best to say that you are the _former_ strongest in the universe. Since I can easily beat you, I would now be the strongest, wouldn't I?" Goku went on, rubbing the salt deeper.

"How...how dare you!" Frieza yelled as sparks of his energy flew.

"Don't be so upset. Take pride in being a distance _second_ to me. After all, that's all you'll have left once I kill you," Goku stated before he became dead serious. "I'm done playing with you. You're no fun and no challenge. Let's end this mockery of a fight, shall we." He smirked when he saw Frieza tremble in terror.

Before Goku could make good on his promise, movement from the edge of his eye caught his attention. He barely had time to dodge a heavy punch from King Cold.

Goku smirked at this new challenge. Now things were getting interesting. "So, you decided to join in after all."

"You're quite the conceited little monkey. I don't know how a mere Saiyan gained access to such power, but I can't allow this to go on," King Cold said as he cracked his knuckles. "On my family's honor, you, along with the remaining Saiyans, will die here."

"You can try," Goku dared, never losing his smirk. "But even with both of you together, you can't hope to match me. You see….I'm stronger than both of you combine."

King Cold smirked. "Quite the bluff. Let's see if you can back it up."

He attempted to punch Goku again, but he evaded. Soon, Goku was locked in battle with the galactic tyrant. He was slower than Frieza, but his attacks were more calculated and he wasn't as predictable. It was clear that he had some former training, unlike Frieza who relied heavily on brute force. Shame he wasn't stronger.

Goku put so much attention on King Cold that he was taking off-guard when Frieza suddenly rushed him from behind and slammed his fist into his cheek.

"Gotcha!" Frieza laughed in triumph. "How was that!?"

He punched Goku in the gut and elbowed him on the head. King Cold joined in and within seconds, Goku was being beating on all sides. Goku got the wind knocked out of him as he was pushed around and just as he regained his bearings, a huge energy blast sent him airborne and crashing into the ground.

"Fire! Kill him!" Frieza screamed.

Both Frieza and King Cold opened fire and Goku was covered in a rain of energy.

The blasts stung, but nothing was causing him too much damage. He should be thankful that neither Frieza or Cold King could sense energy; otherwise they would know that their attacks were having no real effect.

"And for good measure!" Frieza shouted as he created huge ball of raw power.

"Frieza stop!" King Cold shouted in panic. "You'll destroy the whole planet!"

Frieza obviously didn't care and he released the energy ball. "DIE MONKEY! DIE! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY THE STRONGEST BEING IN THE _UNIVERSE_!

Goku slowly stood up as the Death Ball approached him. He glared at sphere of death with determine eyes. He allowed Frieza's madness to destroy one planet. He wasn't about to let him do it again.

He cupped his hands and concerted his power. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" he screamed.

A giant blue wave of energy shoot out of his hands and blasted towards the Death Ball. It hit and without much effort began to push the planet killer back.

"WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Frieza shrieked in disbelief as his strongest attack was repelled.

Goku pushed more of his energy into the Kamehameha until the Death Ball went flying into the sky and harmlessly exploded. The entire sky turned pink for a several seconds and the ground rumbled from the impact.

"You...you...you NO GOOD MONKEY!" Frieza screeched in rage.

Goku put his fingers to his forehead and locked onto Frieza's energy. It was time to end this.

With barely a thought he teleported and appeared behind the craze tyrant. Frieza didn't have the chance to turn around before Goku focused his power into his hand and buried his fist into Frieza's back. The force of the punch was so great that it went clean through Frieza.

Frieza stood frozen in shock and horror as he looked down at his abnormal. He stared in numb disbelief as his blood poured onto Goku's fist. He could also feel the blood flowing out of his mouth as his father gasped in shock. Time itself seemed to still.

Goku slowly straightened up, lifted the tyrant with him. Soon, Frieza was dangling several feet off the ground.

"This...this can't be..." Frieza wheezed as he choked on his own blood. "I...I can't be beating again... Not by a...monkey..."

Goku glared coldly at the tyrant. There would be no mercy this time. "Goodbye, Frieza. You chose this path of death yourself."

"You..." Frieza gurgled, his bloodshot eyes glaring hatefully at Goku.

Goku concentrated his energy and in a burst of golden light, he evaporated Frieza off his arm. There was literately nothing left of him except dust. There would be no coming back for him.

With Frieza gone, Goku turned his attention towards King Cold, who was staring at him in both anger and horror. Within seconds, however, that anger was replaced with a strange calm.

"I see, so this is the power of a Super Saiyan. I can now see why Frieza lost to you," King Cold said with a hint of admiration. "How about you work for me? I am not like my son. I do not allow my pride to blind me to such talent such as yours."

Goku didn't answer. He just continued to stare at King Cold.

"Think about, all the riches of the universe can be yours. This planet and countless others will be your playthings," King Cold continued to offer. "As a Saiyan, you must be tempted. Your kind lives to fight and destroy."

"I have no desire to join you," Goku answered bluntly.

King Cold narrowed his eyes. "You Saiyans are so stubborn. You don't know a good offer when it is given to you. I am offering you the universe."

"And you can keep it," Goku said.

King Cold stared at Goku for several seconds. "If you won't join me, I have no choice but to kill you. You see, I can't allow anyone outside of my family or organization to be stronger than us."

Goku rolled his eyes. King Cold was weaker than his son and he's threatening to kill him. He had skills, but not enough to win this fight.

But then, he remembered something that the Yardratians warned him about. They told him that Frieza's species were a race who could transform. Unlike his Super Saiyan form, they create these transformations to make themselves weaker to conserve energy and in some cases their sanity. That would explain why Frieza had several huge power jumps as he recovered on the spaceship.

So it was possible that King Cold's current form wasn't his real self. That would explain why he looked dissimilar to his son. Which also meant that he could be much, _much_ stronger than he's letting on.

King Cold seemed to support that theory given how calm and confidence he remained despite his son's death. There wasn't even an ouch of fear or anxiety coming from him. Then again, it could be just arrogance, which was one of Frieza's major flaws. But, he had a hard time believing King Cold was completely arrogant given he had no problem with Frieza proclaiming himself to be the strongest and staying in the background of his own empire. Everything about King Cold stuck him as being a pragmatist.

The prospect that he could be facing a foe far greater than Frieza excited him. A true challenge that would test his limits. He may never have a chance like this again if King Cold was truly the pinnacle of power in the universe. He could feel his energy rising at the mere thought. He wanted to battle all out.

Then, something brought him back to reality. What if King Cold was stronger than him? If he was, it wouldn't be just his life in danger, but everyone on the planet. This wasn't like Namek, which was all but a dead world by the time he fought Frieza. He also wouldn't be protecting anyone. If he provoked King Cold to transform and go all out, it would all be for the sake of his ego.

A part of him, which he was certain was his Super Saiyan's side, told him that he could handle King Cold, transformations or not. That he was the strongest. Still, the possibility that King Cold could beat him remained. Was he willing to risk the Earth, his friends, his family all for the sake of a good match? If he had an idea what King Cold's reserves were, he may chance it. But it was impossible to tell how much strongest King Cold would become if he had a transformation. If he was anything like his son, the jump between forms could be mind-boggling.

After several seconds of thought, he made his decision. It wasn't worth it. His friends have been through enough traumatic events and almost all of them couldn't be brought back if they were somehow killed. There was also the possibility that even if he did overpower King Cold he could destroy the Earth in desperation. As much as he hated it, it was just safer for everyone.

With his mind made up, he was going to end this quickly.

Before King Cold could blink, Goku was right in his face. He didn't even have the chance to scream as Goku buried his fist into his face and plummeted him with several powerful punches across his body. He then sent King Cold trembling to the ground with a well-placed kick.

King Cold attempted to roll away, but Goku followed him and slammed his knee into his back, shattering his armor along with his spine.

King Cold screamed in agony as he hit the ground face first. He groaned as he struggled to sit up. When he was able to lift his head, he quaked in terror as Goku slowly approached him.

Now he truly saw what his son feared. What terrorized him those nights as he healed from his injures. It was those eyes. Those cold steely, bluish green eyes that peered into his very soul, promising death. What he was seeing was a monster.

"Wait..." King Cold struggled to speak. "Wait...spare me. Please, I promise not to harm anyone again. Please, spare my life..."

Goku stopped walking and listened to King Cold's broken pleas for mercy. He stood silent for several seconds as King Cold continued to beg for his life. He couldn't help but wonder how many people begged for their lives before him only to be sadistically cut down. For people who wrought so much death and misery, they quivered when death comes to them. He supposed that was the nature of cowards.

"I would let you go. As you are, you're no threat to me or my friends," Goku said before he narrowed his eyes, ridden himself of any compassion. "But, I've seen what giving mercy to your kind have done." He raised his hand.

King Cold's eyes widened in horror. "No please! That was my son! I'm not evil like him! Please, spare me! I give you my word to never harm you or anyone else on this planet! PLEASE!"

Before King Cold could speak another word, Goku blasted him, completely vaporizing his body. It was a quick death. Goku doubted he even felt pain. It was the only mercy he could afford to give him.

With the deed done, Goku turned his eyes toward the spaceship that Frieza and his father used to fly here. With another energy blast, he destroyed that too, completely erasing all evidence that Frieza had even came to this planet.

It was finished.

Frieza and his kind would never come to bother him or his friends again. Still, he wished he didn't have to come to their deaths.

It was strange, despite all Frieza had done a part of him still pitied him. Perhaps it was his Saiyan nature mourning the lost of such talented fighter who wasted his gift. Or maybe it was the guilt of killing someone so much weaker than him in such a brutal fashion and then murdering a man who was defenseless and pleading for his life.

At the same time, it did feel good killing them. He almost wished that he kept Frieza alive longer just so he could torment and humiliate him more. He knew it was the Super Saiyan talking, but he couldn't control those feelings. Not yet anyway.

In any case, killing Frieza and King Cold was the right thing to do. If he allowed either of them to live, this would just happened again. It was best to end their terror here and not allow any more lives to be lost. Who knows, maybe the universe would be little more peaceful with them gone.

Still, he wished he knew if Cold King had a transformation. Maybe he should have asked before killing him.

"Goku...?" a timid voice asked, interrupting his musings.

Goku turned his eyes towards his friends, who were all given him various degrees of concern looks.

* * *

**Well that was an eventful first chapter. Can't lie, I enjoyed writing Frieza. All his dialog came so easily to me and his over-the-top hamminess at the end was just fun. Then again, he is one of my favorite villains in anime.**

**Feedback is always welcome and until next chapter.**


	2. A Hero's Return

**The next chapter is here. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I enjoy getting feedback and hope you all are enjoying what you are reading so far. Things may seem slow right now, but it will quickly pick up.  
**

**For those who do not know, I will try to update this story every Wednesday. Something to look forward to in the middle of the week for those who care.**

**Now, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Hero's Return**

* * *

Gohan rushed through the sky, following the path of the huge power that was approaching Earth. His heart pounded in his chest and his small form trembled in fear. Only one power could make him tremble like this.

Frieza has returned.

But how? His dad beat Frieza. There's no way he should be here. There must be some kind of mistake.

"Hey Gohan, wait up!" someone yelled.

Gohan broke out of his thoughts and saw Krillin rapidly flying by his side.

"Krillin..." Gohan said softly. A part of him pleaded with the older man that this was all but a mistake.

"You feel it too," Krillin said, getting straight to the point.

Gohan nodded. "Do you think it's..." He couldn't bring himself to say his name out loud.

"No doubt," Krillin answered grimly. "After what his power did to me... I can never forget."

Gohan shook at the memory. He still had nightmares about seeing Krillin forced into the air and his body expanding before exploding with Frieza's laughter pounding into his ears. He couldn't even imagine what Krillin was going through. To die in such a horrible way... No, he didn't _want_ to imagine.

"How could this happen? My father defeated Frieza, didn't he?" Gohan asked almost desperately. He wanted all of this to just be a bad dream.

"I don't get it either," Krillin said honestly as they rushed toward the battle site.

It was a few more minutes of flying in silence before they finally arrived. They weren't the only ones there. The others, including Vegeta, were there. So were Bulma and Puar for some reason.

"Krillin, Gohan, we're over here!" Bulma shouted as they landed.

Yamcha gave Gohan an almost desperate look. "Gohan, has Goku returned yet?" It was closer to a plea than a question.

Gohan solemnly shook his head, deflating everyone's spirits.

"This is bad..." Yamcha muttered, shivering in terror. "If he's still gone when Frieza gets here..."

He didn't have the chance to finish the sentence before Piccolo turned towards them. "He's here!"

From the sky, they all could see Frieza's ship speeding towards them. It was undeniable now. Frieza was not only alive, but also more powerful than ever. The ship past over the Earth's warriors and began to land some distance away from them.

"It him..." Gohan stuttered, barely controlling his fear. He wanted nothing more than to run. "He's...still alive..."

"Not just that, but there's someone with him... Almost just as strong..." Krillin said as sweat poured down his face.

Gohan looked desperately towards his mentor. Piccolo, who was normally cool and levelheaded, was trembling. He knew Piccolo has gotten stronger since Namek, but it wasn't enough. Not enough to contend with a being like Frieza or someone equal to him.

He glanced at Vegeta and saw that he too was pale and sweating in fear. If someone like Vegeta was terrified, there truly was no hope. Outside his dad, he was the strongest among them.

"Listen, no one is allowed to fly!" Vegeta suddenly ordered, regaining some control of himself. "We're walking so we can keep our powers hidden."

Gohan was snapped out of his stupor as Piccolo placed a firmed hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

He wanted to shout no, but instead he numbly nodded, gathering his fleeing courage. Without his father, they stood no chance against Frieza. If only he had returned, he could take care of Frieza once and for all. But dad wasn't here. He was still somewhere in space, unaware of what was happening.

"Piccolo, wait," Yamcha suddenly spoke.

Gohan glanced at Yamcha. Out of all of them, he was by far the most frightened. He never saw Frieza, but he heard the stories.

"Frieza, he's the most powerful opponent that any of us have ever seen, right?" Yamcha asked in a barely controlled voice.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah and he can become even stronger than he is right now." He saw no point in sugarcoating anything. They had to know exactly what they were dealing with. It was their only hope of surviving.

Yamcha stepped back in shock. "You're kidding. What's the point of us sneaking in? We're nothing but bugs to him!"

Gohan couldn't think of anything to counter him. He was completely right. They were nothing but bugs to Frieza, that was made more than clear on Namek. He could have destroyed the entire planet without ever setting foot on it.

"And he brought a friend. How on earth are we're supposed to defeat this guy!?" Yamcha shouted. He was closed to panicking.

"Will you quit whining," Piccolo said harshly. "If you prefer to run and hide, then do so. But we already know what lies in store for us."

Everyone fell silent.

"Are you finally catching on? Your backwater planet is doom," Vegeta said almost smugly.

Gohan wanted to growl at the Saiyan Prince. He almost forgotten how 'optimistic' Vegeta could be. When did he get back to Earth anyway? Why did he come back instead of his dad?

"Look at that!" Chiaotzu suddenly yelled.

Up in the sky, several figures were flying from where Frieza's ship was.

"Those are Frieza's men," Vegeta growled. "They're most likely looking for us."

Piccolo nodded. "Knowing Frieza, he plans to wipe out everyone on this planet."

Yamcha paled even more when he heard this. "Are...are you kidding?"

"Frieza is a sadistic fiend. It's right up his alley," Piccolo confirmed.

"He's most likely doing this to get back at Goku. What a way to return home. Surrounded by a mountain of corpses," Tien said.

Gohan shook in rage. The entire planet was going to suffer. He couldn't allow this. Not after everything they fought for back on Namek. He wouldn't let this end like the Saiyan Invasion.

He felt his energy raise by the second.

"You moron! Keep your power down!" Vegeta yelled as he viciously grabbed Gohan's arm and spun him around to face him. "Do you want them to pick you up on their scooters!?"

Gohan winced a little from Vegeta's grip, but glared back at the older man. "If we don't do something, people are going to die!"

"Get it through your head, boy, those people are already dead! They were dead the moment Frieza laid eyes on this planet! There's nothing you can do to save them!" Vegeta yelled.

"I refused to believe that! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Gohan yelled back.

"I swear, you're just like you father. If you even think about flying over there, I'll kill you myself!" Vegeta shouted, completely losing his temper.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo growled a warning.

Bulma attempted to break up the fight. "Stop this! We can't fight among each other!"

"Yeah! We need to stick together!" Yamcha exclaimed.

Vegeta sneered at both of them. "Stay out of this!"

Gohan glared at Vegeta, his fear of the Saiyan Prince vanishing. "Then you just have to kill me!"

With a burst of energy, he broke away from Vegeta's grip and flew to intercept Frieza's men. Thankfully, none of them were moving that fast. He easily caught up with them.

"Dammit! You stupid kid!" Vegeta yelled.

Within seconds, Gohan was right in front of Frieza soldiers.

"Huh, who's this kid?" one asked.

One of them laughed. "I didn't know anyone on this trash planet could fly."

Gohan glared at the invaders. "Leave this planet right now! I won't warn you again!"

They all laughed in amusement. "Oh, this little kid is telling us what to do. How funny."

One of the soldiers touched their scooter. "A Power Level of just over one-hundred, how pathetic. This place really is the sticks."

"He's just a kid, what do you expect," an invader chuckled. "Still, we were ordered to kill everyone on this rock. Might as well start with this brat."

One smiled. "Don't struggle, kid, and it will be nice and quick."

The soldiers rushed him, but Gohan was ready. Even at his weakest, they were nothing to him. Their attacks were slow, untrained, and were nothing like the monsters he had to fight on Namek. Given how quickly they fell, they've never really fought before. At least, fought anyone who wasn't helpless. Just a bunch of bullies.

"Huh, where did this kid get his power!" a solider asked in outraged as several of them fell to Gohan's attacks.

"He's just a child! Kill him!" another shouted.

Despite taking him more seriously, they stood no chance. Gohan ruthlessly plummeted the invaders.

One them managed to get behind him, but before he could fire on the young boy, he was vaporized by an energy blast.

"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed as his mentor flew by his side.

"Don't drop your guard," Piccolo scowled. "Even if they're weak, they can still gang up on you."

Gohan nodded as the fighting continued.

Soon the other Earth's fighters joined the battle. Between all of them, Frieza's men went down like flies.

The only one who didn't join the battle was Vegeta, who was still fuming at them for being so stupid to get Frieza's attention.

After only a few minutes, the battle was over. All of Frieza's men were dead.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Yamcha said as he scanned the area.

Piccolo snorted. "Those were just the small fries. Don't get overconfident."

"Well, well, look what we have here," a low and somewhat mechanical voice teased.

Everyone froze as they looked to see Frieza floating before them. Besides him was a big guy who looked very similar to Frieza's second transformation except he was purple.

"Frie...Frieza..." Gohan stuttered, suddenly losing his voice. Cold terror rushed through his body like a wave.

"Oh, I see you remember me. I'm touched," Frieza mocked. "So, it was just as he said. You used the Dragon Balls to wish yourselves off of Namek before it exploded. That was a very dirty trick you pulled. Stealing my wish for immortality for yourselves. How selfish."

Gohan shivered in fear. He couldn't bring himself to talk.

"And I see Vegeta is also here," Frieza mused as he glanced down at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta could only stare in place. Bulma was next to him along with Puar. They both were frozen where they stood. "I am surprise he would be on this trash planet. You all much have become buddy, buddy while I was gone." He chuckled. "Not that it matters. It saves me the trouble of hunting him down."

Vegeta sneered at his former boss as sweat ran down his face.

The man besides Frieza looked down at the warrior prince, given him a look of interest. "I must say, I'm surprise. I always believed that it would be Vegeta who would become the Super Saiyan if one ever existed."

"I thought so as well given his talent, but apparently you need to have pure-heart to become one." He looked down at Vegeta and smiled. "Something that our friend Vegeta definitely doesn't have," he laughed. "Poor little Vegeta, the pride of the Saiyan race, surpassed by some no-named commoner. How the mighty has fallen. I bet that hurt more than even the beating I gave him."

Vegeta growled.

Frieza looked to Piccolo, who was doing his best to keep a stoic expression. "And the Namek's here too, alive and well. Well, the entire party is here, save for the guest of honor." He glanced at the other Earth's fighters. "We even have some extra guests. How delightful."

Piccolo sneered at the tyrant, while everyone else tried not to show their fear.

"However, it seems we have a slight problem. I wanted to wipe out everyone on this planet before Goku arrived," Frieza stated like he was arranging dinner plans. "But now you've gone and delayed my schedule by killing all my men. I find that to be very rude."

"What are you talking about? Goku hasn't been here for over a year," Krillin said, swallowing his fear.

Frieza gave Krillin an amused look. "Hmm, so you were brought back to life as well. You Earthlings are a stubborn breed, aren't you? Just won't stay dead."

Krillin gritted his teeth at his murderer, but couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"As for your Saiyan friend, he's actually on his way home now," Frieza informed, getting everyone's attention.

"Dad's on his way here?" Gohan couldn't help but asked. Maybe they would get out of this.

Frieza chuckled. "Indeed he is, but he will arrive too late to save any of you. His ship won't be arriving for another three hours. I plan to kill you all before then."

Piccolo smirked. "Thanks for telling us that. We now have a goal to strive for."

Frieza gave him a questionable look.

"You see, we all have gotten much stronger since Namek. I think we're powerful enough to hold you off for three hours," Piccolo informed.

Frieza chuckled. "I think you overestimate your chances, Namek. You will be lucky to last three minutes against me. After all, you couldn't even withstand a third of my power and I have become even stronger."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Piccolo reached for his cape and turban, pulling them off. "Besides, I'm surprise you can be so confident, given the state of your body."

Frieza sneered, losing his calm demeanor.

"You're really going to fight this guy?" Yamcha asked in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"You're crazy! At your best you were only even with his second form!" Krillin yelled. "Even with your extra power, you couldn't have bridge the gap."

Piccolo said nothing. He just continued to glare at Frieza.

Tien also got ready to fight by removing his shirt. "We have no choice. If we don't hold him off until Goku gets here, then the planet will be destroyed. Besides, if I can't even hold my own for a couple of hours, I would prefer death."

Frieza laughed, regaining his composure. "If you want death that badly, I will be happy to grant it to you. Having your broken bodies hanging off my ship would be the perfect welcome home present for Goku."

"Let's not get carry away, Frieza. With just the two of us, it will take some time for us to kill everything on the planet, given the population. Three hours may not be enough time," the bigger man said. He sounded almost bored.

Frieza smirked. "Oh, this won't take long. I fought most of these insects before and I can tell you, they're nothing. They could have become ten times more powerful than what they were and they still couldn't touch me."

The other man shrugged. "If you say so. Still, it would have been simpler to just destroy the planet from space and be done with it. Seeing his home reduced to space dust would have gotten the message across just as well."

Gohan inhaled sharply hearing that. Thank goodness Frieza didn't follow this guy's advise.

Frieza side-eyed the man. "And I said I want to savor my revenge. I want to see his look of horror with my own eyes before I kill him."

"Enough talk," Piccolo sneered as he descended to the ground, knowing from experience that Frieza fought better in the air. The others shortly followed behind them.

Frieza huffed. "A ground battle? So be it." He lowered himself towards the earth as the Earth's defenders ready themselves for battle.

Krillin swallowed hard as Frieza gracefully landed. "Three hours. It's just three hours. We can do it...right?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. We can hold out until our dad arrives."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that worked out for you so well when you fought against Nappa and me. Well, don't expect Frieza to play around. He's made it quite clear that he's in a hurry."

"Why don't you just run away?" Tien said, not even bothering looking at Vegeta. "If you're so afraid of Frieza that you can't fight, you're nothing but dead weight to us."

"What!? Who are you talking to three-eyes!?" Vegeta yelled. "Given how easily you were killed, I wouldn't talk so big!"

Chiaotzu quickly got between the two. "This isn't the time to fight among ourselves."

"Yeah. No point in killing each other when we have someone who's more than willing do it for us," Krillin said with a bit of humor.

Tien huffed. "Fine. I'll settle the score with Vegeta later."

This made Vegeta chuckle. "If you're even still in one piece."

Frieza smirked at all of them as the other man landed behind him. "So, which one of you want to see Hell first? I'm not particular."

Piccolo readied himself to go on the offensive when a suddenly wave of energy hit his senses. "What!?"

Before everyone's eyes, Goku suddenly appeared before them.

Gohan gasped when he saw his father. He looked as he remembered him, except he was wearing a strange outfit that appeared to be some kind of armor.

Frieza stepped back in shock. "Huh, how!?"

King Cold was equally surprised. "Hmm, and who is this fellow?"

Goku wasn't paying attention to any of them. He seemed to be taking in the landscape.

"Goku!?" most of the earthling yelled when they finally found their voices, not believing what they were seeing.

The earth-raised Saiyan broke away from his sightseeing and stared at them. His face was blank and he appeared to be observing them, especially Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin. It was like he was confirming that they were there.

"Go...Goku...? Is that really you?" Krillin asked, not believing his eyes. This had to be a dream or a hallucination.

Goku's eyes fell upon his old childhood friend and smiled.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled with tearful eyes. He had to fight the urge to run towards his father and hug him, not caring if Frieza was nearby. His dad was finally home.

His dad turned towards him and appeared to be observing him much like he did with the others. For a fraction of a second, Gohan swore he saw a glint of sadness in his father's eyes.

"You just had to make a grand entrance, didn't you, Goku?" Bulma scolded, although she was too happy to see him to have any power to her words. "Where have you been all this time? You just decide to show up out of nowhere when Frieza came. What, were you just waiting to make an entrance or something?"

Instead of answering her, Goku turned his full attention towards Frieza.

Gohan became frightened when he saw his father's eyes. They were cold and filled with hatred towards the galactic tyrant. Such emotions were out of place on his father's normally kind, cheerful face.

Frieza regained his bearings and smiled in his usual smug manner. "So, the monkey finally arrives home. Well then, welcome home, Son Goku. It is ashamed you've arrived early. I wanted to give you a lovely homecoming gift. You see, I was going to kill every living thing on this worthless rock to honor your return."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Goku hissed in a low, almost menacing voice. He looked over Frieza and smirked, looking more than a little please. "I see you got yourself...repaired."

Frieza seethed with anger and electricity of his power surrounded him.

Gohan briefly wondered what could have happened to Frieza to leave him in such a state. From where the cybernetics ran, he lost everything from the waist down and one of his arms. His left eye was also robotic along with most of his face. His dad couldn't have done all that to him, couldn't he? Maybe Frieza sustained all that damage when Namek exploded.

"So, this is the Super Saiyan who beat you? He looks like any other Saiyan, except he lacks a tail," the bigger man said in almost a bored tone.

"You must be King Cold," Goku regarded in a chillingly calm voice.

Gohan felt a shiver run down his spine. What was wrong with this father? He wasn't acting like himself. His dad did act serious when a fight was about to happen, but nothing like this. There was no humor or warmth. Just cold anger.

King Cold smiled. "Aye, I see you heard of me, Mister Super Saiyan."

"You know this guy?" Yamcha asked, completely lost.

"He's Frieza's father," Goku answered in a neutral voice.

"WHAT!?" most of the Earth's defenders yelled.

"His...his dad!?" Krillin stuttered in disbelief. "Frieza has a father!"

Gohan gulped in surprise as he stared at King Cold. "No...no way!"

Piccolo sweated nervously upon hearing the news. "So, that explains why he looks so similar to one of Frieza's forms."

"So, you know what we're dealing with, Kakarot," Vegeta said as he walked to the younger Saiyan's side. "Because you didn't finish the job on Namek, not only do we have Frieza to deal with, but also his father. Your soft heartedness have damned up all."

It was subtle, but Gohan could see a flash of shame crossed his dad's face. He had a feeling that there was more to the story than his dad simply sparing Frieza.

Frieza chuckled, enjoying the sense of fear from the group. "Indeed. You should have killed me when you had the chance, stupid monkey. Now, it's too late. I won't kill you quickly. I'll beat you within an inch of your life and then, I will go after all of your little friends. I'll kill them one-by-one before your very eyes before I move on to the rest of the planet." His glaze fell upon Krillin and Gohan. "I'll go especially slow on those two. I did kill the bald one too quickly last time."

Gohan felt his rage build. How could someone be so evil? He was like some super villain from a manga.

Goku bared his teeth like a raging animal and growled. For a moment, Gohan thought he saw a flash of blue in his father's eyes. "The only one dying here today is you. You used up all your chances. Now, this planet will be your grave."

Gohan glanced at his father. Now he knew what was different. His aura. His aura had a strong killing intent behind it. He somewhat felt it when his dad first became a Super Saiyan, but now it was _much_ stronger. He really was going to kill Frieza.

Frieza laughed at him. "My grave? No, monkey, this mud ball will be your burial place before I've blown it to smithereens."

"This Saiyan is quite amusing," King Cold chuckled.

Neither one of them would be laughing if they felt what he felt.

"Move back! I'll handle this," Goku ordered firmly. His back remained turned away from them.

"Huh, you can't be serious!?" Krillin yelled in disbelief. "Frieza by himself will be too much for you and his father... It's impossible even for you!"

"Yeah, we should fight together. I mean, if we attack all at once we should be able to take them down," Yamcha insisted, losing the fear he had earlier.

Goku said nothing. It didn't even appear that he heard Krillin or Yamcha.

"Goku?" Krillin asked, not sure what to make of Goku's attitude.

"Let's move back," Piccolo ordered, getting everyone's attention.

"You're just going to leave him to fight Frieza?" Tien asked.

He couldn't believe that Piccolo of all people was backing down. This was the same person who stood fearlessly against Nappa despite knowing that he was outmatched. He also insisted on fighting Frieza despite all the warnings King Kai gave them.

"There's nothing we can do here. We would just get in his way," Piccolo said in an almost defeated tone. Rather he liked it or not, Goku was the only one that could saved them, yet again.

"But..." Krillin was about to argue before he stopped himself. He looked towards Goku helpless and almost wanted to kick himself for being so useless.

Why did they always have to put everything on Goku? They always had to depend on him to save them and he _hatred_ it. Just once, he wanted to be able to fight by his friend's side and be of some help.

Vegeta growled in frustration. He despised that he couldn't do anything, even now. As it stands, he had to leave everything in the hands of a softhearted, low class imbecile who couldn't finish the job the first time.

"Let's go!" Piccolo ordered as he flew towards a nearby cliff. It was far enough to stay out of the way, but close enough to fly in just in case Goku needed assistance. He wasn't about to leave Goku completely alone.

The other slowly followed, leaving only Gohan behind.

Gohan stared at his father, not sure what to say. His dad was back, and yet, it's like he wasn't there.

"Dad..." Gohan spoke slowly.

Did becoming a Super Saiyan change him? Was this cold, somewhat distance man now his father? He didn't want to believe it. Maybe he was just acting this way given who his enemy was.

He shook his head. This wasn't the time to worry about that. He was holding his dad back and he needed everything to put Frieza a way for good.

"Beat them, dad! I know that you can do it! I know you can, because you're a Super Saiyan!" Gohan yelled before he flew off with the others. Bulma was with them, being carried by Yamcha who anxiously watched the battlefield.

"Do you think he can do it? Do you think he can beat Frieza?" Yamcha asked.

"It's impossible to say," Piccolo answered honestly. "Goku's strength has greatly increased, but so has Frieza. And there's also Frieza's father. He isn't as strong, but together they could overwhelm him."

"It's two against one. This isn't fair," Krillin growled. If they could only take out one of them.

"It's Kakarot's own fault," Vegeta said coldly. "He should have killed Frieza on Namek. At least then we would only have King Cold to deal with. Now, we have two of those freaks to contend with."

"Frieza's dad, how much do you know about him?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta was silent for a moment. "I only know about him from rumors. I've never met him myself. From what I've been told, he runs the Planet Trade Organization from the shadows. He allows Frieza to act as the head since he's the strongest and most active. Still, King Cold's power is nothing to scoff at."

"Especially if he has a transformation," Krillin said fearfully.

"Transformations?" Chiaotzu repeated in dread.

Krillin nodded. "On Namek, Frieza showed that he had four transformation. With each change, he became greatly more powerful. That King Cold guy, he looks exactly like Frieza's second form."

Tien's eyes widened. "You mean he can also become even stronger?"

Krillin nodded. "If he can, not even Goku will be able to handle him, even if he is a Super Saiyan."

All conversation stopped when they suddenly felt a burst of raw energy. Frieza's power had just skyrocketed and the entire planet was trembling.

Piccolo paled when he felt it. "This...This is his new power!? It's incredible!"

"So...this is the power of the strongest in the universe, no wonder King Kai told us not to touch him," Tien whispered, his mouth running dry. He suddenly felt how small he was in the grand universe.

Puar gave a cry of terror and clung onto the Yamcha's arm, who was equally terrified.

Vegeta also shivered. To think, not even a fraction of that monster's power was needed to utterly defeat him. Even after coming back from death and all his training in space, there was no way he could stand up to that.

"To think that someone like that exists," Chiaotzu muttered softly. It was like nothing he ever experience.

Despite the display of power, Gohan felt no nervousness or fear from his dad's aura. He remained just as calmed as before.

Slowly, the earth stopped shaking as Frieza reached his maximum power.

"Unbelievable! Is Goku really going to fight a force like that alone!?" Yamcha exclaimed, looking at his childhood friend in worry. Surely, he much know what he's dealing with.

Piccolo scanned Goku carefully. "He's...so calm. Is he really that much stronger?"

"Well...Goku usually have good instincts about these kind of things," Bulma said. "I mean, he wouldn't tell us to move if he wasn't sure that he could win, right?"

"Goku has underestimated Frieza before. But, this is different since Frieza isn't playing. He knows how strong Frieza is, but he remains unaffected," Piccolo observed, wondering how much power Goku was hiding.

At that moment, Goku began to change. His normally black hair turned gold and his muscle mass increased in size. With an almost animalistic roar that could be heard from where they stood, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan. The golden aura cracked the ground around him and sent dust flying.

"What the...?" Bulma stuttered in shock. "What's wrong with Goku? Why's his hair blond?"

"He just turned into a Super Saiyan," Gohan explained.

Yamcha's eyes widened. "So that's a Super Saiyan?"

"A Super Saiyan..." Tien said slowly. "It's...more than I imagined."

Vegeta growled in envy. How could this sentimental, moronic fool gained the power that was only spoken of in legend? Was what Frieza said true? Could only one pure of heart become a Super Saiyan?

Not long after Goku transformed, the battle started. It was hard for even the trained Earth's fighters to see. Both Goku and Frieza moved so fast that they were only blurs. Although they couldn't see the hits, they heard them. Every attack was like thunder to their ears.

"Amazing..." Krillin gasped with his mouth opened. This fight was at a completely different level than all of them. It was like watching two gods fight.

"They're...they're even..." Tien said in awe, trying desperately to follow the battle, which was nearly impossible even for his three eyes.

"No... Goku is much stronger," Piccolo said, stunning everyone.

"Can you really see that?" Yamcha asked.

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, Goku is overpowering Frieza. He can't even land a hit him. Frieza has gotten so much more powerful, and yet, Goku has surpassed even him."

Vegeta could only watched with wide eyes. It was just as legend says. A Super Saiyan was indeed the strongest in the universe. Even the mighty Frieza was nothing before it. Such power should be his! He was the Saiyan Prince, the rightful heir! It should be him humiliating Frieza and humbling Kakarot.

Gohan stared silently for several seconds as the roars of battle continued. "It's more than dad just being stronger. Something's not right with Frieza. He seems...unstable somehow."

"Unstable?" Krillin repeated.

Gohan nodded. "I can't really explain it, but this is not the Frieza we fought on Namek."

Piccolo stared at the battle more closely and saw what Gohan was referring to. Frieza didn't seem like the unstoppable monster he remembered. And he appeared, dare he say, afraid of Goku.

A smirk appeared on his face when he realized what he was sensing. May be Goku didn't kill Frieza, but he shattered his pride to the point that Frieza has lost his edge for battle. Frieza maybe physically stronger, but he has never been weaker.

The two superpowers suddenly appeared in plain view, given the Earth's defenders a chance to see what was happening. Goku was holding Frieza by the wrists, freezing the latter's movement.

"Is that all you got? I'm not impressed," Goku mocked.

Frieza responded by ripping his hand free and pointed his finger at Goku's head.

"Goku, look out!" Krillin shouted in warning, remembering what that technique did to Denda.

Without trying, Goku leaned back, dodging the Death Beam. He then viciously kicked Frieza, sending him rolling across the dusty ground.

Frieza quickly recovered and began firing rapidly at Goku.

Goku lazily evaded each Death Beam, which destroyed the landscape around him and several of them went flying towards the Earth's fighters.

"Take cover!" Tien shouted as they avoided getting hit.

"He's gone completely crazy!" Krillin yelled as a beam whizzed over his head.

Bulma and Puar were screaming in terror as Yamcha shielded them with his own body.

Piccolo growled. "What are you doing Goku? Don't you care that we're in the line of fire?"

When Frieza did something similar to this, Goku deflected the blasts and made sure none of them were hit. Now, it seemed more important to Goku to showoff. It wasn't like those beams could hurt him.

Vegeta did his best not to move. He wanted to see the rest of the battle.

After several seconds of rapid firing, Frieza finally stopped. He was breathing hard and sweating from exerting so much of his power, while Goku didn't even appear winded. The Super Saiyan stared coldly at the tyrant, silently observing him.

"Is...is it over?" Bulma asked meekly as she looked up.

Yamaha slowly sat up, shaking from the experience. "Yeah...seems like it."

Tien shook his head in awe. "They're both something else."

After a moment, Goku let out a loud huff. "The strongest in the universe, huh? Surely, that can't be the best you can do," he taunted. There was an unusual tone of arrogance in his voice that most of them never heard.

Frieza was seething in hatred at those words.

"You're just as boring as you were on Namek," Goku said as he took a couple of steps towards Frieza. "What a disappointment. I thought you could keep me amuse longer than this."

"Amuse!? Does he think this is some kind of game!?" Bulma asked in outrage. "That maniac nearly killed us!"

"Dad..." Gohan whispered, not liking what he was sensing.

"You damn, monkey!" Frieza shouted in fury.

Goku stopped his advance. Even from this distance, they could see it. Goku gave a smirk that would make Vegeta proud. "Oh yes, I'm a monkey. And you, Mister Strongest in the Universe, got bested by a mere monkey, _twice_. How humiliating for you."

Now Frieza was really piss.

"Oh, that's a burn!" Krillin exclaimed. He honestly didn't know Goku could trash talk.

"Is this an aftereffect of becoming a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked more to himself. "Goku is acting far more arrogance than before."

"And cruel," Chiaotzu added.

"Yeah...he starting to sound like Vegeta," Yamaha observed.

Vegeta allowed a small smirk to play on his face. "Well, it appears that becoming a Super Saiyan has awaken Kakarot's Saiyan heart. Perhaps there's hope for him after all."

Gohan glanced at Vegeta before looking back at his dad. "Saiyan heart?" He hoped whatever change his father was going through wasn't permeant.

"Perhaps it's best to say that you are the _former_ strongest in the universe. Since I can easily beat you, I would now be the strongest, wouldn't I?" Goku asked, although it wasn't a question.

"How...how dare you!" Frieza screamed in outraged. His tantrum was sending rocks flying and shaking the ground, but Goku took no mind to it. If anything, he looked more amused.

"Don't be so upset. Take pride in being a distance _second_ to me. After all, that's all you'll have left once I kill you," Goku said as he became serious. All his previous playfulness vanished. "I'm done playing with you. You're no fun and no challenge. Let's end this mockery of a fight, shall we." He began his walk towards Frieza again.

Frieza appeared to freeze in place as Goku prepared to kill him. The once prideful tyrant was paralyzed in pure terror.

"This looks to be it," Yamcha said, swallowing hard.

Gohan was also sweating. He could feel the malice joy in his father's energy.

Before Goku could continue his advance, King Cold stepped into the battle, nearly hitting Goku.

For his part, Goku didn't seem upset by this new development. Just the opposite, actually. Now, he was fighting Frieza's father.

"This is bad!" Krillin yelled in fear as King Cold ruthless assaulted Goku.

"Father..." Gohan whispered in worry. He was strong, but could he really handle both Frieza and his father.

Despite King Cold's best efforts, Goku was easily dodging his attacks. Goku, however, was so focused on King Cold that he failed to notice Frieza sneaking in from behind.

"Goku, look out!" Yamaha yelled in warning too late.

Frieza decked Goku on the cheek, then in the stomach, before slamming his elbow into his head. Within second, Frieza and King Cold were plummeting Goku, not given him the chance to defend himself.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled in panic.

Puar gave a shout of fear.

"They're overwhelming him!" Tien shouted.

"Dammit, we have to help him!" Krillin yelled, ready to fly to his friend's aid.

"Wait!" Piccolo ordered, holding his hand out. "Feel Goku's energy. Despite the beating, it has barely dropped."

Gohan nodded. "He's right. My dad is barely taking damage from either of them."

Goku was blasted to the ground and before he could stand, Frieza and King Cold began raining energy blasts on him. The earth shook with each blast and the cliff the others were on broke apart.

"Man, how can Goku take all of that?" Yamcha asked in worry. "They're going to kill him."

"And for good measure!" Frieza shouted as he created a huge ball of energy.

"No! He's going to blow up the entire planet!" Vegeta yelled in terror. "That ball is big enough to destroy this world twice!"

"WHAT!? He can't! He'll get stuck in the blast too!" Krillin shouted as the wind from the energy orb hit him.

Piccolo sneered. "Frieza has lost his mind."

Frieza dropped the sphere, laughing manically as the energy seemingly engulfed Goku. "DIE MONKEY! DIE! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY THE STRONGEST BEING IN THE _UNIVERSE_!"

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Goku shouted as he deflected the Death Ball with his signature technique.

"WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Frieza could be heard screaming in outrage and disbelief.

The Death Ball went flying into the sky and exploded harmlessly, blinding most of the Earth's fighters and shaking the earth under them. They were certain that the entire globe felt the impact.

"Too close... We would have been dead if that hit," Yamcha said once they could see again. His knees almost buckled.

Vegeta growled. "If Frieza is already doing techniques like this, this world won't last long."

Tien nodded nervously. "Yeah. King Kai told us that what he did on Namek. He couldn't win, so he tried to blow up the planet since he could survive in space. Thankfully, he held back too much, which is why the planet didn't explode right away."

"Well, if it comes to that, we won't be so lucky. Frieza's obviously not playing with a full deck. He's more than willing to kill himself just to finish Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"Man, talk about a sore loser," Bulma muttered.

Goku appeared to reach the same conclusion. As soon as the Death Ball was clear, he suddenly appeared behind Frieza. Before most knew what happened, Goku rammed his fist into Frieza's back, impaling him on his right arm.

All of them gasped in shock. Even Vegeta was surprise by the viciousness of the attack.

"Goku just..." Bulma couldn't finish. She had never seen Goku so brutal.

Tien could only stare speechless. The last time he'd seen Goku like this was in his fight against King Piccolo.

Seconds after impaling the tyrant, Goku released an energy blast that destroyed Frieza's body, leaving nothing behind. Just like that, it was over.

A stun silent fell upon the group.

"He...he did it," Piccolo said slowly, not quite believing what he just saw. Since his own father's death this was the first time he had seen Goku kill. "Frieza's dead."

Krillin nodded numbly. "Yeah. Not even he could have survived that."

Goku turned his attention to King Cold. From where the Earth's defender stood, they weren't sure what was going on.

"Why they stop?" Yamcha asked after several tense seconds.

"Looks like they're talking," Chiaotzu noted. They were so quiet he couldn't hear them.

"That guy is offering Goku to take Frieza's place," Piccolo spoke, catching everyone's attention.

"You can hear all that?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"My hearing far exceeds any of yours," Piccolo answered simply.

"His son was just murdered and instead of avenging him he's trying to get Goku to work for him?" Tien asked in disbelief.

Vegeta side-eyed Tien. "You Earthlings care too much about blood relations. In this universe, the only thing that matters is power and Kakarot has proven himself to be Frieza's better. Of course King Cold would offer him Frieza's place."

After a few more seconds of talking, there was a long pause with neither Goku nor King Cold moving. They seemed to be waiting for each other to make the first move.

Through the pause, Goku's energy was anything but calm. They could feel it raising and shifting.

"Hey, what's going on with Goku?" Krillin asked. "Why's his energy flickering so much?"

Piccolo started to get nervous. "I felt this before. He's excited about something."

"Excited?" Chiaotzu questioned. "But why? Wasn't Frieza the strongest of the two of them?"

"That's _if_ King Cold can't transform," Piccolo reminded him.

"So, it seems Kakarot knows about those transformations," Vegeta humored before smiling. "I wonder what he'll do?"

Tien glared at the Saiyan Prince. "What do you mean?"

"If Kakarot believes King Cold can transform, he may provoke him," Vegeta stated.

"Why would he do that? If King Cold can become more powerful, he may become stronger than Goku," Yamcha said.

Vegeta looked towards Yamcha and smirked. "Maybe, but we don't know that and neither does Kakarot. To fight an unknown powerful opponent is something a true Saiyan can't back away from."

"Are you crazy!?" Krillin yelled in outraged. "Why would Goku risked the world just so he can see how powerful King Cold is!?"

Vegeta laughed. "Maybe for the same reason he had you spare me."

Krillin had no counter to that.

"It's true. When it comes to fighting and having a good challenge, Goku can become blind," Piccolo said in worry. "To face someone who could be his equal or even his superior would be tempting."

"But...but this is different from those other times," Krillin argued, finding his voice again. "With you, he saved you for Kami's sake as well. In Vegeta's case, he knew how strong he was and wanted to train and face him again. This...he's going in completely blind. If he's wrong, and King Cold turns out to be the strongest, we're all dead."

"Yes, it's an interesting question," Vegeta said, still smirking. "Does Kakarot make King Cold transform or cut him down where he stands?"

"You're enjoying this," Tien hissed.

"I'm just interested in what Kakarot will do. Will he put his _beloved_ planet before his pride? Or, will he give in to his Saiyan's instinct and fight regardless of the consequences?" Vegeta asked almost teasingly.

Gohan could only stare at his dad. What was he going to do? He didn't think he would put a good fight over everyone, but...he seemed like a different person since arriving.

Goku suddenly attacked. Before anyone knew what was happening, Goku plummeted King Cold with a fury of attacks, shattering the man's armor like it was made of glass.

Once King Cold went tumbling towards the ground, Goku slammed his knee into the man's back. Even from the distance, they all heard bone break. King Cold would never walk again since they were certain Goku shattered his spinal cord.

As fast as the assault happened it was over. King Cold lied on the ground, broken and defeated.

"He took out that guy who was almost as strong as Frieza in seconds! I mean…it wasn't even a contest!" Krillin yelled in disbelief as another realization hit him. "He...he really was playing against Frieza..."

Piccolo stood silent for several seconds. "To think his strength exceeded mines by this much. Is this really the power of a Super Saiyan?"

Bulma sighed. "Well…I'm just glad he decided to finish that guy quickly. You got me scared talking about transformations."

Vegeta was vaguely disappointed. He wanted to see for himself if King Cold could transform. How anticlimactic. A wasted opportunity. At the same time, he wasn't in any hurry to die again if King Cold did managed to beat Kakarot. Not before he ascended himself. Although, this proved to him that even turning into a Super Saiyan couldn't rid Kakarot of his human heart. Not completely.

Once the shock had worn off, the small group made their way towards Goku, who was slowly approaching King Cold. His eyes were completely void of emotion and Gohan felt the killing intent from before intensified.

King Cold's eyes widened in horror. He knew what was coming. "Wait... Wait...spare me. Please, I promise not to harm anyone again. Please, spare my life..."

Goku stopped his advance and stared blank-faced at the fallen overlord.

"Please...please spare me..." King Cold continued to plea.

"Don't be a fool, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as he landed behind Goku. "It was that same bullshit mercy that nearly got us all killed by Frieza!"

Piccolo landed next to Goku. "If you can't finish him, I'll do it."

Goku didn't address or even acknowledge that Piccolo was there as he stepped closer to King Cold. "I would let you go. As you are now, you're no threat to me or my friends." His eyes hardened as he spoke. "But I've seen what given mercy to your kind have done." He raised his hand and filled his palm with energy.

King Cold's eyes widened in horror as he saw his death approaching. "No please! That was my son! I'm not evil like him! Please, spare me! I give you my word to never harm you! PLEASE!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Goku released his energy and vaporized King Cold. He left nothing behind.

Piccolo was a little unnerved by the display. It was one thing for Goku to kill an enemy in battle, but he mercilessly killed a crippled foe who was begging for his life. It was against his character, yet he did it with little hesitation. He was beginning to have mixed feelings about if Goku becoming a Super Saiyan was a good thing.

Before he could think further on the subject, Goku destroyed Frieza's ship. Now, it was truly over. The tyrant Frieza was no more along with his father.

A long silence fell upon the group. No one was sure what to say or how to act. For some reason, it didn't feel right to jump for joy and celebrate.

None of them were sure how to interact with Goku, who had a distance expression on his face. He neither seemed happy or sad about his victory. He just wasn't there. He hadn't acknowledged their presence at all. It was starting to leave them more than a little unnerved.

"Goku...?" Krillin spoke hesitantly, breaking the tense silence. Goku turned towards his friend and Krillin stepped back. Those cold, steely eyes didn't belong on him. It was like staring at a different person. "Are...are you okay?"

Goku didn't speak for several seconds. "I'm fine." He transformed back to his normal self and smiled. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Krillin felt a pang of relief rush through his body. For a moment, he thought that look was permeant. The Super Saiyan may have saved their butts, but he preferred good, old Goku over the cold-hearted warrior.

Gohan looked over his dad with a critical eye. After a second, he smiled. His dad was truly back. "Dad!" He ran over to hug his father.

Goku scooped Gohan up and gave him a rare hug. "Hey, Gohan. You've gotten big."

"I missed you, dad," Gohan cried in his arms, savoring his warmth.

Goku smiled tenderly and his eyes noticeably softened. "I missed you too, Gohan."

"Geez, don't scare us like that," Bulma said, voicing everyone's concerns. "You were acting so strange there that we weren't sure if you were really Goku. What happen back there anyway?"

"Oh..." Goku said as he rubbed his hair and gave a meek smile. "Sorry for scaring you guys. When I transformed I tend to get work up."

"I say," Tien muttered. Seeing what he did to King Cold, it was like watching an executing.

Vegeta snorted and folded his arms. "I find your personality as a Super Saiyan to be a big improvement. Although, you still managed to keep that soft-heart of yours. That's the only way I can figure out you showing mercy towards Frieza."

Goku's face fell slightly and his eyes became distance. "Yeah...it was foolish..."

Gohan gave his father a concern look. There was that sadness again.

"Don't listen to him. You should stay as yourself," Krillin encouraged. "Sure, Frieza may had come back, but you stop him, for good this time. The past is the past."

Yamcha nodded in excitement. "You were amazing! I mean, I've never seen anything like it. You took out Frieza and his dad like they were nothing."

"Never mind that," Vegeta interrupted. "What I want to know is how did you get here? Frieza said that your ship was three hours away."

Goku smiled, happy for the change of subject. "Oh, I teleported."

"Teleported?" they all repeated.

For the next several minutes, Goku explained how he escaped from Namek, found his way to Yardrat, and how he spent his year learning his new technique, Instant Transmission, and controlling his Super Saiyan transformation.

"Huh, so that explains it," Vegeta said more to himself. "The Yardratians are not that strong, but they do know some interesting techniques. The Ginyu Force was most likely readying themselves to conquer that world, which is why its coordinates were programmed into the space pod."

"Well, I don't know the details, but I'm happy that I landed there. With this technique, I'll never be late for a battle again." Goku grinned.

"Well, it couldn't be better timed. Without that Instant Transmission, we'll all be barbecue," Krillin laughed.

"You can do just about anything now, can you," Bulma mused.

Goku just laughed.

"Well, since the danger has past, me and Chiaotzu should be on our way," Tien said. "After this, I'm going to train twice as hard as before."

Yamcha looked towards his friend. "I guess today's events would encourage you, wouldn't it."

Tien nodded. "Seeing Frieza and then Goku, I got a lot of catching up to do. I refuse to fall further behind."

Vegeta stepped in front of Goku. "Kakarot, I wouldn't get too comfortable. You maybe the strongest now, but I _will_ become a Super Saiyan. Then, I will surpass you in becoming the stronger in the universe."

Goku chuckled. "You think so. I'll get much stronger too."

Vegeta turned away. "Tell me, Kakarot. Does one really need a pure-heart to become a Super Saiyan?"

Goku nodded. "I'm not sure how I know, but that's a requirement."

"I see," Vegeta said to himself before he took off.

"Well, at least he don't have to worry about him ever becoming one," Krillin said. "Vegeta's heart is as pure as sewage water."

"I wouldn't count him out. He's a stubborn guy," Goku said as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "We should be heading home. I bet your mom is worried about you."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "She'll be so happy to have you home too. She really missed you. We all did."

Goku returned the smile. "It's good to be home. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Exploring space was fun and I met a lot of interesting people, but there isn't a place like home."

He placed his fingers on his forehead and they both disappeared.

* * *

**Yes, I know despite the length that this chapter is a retread of the first with some new information. However, I wanted you to see the Frieza's fight from the POV of the other characters since the last chapter was entirely from Goku's perspective, which was more limited. The plot will move next time.**

**Until next chapter, take care.**


	3. Readjusting

**The next chapter is here. Thank you for the feedback, favorites, and follows. Happy to hear that some are enjoying the story so far. Keep up the feedback since it helps me become a better writer and give more quality stories.**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Readjusting**

* * *

In a blink of an eye, Goku and Gohan were standing outside of their house in the mountains. The weather was warm with the sun shining and animals running across the yard without a care in the world. It was like the entire episode with Frieza never happened.

Goku took a moment to take in his surroundings. It's been so long. The last time he was home was the day of Master Roshi's reunion. The day Raditz came.

After his long lost brother found him, it's been a whirlwind from being dead, coming back, being in the hospital, to flying off into space. It was almost hard to believe how busy he's been. That reunion with his friends felt like it happened just a few days ago. Who would have believed that a simple reunion would change his life forever?

Gohan broke away from his dad and ran towards the house. "Mom! Mom! You need to get out here!"

The door immediately bust opened and Chi-Chi came running out. She didn't look happy. "Gohan! Where did you go and why are you wearing that outfit!? I had another instructor waiting for you..." She trailed off when she took noticed of Goku standing behind her son.

There was a long silent between them.

Goku wasn't sure what to expect. Was she going to yell at him for being gone for two years? Was she even happy to see him? They didn't exactly part on the best of terms. She blamed him for putting Gohan in danger when the Saiyans attacked and him just leaving without so much as a goodbye to save the others on Namek.

He took full responsibility for leaving so suddenly, but that first part was Piccolo's doing. He didn't even know Gohan was being trained, especially by his old enemy, until Gohan told him. He was certain Kami knew, giving that he was Piccolo's other half, but didn't mention it since he wouldn't have been happy to hear that Piccolo had kidnapped his boy. Gohan was traumatized enough with Raditz. It all worked out for the best, but Kami still should have told him.

"Goku..." Chi-Chi stuttered, not believing her eyes.

Goku smiled. "Hi!" Before he knew it, Chi-Chi crashed into his arms, hugging and kissing him all over.

The sudden rush of emotion took him off-guard. He never completely got used to being touched, being punched and kicked notwithstanding. Chi-Chi, on the other hand, has always been touchy-feely, and when they first got married he tolerated her need to cuddle and kiss him. Over time, he gotten used to and even somewhat enjoyed having Chi-Chi caressed him. It was a good thing too since Gohan was very much like her, loved being held and hugged.

"Goku! Oh, Goku!" Chi-Chi cried as she continued to cuddle him. "When did you get back? Where've you been? Are you hungry? I missed you so much!"

Absently, Goku put an arm around his wife, who was now crying in happiness. A pang of relief shot through his body. Whatever ill will Chi-Chi had towards him when he left was long gone. He supposed absent really does make the heart grow fonder.

Gohan stood in front of his parents, in tears himself over the reunion. It was just as he dreamed it would be.

"Chi-Chi, what's going..." the Ox-King started to say before he caught sight of his long lost son-in-law. "Go...Goku!?"

Goku waved at the bigger man. "Hi. Sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time I was coming."

Despite his size, the Ox-King ran over and enveloped Goku into a big bear hug. "Goku! Welcome home, son!"

Goku smiled. "It's good to be home."

With the entire family reunited after over two years, Chi-Chi cooked her biggest meal to date. She made sure to fixed all of Goku's favorites, which was about everything on the planet except for carrots.

Goku for his part was shocked that Chi-Chi could fix such a big meal so fast, on such short notice, and one made especially for him. It appeared that she's been preparing for this day for a while. Not that he was complaining.

He happily ate the meal with his usual zeal. It's been too long time since he had a home cooked meal. The food on Yardrat didn't hit the spot like Chi-Chi's cooking. He was certain that she had spoiled him.

"Goku, where have you been for so long? I mean, you could've return home when we tried to get you back with the Dragon Balls," Ox-King said.

Goku swallowed his food, remembering how much his wife hated him talking with his mouth full. "Well, there was some stuff I wanted to do. I mean, learning how to teleport really came in handy today."

Ox-King nodded. "Gohan told me. That nasty fellow Frieza came. Although, I thought they said you finished him."

This was a short paused from Goku. "Yeah. He survived our battle on Namek somehow... He wanted revenge on me for beating him." His eyes narrowed and stared at his bowl. "He was going murder everyone on the planet just to get back at me."

Unconsciously Goku squeezed his bowl, shattering it. He jumped from what he did. He didn't know he was applying that much pressure.

"So..sorry," he stuttered. "I guess I don't know my own strength. Been in space too long, I guess."

Gohan gave his dad a concern look.

Chi-Chi sighed as she picked up the pieces of the broken dish. "It's okay, I have plenty. Just try to be more careful."

Goku gave her a look of appreciation for not scolding him.

Chi-Chi returned the gentle look, but he could see the underline worry in her features.

"Well, he's gone now," Ox-King assured, trying to ease the mood. "Things should be quiet for now on without his kind causing a ruckus."

Goku chose to say nothing. Instead, he stared absently at the table.

"Well, I had just about of enough of hearing about this Frieza," Chi-Chi said as threw away the broken bowl. "My family's back and that's what matters most to me."

Goku gave a small sigh, happy that the subject of Frieza has been dropped.

Gohan finished drinking his juice. "You got to tell us more about space, dad. I mean, what were the people on Yardrat like? Was the planet like ours? And..."

"There will be plenty time for questions in the morning," Chi-Chi interrupted. She took a quick glance at Goku. "I'm certain your father is tired from his long trip."

Goku gave a forced smile. "Yeah. We can talk more in the morning. I got plenty of stories to tell."

Gohan looked between his mom and dad before nodding. It seemed that it wasn't just Frieza that made his father upset. What happened in that year? Why did his dad seemed so sad at times? He had his suspicions.

It was probably best not to think about it. He would hate to ruin the sense of peace they finally had after so long.

The rest of the evening was filled with Gohan telling his dad about how his year been since returning to Earth. Most of the stories were rather mundane like him studying, hunting, or hanging out with Icarus, but Goku was surprised to hear about Garlic Jr. returning and turning the people of Earth into his servants by using some dark mist. He was also disturbed that Chi-Chi was so far gone that she actually attempted to murder their son.

Chi-Chi was quite ashamed of her actions, although she remembered none of it.

As the story went on, Goku felt a swell of pride when Gohan told him how he defeated Garlic Jr., with help from Piccolo and Krillin, and sent him back into the Dead Zone, forever this time.

He chuckled about how Krillin had a hot girlfriend for a while and laughed out loud about Chi-Chi throwing Gohan's tutor out the window because he had the nerve to insult him and hit Gohan with a whipping stick. He couldn't helped but be touched that Gohan and Chi-Chi stood up for him, despite his long absent.

"Well, you guys had an interesting year," Goku chuckled as he relaxed in his chair and shifted Gohan on his lap. "Man, too bad I missed Garlic Jr. Would have made things easier if I was around." He smiled at Gohan. "But I'm so proud of you. You saved the world."

Gohan blushed at the high compliment. "I...I didn't do much. Piccolo and Krillin are the real heroes. Without them fooling Garlic Jr. and freeing Kami, I don't think I could had done anything."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short," Goku lightly scowled before rubbing his son's head. "Piccolo and Krillin helped, no doubt about that, but you were the one who sent Garlic Jr. back where he came from. And he was an immortal too, I couldn't had done it better."

This made Gohan blush even deeper.

"You shouldn't encourage him," Chi-Chi scolded in her strict, motherly voice. "I don't want Gohan to get any ideas about fighting. I want my baby to grow up to be a renowned scholar and get a nice high-paying job. Since you don't work, we need him to pay the bills."

"But Chi-Chi, I hunt to provide more than enough for all of us," Goku said.

"Oh no, Goku," Chi-Chi interrupted, she wasn't having it. "I may not be able to stop you from training, but you're not dragging Gohan into anymore of your adventures. Besides, with Frieza gone there should be no more need for fighting."

Goku almost wanted to tell her that she said the same thing about Piccolo, but wisely kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to die his first day back on Earth.

"Still, I see nothing wrong with Gohan doing some light training. He's such a natural that it would be ashamed for it go to waste," Ox-King said, trying to find a middle ground. "And it gives Goku and Gohan the opportunity to spend some quality time together."

"Yeah, mom, I can still study and hang out with dad," Gohan spoke up.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes and said nothing for several seconds. "I'll think about it. But for now, it's way past Gohan's bed time."

"Aw, mom," Gohan groaned, not wanting to go to sleep. He still had so much to tell dad.

"You heard me, young man," Chi-Chi said sternly before smiling. "Besides, you have a full day with your father tomorrow."

Gohan's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"You're getting a day off from your studies," Chi-Chi confirmed.

Gohan jumped off his father's lap and ran towards his mom to hug her. "Thanks mom! You're the best!"

"Now get to bed. You don't want to be tired tomorrow," Chi-Chi said, returning the hug.

Gohan didn't have to be told twice. "Night, mom." His kissed his mother's cheek. He then ran to his father and hugged him. "Night, dad."

Goku petted Gohan's head. "Night, Gohan. I'll see you in the morning."

Once Gohan hugged and said goodnight to his grandfather, he ran to his room. Excited about tomorrow.

Ox-King stretched and gave a loud yawn. "I think I'll turn in too. Been such an eventful day."

"Yeah, I think we're all tired," Goku said as he stood up and stretched his back.

Ox-King got up and made his way to the guest room. "Night, everyone. Sweet dreams."

Within a few minutes, the room was clear except for the young couple. Neither one of them spoke. Instead, they both seemed a lost for words.

"We should turn in too," Goku finally said. "You must be exhausted from cooking so much."

Chi-Chi was silent for moment. "Goku...are you okay?"

Goku blinked at the question. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just...you seemed kinda distance. Like...you're not really here." Chi-Chi struggled to find the right words.

Goku shook his head. "Aw, that's crazy. I'm all here. Maybe just a little tired, but it has been a long trip. Can't tell you how long I was cooped up in that space pod. Don't know how Vegeta was able to travel in those things for almost a year."

Chi-Chi frowned, not believing him. "Goku..."

"I better hit the sack," Goku said, interrupted his wife. "Gohan will want to get started earlier." He made his way to his bedroom, more than ready to call it a night.

Chi-Chi could only looked in concern. What was wrong with her husband?

* * *

He was back on Namek. The green sky, the ruined landscape, the smell of death and decay told him as much.

He had returned to that time.

He could see Frieza's twisted face, his eyes filled with anger and hatred as he pointed his finger at him. He saw the flash of light, but lacked the strength to move. Given where the beam was aimed, it would pierce his heart. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. At the very least it would be quick.

"Goku!"

He was pushed aside by Piccolo and in less than a second, Piccolo was hit. The blow wasn't immediately fatal, but it was definitely mortal. He wouldn't live past the hour without medical help.

There would be no help.

Piccolo was going to die. With his second death, the Dragon Balls would be gone again along with any chance of reviving their dead friends.

Not that it mattered anymore. With Frieza still around, he would head towards Earth in revenge for all the trouble they caused him. Everyone they knew and love would die by his hand, just as King Kai warned them.

He failed.

Because he couldn't kill this monster, everyone was going to be killed. He used up all his miracles. He had nothing left.

"Find Bulma, take my ship and leave," he remembered telling Gohan and Krillin.

He knew it was a worthless gestured. In his state, Frieza would kill him within seconds. But...he had to do something. Anything! He couldn't just stand there and watched his son and best friend be murdered.

Not when he still drew breath.

"If you think your little friends can escape, you're sadly mistaken," Frieza said with a huge grin on his face. His voice was filled with sadistic delight and he could see the pure evil intent in his eyes.

Goku felt his heart freeze in place.

He knew. Frieza wasn't going kill him, not yet. He wanted him to suffer more. To show him how powerless he was. To hurt him in the worst way imaginable.

Helplessly, he watched Krillin become trapped in Frieza's energy, unable to control his own body. His friend was hovering defenselessly several inches off the ground. The pure panic and terror on his face was forever engraved into his mind.

"This time you won't come back," Frieza vowed before lifting Krillin into the air.

He could still remember Krillin screaming and Gohan's cries of horror.

He pleaded with Frieza. Begged him not to take Krillin's life. To have mercy.

Frieza showed him none.

"GOKU!"

With his name being his dying words, he exploded. Nothing remained of him.

It was like Frieza ripped out his heart and stomped on it before his eyes. His best friend was dead, murdered before his eyes. He screamed his name, begging him for help, but he could do nothing. He let him die.

For the first time in years, he wanted to cry. To fell to his knees and cry in grief and despair. The pain was overwhelming. Even the pain of dying didn't compared to this.

Instead of crying, uncontrollable rage built within his body to the point that it became agonizing.

How _dare_ that bastard do this to Krillin! How _dare_ he murdered his dear friend and laugh!

"I think the boy should be next."

The thought that Gohan, his precious son, would be given such a cruel death did it.

He hated him. He _hated_ Frieza.

For the first time since King Piccolo, he truly hated someone. It was no longer enough for him to beat Frieza. He wanted him to _suffer_. He wanted to take all the pain and humiliation he caused, and returned it tenfold. He wanted to show Frieza Hell.

That's when he transformed.

He wasn't sure what was happening to him and he didn't care. He was given the power. The power to break Frieza. To crush his spirit and leave his broken body on the planet where he murdered so many innocents. This was a power granted to him by his hatred.

And he made that bastard suffer.

He humiliated Frieza, even allowed him to reach his full power so he knew he was completely defeated. For the first time in his life, Frieza knew what it felt like to be helpless. To be hunted. To have his life at the mercy of another.

And he loved it.

He loved the control, the power, the feeling of being invincible even when the planet threatened to explode on him. He was the strongest in the universe! Even the great Frieza was nothing before him. It was an incredible rush like nothing he felt before or since. He had become a god!

Somehow, he was able to regain some sense of himself. To tame the power that threatened to consumed him. Frieza was finished. He spared his life, but his pride was forever shattered. Until the day he died he would know that he was bested by a Saiyan. That he was no longer the strongest. It was the best Hell he could have giving him.

Then, Frieza had to ruined it.

Instead of running he chose to keep fighting, despite knowing that he lost. The stupid fool. He should have taking his lost graciously and kept some shred of his dignity. He even had the nerve to use such a pitiful attack as his final move.

No….it wasn't just any technique. It was Krillin's, at least a modified version of his throwing disc technique. The bastard actually had the nerve to use his friend's technique to kill him. It pissed him off to new levels.

In the end, though, that last attack did him in. Because of his carelessness, Frieza was little more than pieces scattered across the ground. It was a fitting end. Him dying by his own attack on a planet that he destroyed himself. Made even sweeter that it was Krillin's technique that ended him.

It was the best kind of justice, but...he chose to save him.

Even now, he didn't know why he did it. He knew he should had left. Instead...he took pity on Frieza. No mattered how hard he tried, how hard he attempted to resist, he couldn't turn away from a plea for help. Despite all that Frieza had done, and how much he deserved his fate, he just had to be the better man.

In that moment of compassion, he gave Frieza energy. And in return, Frieza shot it back at him.

He told himself that he did try to kill Frieza then. After he betrayed him, he mercilessly struck Frieza down and left what was left to die with Namek.

But even that was a lie. He held back just enough not to kill him, whether it was consciously or unconsciously. If he'd never helped Frieza to begin with, the exploding Namek would have killed. His acts of mercy nearly cost him.

He should have slaughtered him. Left nothing behind that could be rebuilt. He was too soft. He should have giving in to his Saiyan's nature and ripped Frieza apart.

He was a fool!

"Goku! Goku!"

His eyes shot opened and it took him a moment to remember where he was. He wasn't on Namek or the guest quarters on Yardrat. He was back at his home on Earth.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked carefully.

She was frightening. Why was she so scared?

"Chi-Chi?" Goku whispered, regaining his bearings.

"You...you were having a nightmare," she spoke in a worry voice. "You were growling, saying Frieza's name, and...your hair turned blond."

"Oh," Goku muttered, understanding what had happened. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Mom, dad! Is everything alright!?" Gohan yelled as he came dashing into the room. "I felt dad's energy suddenly shoot up! Did something happened!?"

Goku sat up from his bed and forced a smile on his face. "It's nothing, Gohan. Just a little nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Gohan asked, not quite believing his father.

His father had nightmares, although rarely, but he was usually silent and didn't raise his energy so much. For a moment, he thought for sure his dad went Super Saiyan.

Goku got out of bed and put his pants and boots on. He didn't bother to get his shirt. "I need to get some fresh air."

Without another word to his family, he jumped out the window in his bedroom. It was a little chiller, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

He walked some distance from his house so no one could hear him. Once he was sure he was far enough, he took a deep breath and started the training exercises he learned on Yardrat. He found the Yardratians' technique to be especially good for clearing one's mind and relieving stress.

It's been months since he had that nightmare.

No, not a nightmare. A flashback to that day on Namek. The day when he became a Super Saiyan.

Such powerful flashbacks always caused him to unconsciously transform. Thankfully, it wasn't a full transformation. When he was still learning about his ability, it wasn't uncommon for him to turn Super Saiyan in his sleep and start wrecking everything as he relived his battle against Frieza. He hated how many Yardratians he hurt during his fits. He was surprised they tolerated him. It was luck that no one was killed.

For a while, he feared that he wouldn't be able to return home and he worked himself to exhausting learning how to control his new power. He thought he mastered being a Super Saiyan, yet here he was again. Seeing Frieza again really sent him back several steps.

Maybe...it wasn't best to return. Him being unable to control his Super Saiyan form was far worse than Frieza running around.

"Goku?" the soft voice of his wife knocked him out of his thoughts.

"You should go back to bed," Goku said, not turning to face her. "I'll be in soon."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Goku, what's wrong?"

"It was just a nightmare," Goku said, not stopping his exercises.

"Don't give me that. I've seen you have nightmares before," Chi-Chi said sternly before she calmed down. "This was different. You were different."

Goku stopped his training. "What you saw was me becoming a Super Saiyan. Although I've learned to control it, I still transform when I'm upset."

There was a short silent.

"Is...is that why you didn't want to come home?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku couldn't look at her. "It...was part of the reason." He looked towards the night's sky. "When I became a Super Saiyan, it's like I became another person. A person filled with rage and hatred who only wants to destroy everything in sight. I didn't trust myself to be around anyone. I feared if I just lost it even once, I would destroy everything. You, Gohan, my friends, this very planet, and even myself." He shook at his own words.

"But you controlled it on Namek, right?" Chi-Chi asked, unnerved by what Goku was telling her. "You saved Gohan and Bulma from Frieza."

Goku shook his head. "The reason why I didn't go after Gohan and the others was because my anger was focused. When I transformed, the only person I wanted to kill was Frieza."

He stopped talking for a moment as he allowed the wind to brushed against his rapidly heating skin.

Chi-Chi waited patiently for her husband to continue, not sure what to say.

Suddenly, Goku growled and his eyes turned blue. "I hate him. No, I _despise_ him. After he murdered Krillin it wasn't enough for me to kill Frieza. I wanted to _humiliate_ him. To tear his pride to shreds and leave him broken. Death was too good for him."

Chi-Chi gasped in horror at what she was hearing. To hear her kindhearted husband who gave mercy to the Demon King talk about hating someone that he saw letting them live as a punishment left her feeling chilled.

"I nearly succeeded. I was going to leave him on Namek a shell of his former self when he attacked me from behind," Goku whispered. His muscles grew bigger and Chi-Chi could see the flash of gold in his hair. "Still, I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to end his suffering." He slowly sighed, calming himself down and allowed his body to gradually go back to normal. "And then, he cut himself to pieces on his own technique. He was dying. If those wounds didn't finish him, Namek exploding would. I was going to leave him, with the full knowledge that he destroyed himself." He paused and looked back at the sky. "Then...he begged me for his life."

"And you saved him," Chi-Chi said, knowing her husband's character.

"I shouldn't have," he seethed. "Countless others probably begged him for mercy and he killed them without a thought. After what he did to Krillin...he had no right to plea for his life. Yet...I still gave him some of my energy. Enough to get him off of Namek since he could survive in space. As soon as I did it, I regretted it."

Chi-Chi stood silent for a several seconds. "You did what you did because you're a good man. It's against your nature not to help someone in need. Even someone like Frieza."

Goku laughed humorlessly. "That nature nearly got everyone on this world killed today. Vegeta was right about me. I let my softheartedness get the best of me."

"Don't you listen to Vegeta," Chi-Chi stated forcibly. "Maybe it would have been better to leave Frieza to die, but I would rather him live than for you to lose yourself. This Super Saiyan thing doesn't sound like a good thing if it makes you feel so bad inside and fills you with such dark thoughts."

Goku sighed, allowing his eyes to turn back to their normal color. "Being a Super Saiyan is both a blessing and a curse. It gives me the power to protect those I care about. At the same time, it's powered by hate."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Then don't transform. Frieza and others like him are gone. There's no need for the Super Saiyan anymore."

"I would like to believe that. But I know that the Super Saiyan will be needed again someday," Goku said as he looked at his hands. "I can only hope when that time comes that I can control it better. Especially when Vegeta becomes one."

Chi-Chi gasped. "Oh, Vegeta! If he becomes a Super Saiyan, it would be disastrous! That man is already evil. Him gaining a transformation that enhance negative emotions will only make him worse."

Goku chuckled. "I wouldn't worry. If anything, Vegeta should have an easier time controlling a Super Saiyan since he's always filled with anger. And even if he does goes off the deep end, I'll be here to stop him." He smiled. "I don't intend for my rival to surpass me."

Chi-Chi sighed. "You would see a man trying to kill you as a rival. It was the same with Piccolo."

Goku laughed before breaking into a yawn.

"You're tired," Chi-Chi said as she gently grabbed Goku's arm. "Come on. You need to rest. Don't think anymore about Super Saiyans and Frieza. You're home now and that's all that matters."

Goku looked to his wife and smiled. "Yeah, that's what matters."

They walked back to the house and the rest of the night remained peaceful.

For Goku, it was almost like he had gotten no sleep by the time the sun rose. He was groggy and not up to his usual energy, but he wasn't willing to stay in bed any longer. Not when he had quality time to spend with his son. He had two years worth of memories to make up for.

When asked what he wanted to do, Gohan wanted to fish. Not dive into the water and pull the fish out by hand, but traditional fishing with hooks and lines. He supposed that made sense since he doubted Gohan wanted to train after what happened yesterday.

"It's just like old times," Gohan sighed as he watched his fishing hook bobbed lazily in the water.

Goku smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It has been a long time." Honestly, he couldn't even remember the last time he fished with his son.

"You promised to do this with me," Gohan suddenly said.

Goku gave him a baffled look. "When did I promise that?"

"Before you flew off to fight Vegeta. You promised that when you won, you would take me fishing," Gohan explained, looking a little sad that he had forgotten.

Goku stood silent for several seconds. "Yeah…I remember now. It was…so long ago." He looked at his son. "You remembered the entire time?"

Gohan nodded and stared at the water. "I kept clinging to that promise, reminding myself that you were sure to return because you always kept your promises."

Goku shifted slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable. He knew it had to be asked, no point of tiptoeing around it. "Do you resent me for not coming home sooner?"

His son didn't stop staring at the lake. "A little. I mean, why didn't you want to return when we try to wish you back? You didn't even give a reason. Was learning how to teleport that important to you?"

Goku sighed. "I did think it was important for the reasons I gave. With the Saiyans and on Namek, people died because I wasn't fast enough to save them. With this technique that will never happen again. I can be there to save everyone."

"But that isn't the truth, not completely," Gohan spoke up before looking look at his father. "Dad, you're the greatest fighter in the universe and a genius. I can't believe it took you almost two years to learn any technique."

He got him there. His son was so smart, yet he called him a genius.

"What was the real reason, dad?" Gohan asked.

He knew that there was no point hiding it. Gohan deserved to know the entire truth.

"You're right. It wasn't all about learning Instant Transmission," Goku said slowly as he prepared himself. "It was also about learning how control being a Super Saiyan. It…wouldn't have been good for me to return when you try to wish for me."

Gohan was silent and his face was blank.

He became worried. Did Gohan understand his reasons? Perhaps it was too much to asked for Gohan to understand. To him, his father disappeared for almost two years without any explanation. He may be happy to see him, but that doesn't mean he wasn't angry with him.

"You're afraid," Gohan spoke suddenly.

Goku stared at him.

"You're afraid of the Super Saiyan," Gohan stated.

He nodded. "Yes."

"But you're not afraid of anything," Gohan said in mild disbelief. "You stood up to people like Vegeta, the Ginyu Force, and Frieza without any fear."

Goku gave a short laughed. "It would be easy for me to say that I've never been afraid before, but that isn't true. I've been afraid a lot of times, especially recently."

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Goku nodded before staring somberly at the lake. "I was afraid when Raditz took you and threatened to kill you. I was afraid when you fought Vegeta and I was unable to move. I was deathly afraid when…I felt you dying when you were fighting Frieza. And…I was scared when Frieza threatened to kill you like he did Krillin."

"That's when you transformed," Gohan whispered.

"I transformed mostly out of anger, but it was also out of fear," Goku admitted. "I was afraid that I would lose you."

Gohan said nothing for several seconds as he took in his dad's words. "If you transformed out of fear of losing me, why do you fear the Super Saiyan?"

Goku thought carefully about what he was about to say. "Because that fear gave way to anger and hatred that I couldn't control at the time. I…became consumed by it and it threatened everything I loved. I became the thing I feared."

"So, you stood away to protect us?" Gohan asked.

"If I couldn't control the Super Saiyan, it was best that I didn't return," Goku said. "If in my rage I came to bring harm to you, I could never forgive myself." There was a slight paused. "You may hate me for it, but I did what was best."

A very long, somewhat uncomfortable silence fall between the two.

Goku wasn't sure how Gohan would react. He gave his reasons; it was the question if his son accepted them. If he didn't, he understood.

"I could never hate you, dad," Gohan said with a small smile. "I mean, I wished you came home when we tried to bring you back, but I never doubted that you would come home. It….just been so hard having you a way."

Goku lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I don't know if I can make it up to you, but I will try."

"But you're wrong," Gohan suddenly said.

This took Goku by surprise. "Wrong? About what?"

"You're wrong about the Super Saiyan. I saw you transform and how you acted. I was never afraid, not even a little. In fact, I never felt safer," Gohan said before looking at his dad. "Because Super Saiyan or not, you're still dad, and you could never harm us."

Goku gave small, humorless chuckle. "I wish I had such faith."

"I know it's true. No matter how angry you get, you're still my gentle father," Gohan said with the utmost confidence before his line started pulling. "Oh, I caught something!"

Goku reached for his son's line, ready to reel in the fish. Gohan quickly stopped him.

"It's okay, dad. I got it," Gohan said as he took his pole and pulled in a giant fish like he was an old expert.

Goku was impressed. The last time he and Gohan fished, the kid was nearly dragged into the water by a fish that size. Then again, Gohan was around four and it was before everything happened. His son was now becoming a young man. He didn't need his daddy to pull in his fish or cuddled him. He could stand on his own.

"Look at the size of this thing!" Gohan exclaimed as he lifted up a fish that was easily three times his size.

"Wow Gohan, what a catch! We'll be eating good tonight!" Goku declared with a voice full of pride.

Gohan laughed while the fish flopped around in his hands.

Maybe Gohan was right about him needlessly fearing the Super Saiyan and he did regret the missing years he lost with his son. But he still felt it was for the best. The safety of his family meant more than time lost. The mere thought that he could lay a hand on his son would have kept him away permanently if it came to that.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case. He was back and he intended to keep it that way this time.

Over the next couple of days, life slowly began to stabilized for the Son family. Goku still had nightmares on some nights, but Chi-Chi was there to smooth him and eased his fears. Goku and Gohan also reconnected and spent most of their time together training, hunting, and telling stories about his time in space.

Piccolo also come by often, mostly to check on Gohan and to make sure everything was okay with Goku. He felt the conflict in Goku's energy and listened in on Goku and Chi-Chi's conversation that first night.

He took it upon himself to give Goku meditation exercises so he could better control the rage of the Super Saiyan. Now that Goku truly was the strongest being in the universe, the last thing they needed was him going berserk. They had enough worries with Vegeta being around.

His efforts seemed to have worked since Goku was beginning to rest more peacefully and the spikes of energy eventually ceased after a few months. It seemed Goku just needed time and the love of his family to settle his mind and make peace with what happened on Namek.

As the years past, a time a peace fell upon the Earth and the struggles against the Saiyans and Frieza faded into stories told among friends.

It was a peace that would eventually be shattered.

* * *

**And the story moves forward. I always wanted to write Goku coming to terms with what happened on Namek. I am always surprise that there isn't more fanfics on this subject given the emotional turmoil Goku was put through. *Shrug* It is what it is I guess.**

**Until next chapter.**


	4. Foreboding

**The next chapter is here. Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favorites. Glad so many people are enjoying the story, especially when things are going to start picking up.**

**Well, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Foreboding**

* * *

Gohan leaned back into his chair as he stared absently out the open window.

It was such a nice early fall day that it seemed such a waste to be stuck inside. But his mom insisted that he finished studying before she would even considered letting him out. It was just so hard to concentrate.

Normally, he didn't mind studying. It was fun to learn new things about the world, people, and history but right now he just felt like playing.

He sighed as he went back to reading the same paragraph he has been stuck on for the past hour. At this rate, he would never go outside today.

"Gohan," the cheerful voice of his dad called.

He looked towards the door and saw his father leaning against the doorframe. He was dressed in his standard orange gi, telling him that he was going out to train.

Since he came home nearly three years ago, his mother insisted that he wears something other than his turtle uniform all the time. So, when dad wasn't out training he wore normal human clothes. Which wasn't often since he trained everyday with very few exceptions. Personally, he always thought his dad looked strange in common clothing. It never suited him.

"Hey, I'm going to spar with Piccolo. Do you want to come?" Goku asked. A huge grin was plastered on his face.

Gohan smiled widely. It has been several weeks since he's seen Piccolo, although he usual stayed close to this area. He never comes near the house because he knew his mom didn't like him. She barely tolerated them seeing him at all. Despite everything, she still saw him as the Demon King Piccolo.

It saddened him that Piccolo and his mom, two of his favorite people in the world, couldn't come to terms with one another. Dad said it was because she saw Piccolo try to kill him and it badly traumatized her to the point that it all but took her love for martial arts. For his mom, Piccolo was her first experience with an evil being and she never forgotten. Much like how the memory of Frieza was forever engraved into his memory despite that monster being dead for several years.

Hopefully, one day, she would see the truly good person Piccolo was. He wasn't the Demon King anymore, but his honorary uncle.

"Sure!" he answered before he ended his current line of thought.

"Goku, you know Gohan is studying," the voice of his mother interrupted as she walked towards his dad. She had her arms crossed and was glaring harshly. "I told Gohan that he couldn't leave until he finished his studies."

"Ah, come on Chi-Chi, he's been cooped inside this house studying for days and the weather's so nice today," Goku said in his normal good humor.

Chi-Chi scowled at her husband. "You're too carefree. How do you expect Gohan to get into a good school if you're so lacks about his studies?"

"Chi-Chi, if you let him out today, I promise not to interfere with his studies again this week." Goku attempted to reason. "It's just one afternoon. Besides, Gohan's smart. He'll easily catch up on anything he miss."

Several seconds past and Chi-Chi kept her arms crossed. It looked like she wasn't going to budge until she suddenly smiled. "Okay, just this one afternoon. But Gohan will have to study extra long to make up for the work he lost."

"Yahoo!" Gohan cheered. He practically threw his pencil in the air and almost knocked over his chair.

"You heard your mother, get ready," Goku said.

He didn't have to be told twice. In a span of a few minutes he had his own gi on, modeled after his mentor. He recently made a new one since he outgrew his other outfit. Since he turned ten, he'd grown several sizes.

His mother was surprise at first since she assumed that he would grow like his dad did. From what everyone told him and the pictures he seen, his father was a really short kid, barely taller than Krillin. It wasn't until he was a teenager that he suddenly shot up over two feet.

According to Vegeta it was because Saiyans' had long childhoods and didn't really have 'teenage' years like humans. Gohan so far seemed to be a middle ground of the two. He was kinda short for his age, but he did actually look his age.

"Gohan, are you ready!?" Goku called.

"Coming dad!" Gohan shouted as he rushed towards the front door. He made sure to kiss his mom before he left. "Bye, mom."

"You take care and don't let Piccolo be too rough on you!" Chi-Chi yelled as Gohan ran out the door.

His dad was standing near the door, bathing in the warm sun. He looked at peace, almost serene, something that was severally missed about two years ago.

Since his returned, his dad has changed. He was still carefree and happy, but there was now a deep sadness in his eyes and he appeared older. These changes were much more prominent during those first few months where his dad would randomly space out or wonder off somewhere for hours and he couldn't sense him. It took a very long time for his father to return to normal. Or, at least as normal as he was going to get.

It made tragic sense. Frieza's evil and cruelty affected his dad the most of all. No one could be the same, not after Namek.

He was happy that these last few years have been a time of peace so his dad could heal. To escape the endless battles and the pressures of having the world on his shoulders. His father more than deserved the rest.

"Took you long enough," Goku chuckled as he place a hand on his son's shoulder and put his fingers to his forehead.

In a flash, they were both near a waterfall that was several miles from their house. Floating near the waterfall in a meditated state was Piccolo. He didn't acknowledge the duo.

"Hey, Piccolo," Goku greeted in his usual cheerful manner. "Training hard as always."

Piccolo slowly cracked his eyes opened and stared at the older Saiyan. "Of course. Times of peace are fleeting. Frieza maybe dead, but others like him can always come." He fully opened his eyes. "And I don't like the fact that you are still so much stronger than me."

Goku laughed. "Don't feel bad. We're about even if I don't become a Super Saiyan."

Piccolo snorted. "You and I both know that isn't true, so stop trying to save my feelings. Anyway, is there something you want? If not, I have training to do."

"Well, that's just it. I was wondering if you up to a sparring match? It has been a while since I fought with someone and Gohan is getting rusty," Goku said as he patted his son's back.

Gohan laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

True, he hadn't been training as much as he used to. Part of it was because of studies, but a big part of it was laziness. He still sparred with his dad every now and then, but that was more for fun and bonding. He couldn't bring himself to seriously train like he did under Piccolo. With all the defenders living on Earth, it seemed he wasn't really needed.

Especially his dad, who powers as a Super Saiyan has grown since the day Frieza came. The few times he transformed, he dominated both Piccolo and him like they were beginners. There was no doubt in his mind that he was the strongest in the universe and that he could repel any threat that dared came to Earth. And if his father's strength alone wasn't enough, Piccolo and even Vegeta were around. There just didn't seem to be a place in their ranks.

Gohan was knocked out of his musings when he felt Piccolo glared at him. There was an aura of disappointment that made his stomach drop.

"I see what you mean. Gohan, you've barely gotten stronger since the last time I saw you. A warrior must always train his body along with his mind," Piccolo said as he got out of his meditation stance and floated towards the Saiyan duo. "Your father and I won't be around to protect this world forever. It's up to you, as the next generation, to grow stronger and surpass us."

Gohan looked at Piccolo in surprise. "But you and dad aren't going anywhere."

"You shouldn't take life for granted. I thought you would be more than aware of that," Piccolo said as he stepped in front of Gohan.

Gohan lowered his eyes in shamed. Was he taken life for granted despite everything he experience?

"Geez, Piccolo, you can be such a downer," Goku chuckled, lighting the mood. "Gohan's still young. He got the rest of his life to train." He patted his son back. "We just need to keep him in shape until he's ready."

Piccolo had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "You're too soft on him. This is why he was such a marshmallow when I started training him."

Goku laughed at the words choice.

With things settled, the training session commence.

Gohan went first, fighting against Piccolo. It was clear from the outset that the young boy was out of practice. His timing was off and he kept getting baited into Piccolo's attacks.

"Focus, boy!" Piccolo scowled as he decked Gohan across the face. "You're using your eyes again. Feel me out and concentrate on my movements!"

Gohan huffed as he attempted to catch his breath. He almost forgotten how strict Piccolo could be. He wasn't getting any leeway, at all. He had gotten too used to the casual sparring matches that he and his father had.

The momentary lapsed in concentrate cost him. When he finally got his head back in the fight, he was blasted by an energy wave from Piccolo's palm. He was sent flying into the ground and hit hard. He landed just inches from father.

Gohan groaned in pain, struggling to stand up.

"Get up! You can take much more than that!" Piccolo yelled.

Gohan struggled to stand up. This was bringing back many 'fond' memories from his six months of training. Still, after most of the stuff he survived, this was nothing.

Goku stepped forward and stared at his one time rival. "I think he needs a little break. You guys been at it for over an hour."

Piccolo snorted. "As I said, too soft."

"I'm fine dad…" Gohan stuttered as he forced himself to his feet.

"Don't over do it, son. Stressing your body too much won't help you in the long run." Goku advised gently.

"But…"Gohan started.

Goku gave a wolfish grin. "Besides, I can't let you wear Piccolo out before I get my turn."

Piccolo smirked at the comment. "So, you wish to challenge me? Bring it on. I won't be as nice to you as I was with Gohan."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Goku teased as flew up and within seconds, the two superpowers were mixing it up. Their punches were so powerful that it left a shockwave with every hit.

Gohan could only look in awe at the two people he admired. They were just sparring and they were able to fight at that level. Piccolo wasn't kidding when he said that he was going easy on him. One of those punches would have knocked him out.

His dad was in fine shape as usual, dodging and parrying Piccolo's assaults with little to no trouble. Piccolo, however, was a quick thinker and was able to land several strikes by mixing up his strategy.

They were both awesome.

Piccolo grunted as he watched his opponent's movement. Unlike Gohan, he wasn't impressed by what he saw.

It has been awhile since he sparred with Goku, but his movements were sloppier and sluggish than last time. Goku was also leaving himself open far too often for it to a simple lapsed in judgment.

"Are you taking me seriously?" Piccolo asked in frustration. "I'm not your son. Don't you dare fight me with kid gloves."

Goku didn't smirk or jive back. In fact, he looked too winded to talk.

This got Piccolo's attention. He couldn't be tired, not from just this. Goku was one who could spar for hours without getting exhausted.

"Huh, guess Gohan isn't the only one rusty," Goku mused as he charged Piccolo.

It went like this for almost an hour. Piccolo noted with concern that Goku was tiring quickly and he wasn't dodging as much, choosing to tank most of his hits. Even then, his attacks seemed to hurt Goku more than it should.

What was going on? Goku couldn't be doing this on purpose and he couldn't be rusty as he claimed earlier. He has been monitoring Goku's training through his senses and he has always been on point.

Wait, that wasn't completely true. For a few days now, he had felt a slight decline in Goku's power. He thought nothing of it since everyone had their off days. Now...he was wondering if something was really wrong.

Piccolo stopped the match and stared at his one time enemy.

Goku was a mess. He was breathing hard and was sweating all over. His eyes also had a slight gaze look, like he hasn't slept that day. Just from this spar match, it looked like he took on an army of super powered entities.

"Goku, are you well?" Piccolo asked bluntly.

The question took Goku by surprise. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Don't give me that," Piccolo said with a note of impatience. "You're barely keeping up with me and you're dead tired despite the short time we have been fighting. This isn't like you."

Goku rubbed the sweat off of his forehead. "Well, I have been a little tired lately, but I'm sure it's nothing."

Piccolo continued to stare at Goku. "Perhaps you're catching a cold."

"A cold?" Goku asked in confusion.

"You know, a cold. That disease that humans usually get. When they start coughing and sneezing, and stuff," Piccolo said, trying to remember what a cold looked like.

He saw it once with Gohan when they were training for the Saiyans. A disgusting and bothersome illness. Made him happy that he wasn't human.

"Oh that," Goku said in recognition. "Well, I've never gotten a cold before. I've never been sick when I think about it. Unless you count being beaten to a pulp."

Piccolo hummed. "Well...maybe it's nothing, but you shouldn't spar with me until you get over whatever you have. There's no point fighting a weakened opponent."

"Are you guys stopping?" Gohan asked as he flew up towards the two warriors. "Then, it's my turn to fight dad?"

"We're calling it a day," Piccolo answered before Goku could speak.

Gohan's face dropped. "Oh, how come? Is it because I did so badly against you, Piccolo?"

"I just want to train by myself," Piccolo said while glancing at Goku. "Come back when you can give me a decent workout."

Goku returned Piccolo's glance with a grateful smile. He didn't want to worry Gohan over nothing.

"Well...okay then," Gohan said in disappointment before he brightened up. "I'll be sure to become much stronger the next time we spar."

A rare smile graced Piccolo's face. "You better. I hate to think that all those lessons I gave you would go to waste."

"We better get home, Gohan," Goku said as he patted Gohan's head. With a gesture, he teleported away, leaving Piccolo to his thought.

Piccolo floated in silent for several seconds, staring at the spot where Goku vanished. The wind whipped his cape around.

"I don't know why, but...I got a feeling of forbearance," he said to himself. "Is something about to happen again?"

* * *

Goku gave a sighed of satisfaction as he patted his inflated stomach. "Aw, that was so good as always Chi-Chi."

"Glad you liked it," Chi-Chi said as she washed the dishes. She finished eating an hour ago and had long gotten into the habit of washing dishes before they piled up and overwhelmed her.

"Yeah, mom, everything was great," Gohan complimented as he finished his meal.

Goku gave a big yawn. "Well, I'm heading for bed. I really worn myself out with Piccolo today."

The statement got Chi-Chi's attention.

He has only been training for a couple of hours. It usually took far more than that to wear him out. Maybe he was just training more intensely today. That brute, Piccolo, always went too far with sparring with her boys. She still hadn't forgiven him for nearly breaking Gohan's arm a year ago.

"Remember, we're leaving tomorrow to go to Bulma's house," Chi-Chi said, her back still away from the table. "She wants everyone there to see her new baby."

"Aw yeah, Trunks, right?" Goku asked before he laughed. "Yeah, I still can't believe it. Who would have thought Vegeta and Bulma of all people would have a baby."

Chi-Chi shook her head. Honestly, what did Bulma see in that man? Despite no longer being a murderous, space pirate, he was still a rude, pompous man who life's goal was to kill her husband. Then again, Bulma seemed to have a thing for bad boys.

Gohan gave a huge smile. "I can't wait to meet him. I'll finally have someone around my age to play with."

Chi-Chi gave a small smile. "And you will be a good role model for little Trunks."

Gohan meekly laughed.

"Well, I'm off," Goku said as he stood up and stretched. "See you tomorrow, Gohan."

Gohan smiled. "Night, dad."

Goku left the kitchen, almost stumbling in exhausting.

"Your father had a hard day today. Did Piccolo and him overdo it again?" Chi-Chi asked her son.

Gohan shook his head. "No. They were both going fairly easy."

Chi-Chi hummed in confusion as she went to collect the remaining plates. She stopped short when she saw some food left on the table. It wasn't much, just some scraps here and there, but it was still concerning. Her Goku never left food behind, not even the smallest scrap. He was practically a garbage disposer.

She quickly shook her head. It was probably nothing. She tended to worry too much. "You should get to bed too, Gohan. You have an early day tomorrow."

"Okay, mom," Gohan said as he got up, kissed her, and left for bed, excited to meet the new half-saiyan.

* * *

Goku groaned as he forcibly opened his eyes. Despite going to bed earlier than usual, he still felt very tired and sluggish. He couldn't figure out why. He hadn't done anything stressful. At least, no more stressful than usual. He also began to notice that it was gradually getting harder to get out of bed. Really, he just felt like sleeping all the time.

He looked out the window and saw that the sun had fully rose, bathing the room that his wife and him shared in its warm glow.

That was worrying. He usually was up before sunrise. He liked to train a little before breakfast. Now, he would barely have time to dress before Chi-Chi called them down.

At the thought of food, he didn't feel his normal excitement. He just didn't feel like eating. But that was impossible, he _always_ want to eat. There was never a time he didn't feel like eating, even when he's fairly full. What was wrong with him?

"Gohan, Goku, breakfast's ready!" Chi-Chi called.

Goku rubbed his forehead. It was nothing. Maybe he was getting something like Piccolo said, despite never being sick before. There was always a first for everything. Hopefully, it would pass soon. He seen people get sick and it didn't look pleasant.

Once he got his clothes on, he was off to the kitchen. By the time he got there, Gohan was already happily eating.

"Goku, you're late, even though you didn't go out today," Chi-Chi said. There was a hint of concern in her voice.

Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Sorry, I overslept. Guess I was more tired than I thought."

Chi-Chi didn't seem to believe him, but decided not to push the subject. "If you're not going to train, why are you wearing your gi? You know the deal we made."

"Well, I want to wear something comfortable when we see Bulma today," Goku said as he took a seat. "Besides, Vegeta will be there and he may want to settle the score."

"Really, I doubt Bulma would appreciate you two fighting on her son's introduction day," Chi-Chi scowled.

Goku ate a bowl of rice. "You never know. Best to be prepared."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Chi-Chi reprimanded. "You're setting a bad example for Gohan."

The morning past slowly and soon it was time for the young family to make their way to West City. Since Chi-Chi wasn't in the mood to ride on Goku's back, they flew to the metropolis on the Flying Nimbus.

Goku offered to teleport them, but Chi-Chi wanted to see the sights. She also enjoyed flying, especially when cuddling with her husband.

Gohan flew beside them, relishing the wind blowing through his hair and Chi-Chi was excited to be leaving the mountain area. It's been a long time since she'd been to the city.

It was early afternoon when they arrived.

"Hey, aren't that Goku and his family?" Oolong asked when he saw the familiar golden cloud.

"Yeah, that's them," Yamcha said, smiling upon seeing his old friend.

"Hey, Yamcha! Hey, Oolong!" Gohan greeted cheerfully, waving at the duo.

"Gohan!" Yamcha exclaimed as the young boy landed in front of him. "Wow, you've really grown up. You're looking more like your dad every day."

Gohan blushed at the compliment. "You think so?"

"I know so," Yamcha said as he rubbed Gohan's head. "And you've gotten stronger too. I can feel it."

Oolong laughed. "You better watch out, Yamcha. In a couple of more months, he may become stronger than you."

Yamcha laughed. "In honesty, he probably is already much stronger than me. It has been awhile since I've really trained."

Goku and Chi-Chi finally landed.

"Chi-Chi, Goku, it's been awhile," Yamcha greeted.

"I think almost two years, right?" Goku asked as he helped Chi-Chi off the Nimbus.

"Well, we haven't seen each other since you took care of Frieza. We had several get-togethers since then, but you were always busy training," Yamcha said.

Goku just laughed.

"So where is baby Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked, barely containing her excitement. "I've been dying to see him since Bulma sent us the pictures."

"He's inside. I'll take you to him," Yamcha said as he led the Son family into the Capsule Corp building.

"Hey, Yamcha, sorry it didn't work out between you and Bulma," Goku said. "I thought for sure that you two were going to get married."

Yamcha's eyes became downcast. "Yeah...but I guess it wasn't meant to be." He then smiled. "It's okay though. We parted on good terms and we're still close friends. I even take care of Trunks when Bulma's busy."

"Not Vegeta," Goku noted.

Yamcha snorted. "He's too busy in that gravity chamber to look after a baby. He barely acknowledges Trunks existence anyway."

"Well, maybe Vegeta will show interest when Trunks is old enough to train," Goku offered.

"Yeah, that sounds like him," Yamcha said in mild disgust.

They entered the area where the party was being held and saw that they weren't alone. Krillin and Master Roshi were there along with the Ox-King. He must have driven himself here. To Goku's surprised, even Launch was here. She was currently in her good form talking to Mrs. Brief.

"Hey, everyone!" Goku yelled in greeting.

Krillin smiled. "Goku, glad you could make it. And hi, Gohan and Chi-Chi."

Gohan looked around. "Looks like everyone's here except for Tien and Chiaotzu." He could sense Piccolo's presence despite him not being in the room.

"According to Bulma she couldn't find them. You know those two, they could be anywhere in the world," Krillin said. "Besides, I don't think Tien wants anything to do with Vegeta, not that I can blame him."

Goku laughed. "Yeah, Tien has had a grudge on Vegeta since he was our enemy."

Yamcha folded his arms. "Huh, I'm here to support Bulma and Trunks. I wouldn't even breath the same air as that jerk if it wasn't for her."

Krillin nodded. "Even though Vegeta is on our side, more-or-less, I still can't believe that him and Bulma had a kid. I mean, how does that even happen? Where they both drunk or something?"

"I heard that!" a loud voice exclaimed.

Krillin nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that Bulma was standing behind him with a young baby in her arms. "Bu...Bulma!"

"For your information I was very sober when I conceived Trunks," Bulma continued to scowl.

"I...I didn't mean it like that!" Krillin stumbled, putting his hands up in defense.

Gohan laughed at how flustered his friend was. Krillin had a talent for putting his foot in his mouth.

Goku stepped forward and stared at the baby. "So, this is little Trunks, huh? He's definitely Vegeta and your child. He got both of your looks."

Bulma immediately calmed down and smiled. "You think so? I thinks he takes more after me, given that he isn't hideous like his daddy."

Krillin choked, trying not to laugh.

Yamcha had no such reservation and openly snickered.

Gohan walked over to Bulma and reached for Trunks' small hands. The baby instinctually grabbed Gohan's finger and squeezed. "He's very strong."

"Well, he is Vegeta's child," Yamcha said. "I wouldn't be surprise if he become as strong you, Gohan."

Chi-Chi smiled as she looked at the baby. "He's just so adorable."

Goku noticed something. "Hey Bulma, where's Trunks' tail? Did you remove it?"

"Actually, he wasn't born with one. Vegeta said that tails are recessive in half-Saiyans," Bulma answered.

"Huh, really?" Goku asked in interest.

Bulma nodded. "It's probably for the best. Even though there's no moon anymore, I wouldn't chance him turning into a monster."

"I guess so," Goku said softly.

He personally loved his tail and somewhat regretted letting Kami take it. But after learning the truth about the full moon, he missed his tail much less. It would be a painful reminder.

Gohan looked towards the older woman. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure, kid. Just be gentle," Bulma said as she carefully handed Trunks to Gohan.

Gohan smiled as he rocked the fellow half-saiyan in his arms. He felt a kindred link formed between him and the baby. They were the sons of the two greatest warriors on the planet.

Master Roshi suddenly appeared in front of Bulma. "That's a nice kid, Bulma. But what I'm really surprise about is that you were able keep your figure." He eyed her boobs. "In fact, I think you assets have gotten even bigger." He reached to touch.

Bulma violently slapped him across the face, sending him crashing into the floor. "You dirty old man! I should get Vegeta out her to vaporize you!"

Roshi quivered on the floor. "Ow...can't you take a joke."

Krillin chuckled. "Well, Bulma's even more dangerous now that she has one of the strongest fighters in the world at her command."

"I doubt Vegeta would even care," Oolong joked under his breath.

"What was that!?" Bulma yelled, startling Oolong.

"No...nothing!" Oolong stuttered before turning his head. "I see having a baby haven't calm you down. Poor kid."

Bulma heard the mutter and attempted to choke Oolong.

Goku laughed at the entire scene. It was just like the old days.

The get-together went smoothly with every catching up with one another. Chi-Chi and Bulma were chatting, trading advise about how to deal with a half-saiyan child, while Gohan played with the baby.

Roshi, Puar, and Oolong were playing a friendly game of cards, which Puar was easily winning.

Launch was helping Mrs. Briefs serve refreshments and food while also catching up with Bulma and Roshi.

Goku spent most of his time chatting with Yamcha and Krillin, talking about old times and the new happenings. After over an hour, however, he quickly found himself getting tired. The drowsiness that he has been suffering from all week had gotten worse since he came to Capsule Corp. It was taking everything he had just to stay awake.

"Hey Goku, are you feeling okay?" Krillin suddenly asked, cutting through the fog of drowsiness. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah, you've been looking dead on your feet for awhile now," Yamcha noted in concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh...I just been training extra hard this week," Goku answered as he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It wasn't helping

"What kind of training have you been doing? You never been like this, even when we were training under Master Roshi," Krillin said, not believing anything Goku was saying. "I mean, it was always me who was dead on his feet, remember?" He tried to joke, but his humor didn't produced a smile on Goku. It didn't even appear his old friend heard him.

"I think I'll go lay down somewhere," Goku said. If he bothered to keep standing, he would undoubtedly faint and then Bulma would be mad at him.

Yamcha and Krillin gave Goku worrying looks as he left, but he barely acknowledged them.

Thankfully, everyone was too busy doing their own thing to noticed that he left.

He walked until he came to one of Capsule Corps' many indoor gardens. He glanced up to see Piccolo, floating over one of the artificial rivers. His eyes were closed in meditation and he didn't seem to notice his presence. Although, he was certain Piccolo knew he was there.

Normally, Goku would bug Piccolo to join everyone in the other room. It was a party, after all, and why even bothered coming if you weren't going to socialize. But he just didn't care. He just wanted to go to sleep. Yes, resting for an hour or two should get him back on his feet.

He lay down by one of the large trees and closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was out.

He wasn't sure how long he slept, but he was annoyed to find that someone was shaking him. They were voices, but he ignored them. He wanted to sleep longer.

"Goku! Goku!" a voice yelled.

"What's wrong with him?" someone asked.

"I don't know, but he feels hot and he's sweating pretty badly," another person said.

"Get Chi-Chi," someone ordered.

At the mention of his wife's name, Goku slowly dragged himself back into consciousness. He noticed that Yamcha, Krillin, and Oolong were surrounding him. Off the corner of his eye, he noticed Piccolo. Despite his impassive expression, he appeared just as concern as the others.

"He's awake!" Yamcha exclaimed, sighing in relief.

"Goku, are you alright?" Krillin asked, not even bothering to hide his concern.

"Huh..." Goku answered dimly. Why was he suddenly so hot and dizzy? He also noticed that there was now a slight pain in his chest.

"Sheesh, you scared us," Oolong scowled. "Bulma sent us to get you and you wouldn't wake up no matter how much we bugged you. You didn't even flinch when Krillin mentioned food."

Goku blinked. So that's why they were so worried.

Yamcha put a hand on his forehead and frowned. "Yeah, he has a fever. Judging from his complexion I would say he has the flu or something like it."

"The flu? But Goku has never been sick before," Krillin said.

"Well, he's definitely sick now," Yamcha said as he looked over his friend with a critical eye. "Other then drowsiness do you have chills, body aches, or anything else?"

Goku shook his head. "No. I feel sort-of hot, actually."

Before Yamaha could ask anymore questions, Chi-Chi chose that moment to run into the garden, nearly knocked over Krillin and Yamcha. Puar was floating next to her.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked. She was closed to panicking.

"Chi-Chi...it's nothing..." Goku answered sluggishly. Despite the nap, he actually felt much worse than before and the pain in his chest was increasing. It felt like he was going to pass out again.

Chi-Chi bought none of that and placed her hand on his forehead, just like what Yamcha did earlier. She frowned. "You're burning up. I'm taking you home right now."

"But Chi-Chi..." Goku started.

"Don't you 'but Chi-Chi' me," she almost screamed. "You're ill and you trying to play it off isn't going to help you. You could also get the baby sick."

Goku almost groaned. He knew that there was no arguing with Chi-Chi when she was like this and he didn't feel like trying. All he knew was that he was uncomfortably hot, his chest hurt, and he was dead tired. All and all, he wasn't at his best.

He was helped to his feet by Krillin and Yamcha and they assisted him out of the garden. It didn't take long for the others to know something was wrong when they saw Goku walking with his head down and struggling to place one foot in front of the other. His knees nearly collapsed under him several times.

"Dad, what's wrong!?" Gohan asked as he ran towards his father's side.

"You're father's sick and we're taking him home," Chi-Chi answered before Goku could speak.

"Sick?" Bulma repeated in shock. "But Goku has never gotten ill."

"Well, he is now," Chi-Chi said firmly before her face softened. "I'm sorry, Bulma. This was supposed to yours and Trunks' day."

Bulma shook her head. "No, that's okay." She stared worriedly at Goku, not liking how pale his face was and how distance he seemed. It was like he was no longer there. How did he get this bad so quickly? He was fine just a couple hours ago. "Just, take care of him."

"I will," Chi-Chi assured as they walked Goku to the entrance.

Gohan trailed closed behind them, ready to support his dad anyway he could.

After a few minutes, they were outside and Goku was loaded onto the Flying Nimbus. As soon as his head hit the golden cloud, his strength gave out again and he surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

**Told you things were going to be moving. Hope you enjoyed and until the next chapter.**


	5. A Killer Within

**Next chapter up and ready. Thank you again for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It always good to see and people enjoying the story.**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Killer Within**

* * *

Chi-Chi filled the wooden bucket with cold water as she stared absently out the kitchen's window.

Two days. It has been two days since her husband had falling ill.

At first, she thought it was a really bad cold or maybe the flu. Although it was odd for Goku to be sick at all, she wasn't too concern. Her Goku was young and in great shape. Surely, any illness he got would blow past him like everything else and he would be back to normal within a day or two, annoying her about food and training. Instead, he had gotten much worse.

Goku hadn't regained consciousness since they brought him home and his fever refused to go down despite her efforts, causing him to be fitful in his sleep. He also appeared to be in pain. Every now and then, he would gasp his chest and whimper quietly. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She never heard of sickness that gave chest pains.

She considered given him some kind of medicine for the pain and fever, but she wasn't sure how he would react. Goku was an alien who didn't seem to response to drugs. When he was in the hospital after fighting Vegeta the doctors had a hard time sedating him. They later told her that they gave him enough sedatives for twenty people just to make his drowsy. Which meant a lot of injections, that didn't make Goku happy.

Given him over the counter medication would probably do nothing for him unless they purposely overdosed him. That was something she wasn't willing to risk that would make her sicker. Still, if his fever gets worse they may need a doctor intervention.

Chi-Chi shook her head. Given how Goku acted around doctors, that would be the last resort. She would never understand how a man could have nearly every bone broken, face life-or-death battles routinely, and fought against demons and monsters could be terrified of needles.

Besides, she was jumping the gun. She doubted Goku was severally ill. It had to be the flu or maybe a mild virus. In a couple more days the worse would past and her Goku would be back to his old self.

With the bucket full, she made her way to their room. Goku was lying in bed, breathing hard as sweat drenched his face. The way he was gasping for air and his face twitching told her that Goku was having another nightmare.

She frowned as she dumped a cloth into the cool water and began to wipe his face. Goku growled and turned away from the cold rag. The contrast between the cloth and his burning skin was causing him more discomfort.

"It's okay, honey. This is to cool you down," Chi-Chi murmured in a motherly tone as she continued to wipe his forehead.

Goku gave a sudden gasp and his eyes shot opened.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed in shock.

"Chi...Chi...?" Goku whispered. He sounded so weak. He also didn't appear to know where he was. "Where..."

"You're back home," Chi-Chi answered once she got over her shock.

Goku took several deep breaths and relaxed. "It was…a dream…"

Chi-Chi frowned. Was he dreaming about Namek again? It'd been over a year since he had those nightmares. "Do you remember what happened?"

Goku closed his eyes and took several harsh breaths. "I remember...taking a nap in Bulma's garden... Don't remember much after that..."

"You're sick," Chi-Chi stated bluntly. "You've been in bed for almost two days."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Two days!?"

Chi-Chi nodded before she smiling. "But you're awake now. That must mean you're getting better."

Goku said nothing as he sensed his body. Never being sick, he wasn't sure what 'getting better' felt like for these kinds of things. What he knew was that his body was very hot and he was drenched in his own sweat. He was still drowsy making everything less than real. And his chest hurt really badly. Before, it was a slight dull ache, but now it was sharp almost stabbing pain and seemed to increase with each heartbeat. He felt _far_ from better.

Goku nearly jumped out of his skin when Chi-Chi wiped his face with the wet cloth. "That's cold!"

"Of course it is. I'm trying to bring your temperature down," Chi-Chi said in an even tone as she went back to wiping his forehead.

He gritted his teeth as the coldness of the cloth shoot through his body and made him shiver. He didn't know being sick sucked so much. He now understood what Gohan felt when he got his annual summer flu.

There was a long silence as Chi-Chi patted the rag across her husband's face.

"What were you dreaming about?" she suddenly asked.

Goku turned towards her. "Huh?"

"You've been having several nightmares," Chi-Chi explained before bitting her lips. "Were…were you dreaming about Namek?"

He turned away from Chi-Chi and closed his eyes. There, he went quiet.

At first, Chi-Chi thought he fell back to sleep.

"I don't remember much, but it wasn't Namek," he suddenly spoke up, startling Chi-Chi. "I saw the world…burning. I saw everyone being murdered by a powerful enemy…. Two of them…. Both with cold blue eyes with no soul." He shivered as he recalled the nightmare. "Before the dream ended I heard Gohan crying."

Chi-Chi felt chilled by his words. "But it was just a dream."

"Or a warning," Goku muttered. "Similar dreams haunted me before my brother came. I also had terrifying images before something terrible happened. But…these dreams were _much_ worse. I sense…only despair and death in them. No hope. No hope at all."

Chi-Chi frowned. "Well, it's probably still nothing. Everyone have weird dreams when they're ill."

Goku didn't answer back, choosing instead to stare at the ceiling.

"Mom, I'm home!" Gohan called as the front door opened and closed.

"I'm with your father! Leave the food on the table!" Chi-Chi yelled, causing Goku's ears to ring.

Within a few minutes, the paddles of Gohan's footsteps reached his ears. "Mom, how is..." He stopped short when he noticed that Goku was conscious. "Dad, you're awake!" He ran happily to his father's bedside. "How are you feeling? Has your fever gone down? Is there something I can get you?"

The rapid fired of Gohan's question made his head spin.

"Gohan, don't agitate your father. He just woke up a few minutes ago," Chi-Chi lightly scowled.

Gohan laughed nervously. "Oh, sorry."

Goku gave a tired smile. "It's okay." He looked towards his son. "You've been taking care of things?" He reached up and petted his son's head. The simple gestured took a lot out of him. His arms felt like deadweight.

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I've even done some hunting and cooking since mom been so busy."

He chuckled. "That's my boy. I might be laid up for awhile, so you have to take care of mom until I'm better." He lowered his arm, using up all of his strength.

Gohan lowered his head slightly. It was easy to see the worry in his face. "Of course. Just concentrate on getting better, okay. It isn't like you to lay in bed when it's been so nice all week." He stared at his father. "So, how you're feeling?"

Goku closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get a sense of his body again. "I feel…." He suddenly stopped.

Chi-Chi immediately noticed the change and became alarm at how pale her husband suddenly became. He was sweating more and his breathing greatly increased. His eyes were also dilated and a tinge of blue formed on his lips. It was like death itself had seized him.

"Goku? Goku, are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked, closed to panicking.

Goku couldn't answer.

Pain. Unimaginable, burning pain was shooting through his chest and spreading across his entire body like a wildfire. It felt like someone had stabbed a flaming knife through his heart and was slowing twisting it.

He was no stranger to pain. As a warrior he had torn muscles, dislocated joints, shattered every bone in his body, had holes shot through him, nearly beating to death, and actually died. But this was different. The agony in his chest was so unbearable that he literally wanted to rip his own heart out.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Gohan asked in increasing panic. He had never seen his dad like this. Even when he was nearly crushed to death by Vegeta, he didn't look like this.

"Go..." Chi-Chi tried to speak.

Without warning, Goku released a piercing, almost animalistic scream. He grabbed his chest where his heart was and howled in pure anguish. The pain was so intense that tears were falling down his eyes as wave after wave of flaming agony shoot through him.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed in horror as she attempted to hold him down. "Goku, please hang on!"

"DADDY!" Gohan also yelled in terror, helpless to do anything to help.

Goku was beyond hearing any of them. The only thing he could focus on was the pain drowning all his senses.

It hurts!

It hurts so badly that he wanted to die. _Anything_ was better than this agony! He take being shoot through the chest by Piccolo, crushed by Vegeta, or beating to death by Frieza over this! It felt like his heart was exploding into flames.

It hurts!

Make it stopped! Please make it stop! He begged, pleading for anyone or anything to take the pain away. It was like he was losing his very mind to the pain.

"Goku! Goku!" Chi-Chi continued to scream as she shook her husband, who was now thrashing frantically.

What's wrong with him? It was like he was having a heart attack, but that was impossible. Goku was too young for that. No…not even a heart attack looked this bad. It sounded like he was being tortured.

"Mom, what's wrong with dad!?" Gohan all but yelled. Tears were streaming down his face, making him appear much younger.

"I...don't know..." Chi-Chi answered, completely at a lost. She never felt so helpless. She needed to get a doctor right a way. She wasn't equipped to deal with this. "Gohan, keep an eye on your father. I'm going to call the family doctor."

Gohan numbly nodded as his mom ran out of the room, nearly knocking the door off the hinges.

* * *

From his training spot, Piccolo felt it.

Since the day Goku had taken ill, he has been monitoring the man's life force. He wasn't sure why, but something told him that he should keep watch over his one-time enemy. He almost scoffed at the notion. It wasn't like Goku of all people needed a babysitter, despite how childish the man could be.

Now, he felt Goku's power take a sudden and sharp dip. It has been fluctuating for several days, but it had remained relatively stable. Now, it felt like Goku was struggling to stay alive. What was going on?

Almost despite himself, he shot off towards Goku's house.

* * *

Out on the Lookout high in the heavens, Kami felt it too. He looked down at the lower realm to see what had disturbed him.

"Kami, what's wrong?" Mr. Popo asked when he saw his master staring down at the lower world.

Kami remained silently for several seconds. "It's Goku. Something is very wrong with him."

Now Mr. Popo was concern. "What happened to him?"

Kami shook his head. "I am not completely sure, but he appears to be very sick. His energy is dropping rapidly."

"But Goku should get better. He is strong," Mr. Popo said with some assurance.

Kami nodded, but found no comfort in his assistance's words. "Yes, he is strong. Perhaps the strongest in the universe, but... Goku may not be able to weather this one. Especially, if he has what I fear."

"You mean..." Mr. Popo gasped.

"I cannot say for sure. The illness that has been spreading across the Earth is strange even to me. Given that Goku is not of this world, there is no telling how this may affect him," Kami answered honestly before shaking his head.

There was long moment silent between the guardian and the caretaker.

"Can a senzu bean help him? Mr. Popo asked.

Kami shook his head. "Despite the senzu's miraculous powers, it cannot cure a natural illness no more than Shenron can revive someone who dies of a natural cause. No, as much as it pains me say this, Goku will have fight this enemy on his own."

Mr. Popo frowned. "If he loses…"

"He can never be revive," Kami woefully confirmed. "All we can do is pray for him." He laughed humorlessly. "Despite being guardian of his world, I'm powerless to help our greatest champion. I cannot even ease his pain. He has done so much for us and this world, and yet, I can only defer to a higher power in his time of need."

Mr. Popo didn't speak as he stared at Kami, fearing what was happening below.

* * *

Bulma cooed as she played with baby Trunks. The boy wasn't even a year old and he was already showing motor skills that far exceeded someone his age. Maybe it was those Saiyan genes, but she liked to think it was her own genius showing through. Trunks was going to grow up to be a very smart boy.

The hissed of the door opening got her attention. From the doorway, she could see Vegeta, looking as grumpy as always.

"Well, look who's here. Finally decided to crawl out of that gravity chamber," Bulma said in a disdainful voice before she went back to playing with Trunks. "You missed the party the other day, like you would care anyway. Can't say you were really missed."

Vegeta paid little attention to her rant. "Woman, what's wrong with Kakarot?"

Bulma didn't bother turning around. "Mom should have told you, if you weren't _too_ busy training. He was sick the other day. Probably with the flu or something. Knowing him, he'll bounce back in no time." She finally turned to face him. "Sorry, but you'll just have to wait for your little rematch." She then turned her attention back towards her son.

Vegeta glared at her, annoyed at her tone of voice. "Don't take the immune system of a Saiyan lightly, woman. There's no way that Kakarot would become ill with some earthling disease. Especially a disease that would push his life force near the edge of death."

Bulma stopped playing with Trunks. "What are you talking about?"

Vegeta snorted and folded his arms. "I forgot you can't sense energy. Kakarot's power has dropped to dangerous levels. I thought he was fighting some new enemy or something, but I sense no hostile force. Whatever's happening to Kakarot, it's killing him."

Bulma stood up and took Trunks in her arms. "Don't say stuff like that. You probably just misreading the situation."

"Are you doubting my senses, woman?" Vegeta challenged.

"Well, I'll just call Chi-Chi up and asked her," Bulma said as she walked towards one of the many phones and called the Son's resident. It rang several times, but no one answered, which was strange. Chi-Chi was usually home to answer the phone. After the seventh ring, she hung up. "She's not answering."

"Believe me now?" Vegeta asked almost smugly.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Bulma said instead, heading towards the hanger where all the vehicles were kept.

Vegeta watched her until she disappeared from sight. "Kakarot, whatever the hell is going on with you, you better not die. Not before I get to crush you with the might of our people."

* * *

By the time Piccolo reached Goku's house, he felt the man's power settle. It was still very weak, but at least it didn't feel like it was going to burn out. Perhaps he jumped the gun and the worse had past. Still, it was better to check since he was here anyway.

He landed in the front yard and saw that Gohan was huddled on the ground, looking absolutely miserable.

"Gohan," the Namekian called.

The young boy's head shot up, staring at his mentor with teary eyes. "Pi...Piccolo?" He wiped his face. He knew Piccolo hated when he cried.

"Gohan, what has happened here?" Piccolo asked, getting straight to the point. "What happened to your father?"

Gohan lowered his eyes and sniffed. "He woke up. I thought he was getting better and then he suddenly started to scream in pain and grabbed his chest. Mom called the doctor and he's looking at him right now."

"Grabbed his chest?" Piccolo repeated.

He knew a little about the human anatomy. It was part of the knowledge he inherited from his father. By knowing how the human body worked, it made it easier to kill them. Grabbing the heart and severe chest pains sounded like a heart attack or may be a cardiac arrest.

But Goku wasn't a human. He may look like them, but his body worked differently. It was also hard for him to believe that someone like Goku could be suffering heart failure. This was the same person who heart restarted itself after his father beat him near to death. What the hell was going on?

"Is he going to be alright, Piccolo?" Gohan asked desperately as he stared at his teacher.

"I don't know," Piccolo answered honestly. The last thing Gohan needed was false assurances. "But given that it is your dad, he won't die easily."

Gohan only nodded and went back to staring at the ground.

Almost an hour past before the sound of a jet reached their ears. The duo looked up to see a Capsule Corp helicopter heading towards them.

"Bulma?" Gohan asked in confusion.

The helicopter landed and Bulma stepped out. "Hey!" She saw Piccolo. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Are you and Gohan training?"

"So, Vegeta sensed what was happening," Piccolo chose to say instead.

"Huh, oh, Vegeta was saying some weird stuff about Goku. Something about his life force dropping and something was killing him," Bulma said.

Gohan gave a choked sob at Bulma's words.

"But that's just ridiculous so I tried to call Chi-Chi, but no one answered the phone," Bulma went on, not noticing Gohan's miserable state. "I know it's probably nothing, but I just wanted to check on Goku myself. How has he been doing?"

Gohan couldn't speak. He kept his head down and was trembling slightly. It took everything he had not to cry again.

"Goku isn't doing well," Piccolo answered for Gohan. "Apparently, his illness is more serious than we first thought."

Bulma stepped back. "What...what do you mean? He just has a really bad flu, right?"

"I don't know all the details myself, but Goku seemed to have had a heart attack or something similar to one. It could be unrelated to his illness, but the attack was sever enough to drop his energy to dangerous levels," Piccolo explained.

"Mom's in there now with the doctor," Gohan spoke softly, wiping his face. "They've been in there for over an hour."

Bulma gave a force smile. "I'm sure it's nothing, kid. I mean, this is Goku we're talking about. He survived worse than some illness."

After that, they stood in silence for another thirty minutes. Trunks was starting to get fussy when the doctor came out.

Bulma almost rushed him to get answers, but stopped herself when he saw how forlorn the man looked. He gave Gohan a looked of pity before he got into his air-car and drove away.

Gohan didn't waste another minute before rushing into the house. Bulma followed shortly behind him while Piccolo remained outside.

They found Chi-Chi in the kitchen, sobbing restlessly at the table. She looked completely broken and defeated. It was nothing like the strong, stubborn woman they all knew.

"Mom..." Gohan whispered, grabbing her shoulders and rubbing them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bulma asked. She felt dread build in her chest.

Trunks seemed to sense it too and became fussier.

Chi-Chi wiped her eyes and took several deep breaths. "The doctor examined Goku. He...he said that he caught some new virus that's been going around."

"New virus?" Bulma repeated.

Chi-Chi nodded while sniffing. "It's the one that attacks the muscles of the heart, given the appearance of a heart attack."

Bulma felt her own heart dropped. She heard of this virus. It was all over the news the other day. There were random outbreaks of the virus all over the world. No one knew where it came from or how to treat it. All anyone knew was that the virus first seemed like the flu before the patient started having severe chest pains and suffering from heart spasms. The pain was so acute that not even the strongest painkiller could ease their suffering. Even putting them in medical induced-comas did little since they kept withering in agony until their bodies eventually gave in to the virus.

"There...there must be a mistake," Bulma said slowly once she regained her bearings. "I mean, Goku couldn't just caught some random virus."

Chi-Chi shook her head with tears streaming down her face. "He...he...has all the symptoms. High fever, hallucinate nightmares, drowsiness, weakness in the arms, an irregular and fast heartbeat. He also has severe chest pains that leave him screaming in agony for minutes on end." She choked down a sob before she continued. "The...the doctor said they're caused by his immune system trying to fight the virus...but...it's damaging the heart muscles and causing his heart stop for several seconds. As the muscles get weaker...his heart will stop longer until..." She couldn't finish.

Bulma was left speechless. She didn't believe any of this. She _couldn't_ believe this.

Gohan shivered as he took in the description of the virus. "But, he's going to be okay, right? I mean, the doctor can give him something to make him better."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"The...the doctor said that there is no known cure or treatment. The virus appeared only a year ago and no one knows how to treat it," Chi-Chi said in a dead voice. "In all known cases the virus..." She stopped. She burst into tears remembering the doctor's words.

"Mommy," Gohan whispered as she hugged his mother.

"No... Are you telling me..." Bulma spoke softly, feeling her arms go weak. Suddenly, Trunks felt like he weighted a ton.

"The...virus is...fatal in all known cases..." Chi-Chi sobbed. "He's going to die..."

Gohan stepped back in shock. All color drained from his face and he felt the room grow cold. "No...that can't be right... Daddy...daddy can't die like this."

Bulma numbly nodded. "That...that's right. Besides, Goku isn't like the other people who died. He's an alien. A Super Saiyan, the strongest being in the universe. Surely a mere virus can't kill him."

Chi-Chi wiped her eyes and looked hopefully at the older woman. "You think so..."

Bulma smiled and nodded, feeling more confident. "Yeah. I've known Goku since he was a boy and there's no way a virus can get him down. Besides, my father and I can look into this and see if we can develop a cure or some kind of treatment. With our genius and Goku's fighting spirit, we can beat this thing."

Chi-Chi sniffed as she wiped the last of the tears. "Thank you, Bulma."

Piccolo remained outside as he listened to the conversation. Despite Bulma's hopeful words, he doubted it would be that simple. He did not want to believe that a virus could kill Goku, but the fact that he has taken ill to begin with proved that he wasn't invincible. He could also feel Goku's life force struggling again.

Whether they wanted to admit it or not, Goku was dying. Maybe they could stall or even stop the process, but as things stood he didn't have much time in this world.

He almost wanted to scoff at the entire situation.

A warrior like Goku shouldn't die in this manner. He should meet his end on the battlefield, fighting some ungodly strong opponent, not killed from within by some invisible enemy that he had no way of fighting.

He also found it somewhat ironic that Goku was dying from a viral infection of the heart. Given how big and powerful that man's heart was, that it would be the thing that would kill him seemed like big a cosmic joke. Well, he wasn't laughing.

He sighed as he floated a few inches off the ground, trying to meditate.

It didn't seem right to just fly off. With Goku down, Gohan would be needing guidance and a place to vent his frustrations. The boy's mother would be too busy caring for Goku to properly keep an eye on him. He also didn't like the idea of Gohan staying cooped up in the house with his sickly father. He was certain that Goku wouldn't want his son to see him slowly fade away.

A loud scream reached his ears and he nearly jumped. It was Goku. It appeared that he was having an attack.

He heard yells inside as Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Gohan ran to care for the falling warrior.

He had _never_ heard Goku scream like that. Even when he was beating him to a pulp at the World Martial Arts Tournament or having his ribs shattered by Raditz, he never sounded like that. It literally sounded like he was being tortured to death.

Piccolo returned to his mediations trying to concentrate, but it was impossible to ignore the screams. It reverberated throughout his entire body and he shared the man's pain.

Funny, a couple of years ago he would have found Goku's torturous yells to be music to his ears. He would have been slightly annoyed that he wasn't the one causing them, but he would enjoyed it nonetheless. He once dreamed of having Goku scream like this.

Now, those cries of pain were unbearable. He hated it. He wished Goku would be quiet. He didn't even want to imagine the type of anguished that could've produced that kind of scream within a person like Goku.

How far he has fallen. The once proud Demon King finding the sounds of pain excruciating. The lure that once eased his soul and gave him purpose, now reducing him close to tears, especially from a man he was born to despise.

If Goku must die, let it be a fast death so he wouldn't have to hear his crying anymore. Let him retain some of shred his dignity as he passed into the next life.

Inside, it took almost all of Gohan's strength to restrain his father as he withered and screamed in bed. It was even worse than before.

Bulma could only stare paralyze at the door, holding Trunks who started to cry. He too felt the pain of the other man.

It was worse than she imagined. The other day, Goku looked sick, but he was still able to stand and support himself somewhat. Here, Goku looked already closed to death's door. How did he deteriorate so quickly? To think her invincible childhood friend could be brought down to this by a virus. At the rate the virus was progression could she even find a cure in time?

She shook herself out of those thoughts. No, she would find a cure. After all Goku has done for her, for this world, it was time for her to return the favor. She wouldn't let her dear friend die like this. Not in this miserable way.

"Goku, it's okay," Chi-Chi smooth as she desperately wiped his face. "It's okay, I'm here. We're all here. You're not alone."

Goku kept screaming as he fought against his son's hold. "Get…away…."

"Goku, are you awake?" Chi-Chi asked, sounding hopeful.

Gohan shook his head. "No, he isn't conscious. He must be talking in his sleep."

"Get….away…run!" Goku yelled as he frantically gasped for air. "Run…They'll kill you!"

Bulma stepped closer as Trunks cried in her ears. "What is he talking about?

"A nightmare. He's been having them since he's falling ill," Chi-Chi explained. "But, this is the worse I've seen him."

"My…fault... My fault… They came for me," Goku moaned before he screamed again. "Forgive me….!"

Bulma shook her head. "I wonder what he could be dreaming about."

Gohan sobbed as he watched his father suffer. "Daddy."

"No hope…. There's no hope!" Goku yelled as another wave of agony hit him.

Goku kept screaming well into the afternoon before he mercilessly went silence.

* * *

**The shortest chapter so far, but it certainly wasn't short on content. Hoped you all enjoyed and until next chapter.**


	6. Bitter Goodbye

**Hello, another chapter hot off the presses. Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, an follows. Glad to see you guys are enjoying the ride so far and hope you keep reading until the end.**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bitter Goodbye**

* * *

Krillin hung up the phone as he took in what he was just told. He felt numb, like his insides had been hallowed out. He still couldn't believed what he just been told.

"Hey Krillin, what's wrong, buddy?" Oolong asked as he looked at one of his dirty magazines. "You looked like someone died."

Krillin shuddered at Oolong's choice of words. "I...I just go a phone call from Bulma. It's about Goku."

"Goku?" Oolong repeated. "Is he feeling better? He didn't look good the other day."

Krillin shook his head. "Goku is very, very sick. He...he has that new virus that has been going around. The one that attacks the heart."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Oolong said, getting more worried.

Turtle lifted his head. "But he should be fine, right? This is Goku."

Krillin remained silent, not sure what to say. It was Goku. He survived so many things and always beat the odds…..yet he had a really bad feeling.

Turtle stared worriedly at the former monk. "Krillin?"

Master Roshi was quiet as he listened to the current conversation. His head was down and he was unusually forlorn. "Krillin. Goku is dying, isn't he?"

Krillin nearly jumped by the bluntness of the question. No, it wasn't a question. By the tone of his master's voice, it was a statement of fact.

"Master Roshi!?" Turtle exclaimed in shock.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Oolong yelled.

Master Roshi ignored Oolong and Turtle; his focus remained squarely on Krillin.

Krillin shifted under his master's gaze. Even with sunglasses, it was like he was seeing through his soul. "It…it doesn't look good. Bulma still thinks that there's a chance, given that Goku isn't human and she and her father will be working on a cure...but... The virus has proved fatal in all cases."

Oolong paled when he heard this. "But how did Goku get such a nasty virus? I mean, he lives in the middle of nowhere."

Krillin sighed, running a hand through his shaved head. "I don't know. The virus is random with no known pattern. I mean…until the other day I didn't even know Goku could get sick. The guy never even had a running nose."

Master Roshi stood up from his seat and walked towards the window in the living room. He watched the seagulls flying over the sea. "I thought as much. Since the day of Bulma's party, I saw the shadow of death on Goku's face. I hoped I was wrong but…I feel his life force slipping away."

"Don't be so negative! This is Goku! He can pull through this!" Oolong yelled as he stood up. "I mean, he escaped from an exploding planet for god's sake and beat a galactic tyrant not once, but twice!"

Turtled nodded in agreement. "That's right. We shouldn't give up hope on him yet."

"I want to believe that," Master Roshi said somberly. "I truly want to believe that Goku will make it through this, but..."

"Maybe we should visit them," Krillin suggested, trying to break the somber mood.

Master Roshi silently nodded.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that the group from Kame House made the trip to Mount Paozu. They figured that the Sons needed a day to digest everything that has happened.

It was early afternoon when they arrived and they were somewhat surprise to see that Yamcha was also there along with Puar.

"Hey," Yamcha greeted in a subdue voice.

"Hey, Yamcha. Didn't expect to see you again so soon," Krillin said before his face fell. "Too bad it couldn't be under better circumstances."

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah, I got the call from Bulma. It sounds really serious."

"But Goku's strong. I'm sure he will be just fine," Puar said optimistically, although it sounded forced.

Krillin looked around. "I sensed Piccolo and Gohan, but I can't find them."

"Piccolo took Gohan to train or something several hours ago. I think he's trying to get his mind off of things for awhile," Yamcha said.

"Hmm, that sounds like Piccolo. It can't be easy for the boy, seeing his father in such a state," Master Roshi said before looking at Yamcha. "Has Tien and Chiaotzu been by? And where's Ox-King?"

Yamcha shook his head. "Bulma still can't find them, but they should be able to sense what's going on. They could come by later. Ox-King was here, but left to pick up dinner since Chi-Chi can't cook right now."

Oolong shook his head. "What a time for those two to disappear off the face of the Earth."

There was a long paused among the group of friends.

"Well, I guess there's no point delaying it any longer," Krillin said as he led the others to the door. He knocked and waited patiently for Chi-Chi.

After several minutes, Chi-Chi answered the door. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess and bags were under her eyes, suggesting that she hadn't slept in days. It was like she aged ten years since the last time they saw her.

"Chi-Chi..." Krillin whispered slowly. He wasn't sure how he should address her.

"Krillin, sorry," Chi-Chi said as she opened the door wider. "I'm a little slow this afternoon."

"Chi-Chi, when was the last time you slept?" Yamcha asked in concern.

The young woman rubbed her face tiredly. "I haven't slept all night. I had to take care of Goku." Her eyes became watery. "He was in so much pain throughout the night. He screamed and cried for minutes on end and his rest only lasted an hour or less before it started again. And...those spams are getting worse."

Yamcha went to the grieving woman and hugged her. "It's okay. We're here. Why don't you go lay down for a little while? We can look after Goku."

Chi-Chi's head shot up. "But I can't!"

"Chi-Chi, you need your rest," Master Roshi said in a kindly voice. "You can't help Goku if you wear yourself out. You have to focus on your own health, not just for Goku's sake but also Gohan's."

Chi-Chi looked towards the wise master and slowly nodded. "Yes...I know you're right. But what if Goku needs me or he has another episode?"

"We can handle it," Krillin assured. "We may not look like it, but we know how to deal with sick people. Goku will be in good hands."

She looked between Goku's friends and finally relented. She was so tired and was practically dead on her feet. She didn't have the energy to argue.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She was lead to the sofa by Yamcha while the others made their way to Goku's room.

When they entered, they saw Goku panting and grasping his chest like he was ready to pull his heart out. Despite being asleep, they could see the anguish in his features, showing that he wasn't resting peacefully.

"I didn't think he would look this bad," Oolong said in a soft voice.

He thought he looked ill at the party, but he was nothing like this.

"Yeah..." Krillin said as he approached his friend's bedside. "I've never seen him look so…fragile."

Fragile. He never dreamed that he would use that word to described Goku. He was always strong, standing tall against all odds. Even when he was being beating by Frieza, he remained tall and confidence. To see him flat on his back, struggling to just breath was just...surreal. Even when he was laid up in the hospital it was nothing compared to this. It was like he could die at any minute.

Without another word, they took a seat around Goku's bedside and sat in silence. Yamcha joined them a few minutes later and chose to stand by the door with Puar floating close to Goku's bed.

Twenty minutes barely passed before Goku winced and started to scream.

"Goku!" Puar shouted in terror.

"Goku, hang in there!" Krillin yelled, grabbing Goku's hand. He winced when Goku squeezed it. Even like this, he was still so strong.

Master Roshi put a hand to his former student's forehead and frowned. "He's too hot. We need to cool him down." It was like he was touching an oven.

Yamcha ran towards the nearby table where the bucket of water was and dumped a cloth in it. Once it was soaked, he went towards his friend's bedside and began to wipe his brow, doing his best to make Goku comfortable.

"Puar, turn into a fan," Yamcha ordered.

"Right!" Puar exclaimed before she transformed, and hovered above Goku's head, doing her part to get his temperature down.

"Oolong, go refill that bucket with cold water," Yamcha continued to order.

For once, Oolong didn't argue. He immediately ran out of the room with the bucket.

Goku started to get frantic and kicked the cover off of himself. He was grabbing his chest so hard that bruises were likely forming.

"Goku, please calm down!" Krillin pleaded as he held the sicken man in place. He was stun by just how hot Goku felt despite their best attempts to keep him cool.

It took over thirty minutes before Goku's fit finally began to past and his fever was brought under control. He was still shivering in agony and his breaths were fast and shallow, but he wasn't screaming anymore.

"That...that was scary..." Oolong stuttered in exhausting. How did Chi-Chi do this by herself?

Puar nodded as she turned back to normal. "But...it past."

"For now," Master Roshi said somberly.

Goku suddenly gasped and everyone was afraid that he was going to have another episode. After several tense seconds, Goku slowly opened his eyes. His gaze was unfocused and pain-filled, but he was awake.

"Goku..." Krillin called softly.

Goku looked towards his old friend. "Kri...Krillin...?"

Krillin forced a smile. "Hey buddy, welcome back. You had us scared there for a moment."

Goku took in his surroundings and saw Master Roshi and the others. "You...you're all here."

"We came as soon as we heard you were sick," Yamcha spoke in a smoothing voice.

Master Roshi approached the bed and looked down as his former pupil. "How are you feeling, boy?"

Goku took several deep breaths and closed his eyes briefly. "Not...too good... My chest hurts..."

"That's to be expected. You have a virus that is attacking your heart," Master Roshi said. By the look on Goku's face he didn't know that.

"Is...that...what's wrong...with me...?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Master Roshi answered with a small nod.

Goku huffed and he gathered more energy to talk. "How...long will I be...sick?"

A silence filled the room and no one could look at Goku.

"Just focus on getting well," Yamcha answered for everyone once he was able to face his friend. He forced a smile on his face. "This virus is strong, but you're stronger. You can beat it."

Goku said nothing as he gasped for air. His friends' refusal to answer his question told him everything he needed to know.

Master Roshi gently put a hand on Goku's head. The younger man took comfort in his master's cool palm. "Rest now. You need your strength."

Without another word, Goku followed his master's order and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Gohan lay silently in bed as another one of his father's screams vibrated through the house. In the last week he has gotten used to his dad's cries of anguish. The spams were lasting longer and becoming more violent. It wasn't uncommon for his dad to scream none stop for over an hour before screaming again only a few minutes later. He was also beginning to cough up and vomit blood. He also wasn't conscious as much. In fact, his dad hasn't woken up in nearly three days.

Tears ran down his eyes as he heard his mother struggle to care for his father. It wasn't fair. What did his dad do to deserve this? He was suffering so much and they were nothing they could do to help him. They could barely keep him comfortable as the virus tore his heart apart and his fever caused haunting dreams whenever he could rest. It was like the gods decided to give his father the most painful death imaginable.

Yes, he had finally accepted the truth. His father was dying.

Despite Bulma's insistence that she could find a cure, he knew it would come too late. His dad was barely hanging on as it was. Each breath he took and each beat of his dying heart was torture for him. Death would be a mercy.

How could this happen? His dad was a Super Saiyan, a warrior of legend. How could he lose to a virus? He should be stronger.

And once he died, it would be for good this time. The Dragon Balls of either Earth or Namek wouldn't be able to save him. He has already been wished back by the Earth's dragon and he remembered Denda telling him long ago that the Namekian Dragon Balls couldn't bring back a person who died of natural causes.

They also couldn't use the Dragon Balls to wish away the disease as Krillin had suggested. Piccolo had confirmed this with Kami himself. As sad as Kami was about his father, there was nothing he could do. When it came to the course of nature, the Eternal Dragon couldn't interfere.

The only way to stop his father's death was to wish for eternal life for him. That, however, would be sentencing him to an eternity of pain since that wouldn't cure the virus. Even if Bulma did eventually find a cure, it could take years. Years of his father suffering in anguish. No one wanted that. They would rather see him dead if given the choice.

Finally, after nearly an hour, his father stopped screaming. The silence was blissful to his ears, although he could hear his mother's soft sobs.

Gohan climbed out of bed and headed towards his parent's room. He kept his footsteps soft, not wanting to disturb either of his parents.

When he reached the room, his father was still. Thankfully, it looked like he was granted a rare moment to rest. His mother was practically washing him with the cloth. There was nothing else she could do to give him comfort.

"Mom..." Gohan whispered.

Chi-Chi nearly jumped at the sudden sound. "Gohan...what are you doing up?"

Gohan lowered his head. "I couldn't sleep."

Chi-Chi turned towards her husband. "I guess you couldn't."

Gohan walked to his father's bedside and stared at the pale, withering man that was once his strong, invincible father.

In the week since the virus had fully grabbed hold, his father had lost weight, dark circles had formed under his eyes, and his healthy peached-skin was now a lifeless gray tone. It was hard just look at him even in this semi-peaceful state.

"How much longer?" Gohan asked. He knew his mother had accepted before him that his father wasn't going to make it.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I don't know. He lasted longer than all the other cases. Everyone else died within the first week of catching the virus."

"That's because daddy's strong," Gohan answered with a note of pride. "Even when it's hopeless, he won't surrender to death without a fight."

She smiled sadly and stroked his husband's hair. "Yes he is."

Both mother and son were silence as they watched Goku sleep. It was the most peaceful they had seen him in days.

"Was he dreaming again?" Gohan whispered.

Chi-Chi frowned. "He…he doesn't talk in his sleep anymore. He's too weak for that. But…I can tell when he dreams of them."

'Them' was his mother way of saying that he dreamed of the androids. At least, that was what dad called them during one of his fits. Those nightmares were the ones that came the most frequently, even more than Namek.

"We're low on food," Chi-Chi suddenly said, getting Gohan off his current train of thought. "I need to go shopping tomorrow. Maybe I can get father or Master Roshi and the others to look after him."

Gohan shook his head. "I can go out. You're needed here."

"Gohan..." Chi-Chi started.

"You have to take care of dad and I can get back faster than you if something happens," Gohan insisted.

Chi-Chi smiled. "You're just like your father. No changing your mind once you made it up."

Gohan couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, but hurry back. I don't want you out too late," Chi-Chi said as she went back to wiping her husband.

* * *

Bulma groaned in frustration as she discarding another formula. Why was this so freaking hard? For a genius like her, it shouldn't be this difficult to find a cure for one lousy virus. Sure, other doctors across the globe weren't successful either, but none of them were as smart as her. They also didn't have as much to lose. Goku was dying.

She almost wanted to cry as that through crossed her mind. She thought...hoped...that Goku would be strong enough to fight the virus on his own. The fact that he was still alive was a testament to his strength, but all that did was prolong his suffering. This was a battle Goku couldn't win without help.

But nothing she researched did anything against the virus. Even her father could find nothing along with all of their research facilities. The biggest, most advance company in the world couldn't find an answer to one lousy virus.

Dammit, the one time Goku needed them to save him and they completely failed. Goku had done so much for all of them and she couldn't repay him for any of it. There had to be something she missed. Some formula, some pattern that she overlooked. She just couldn't give up!

"Woman!" a guff voice yelled, shattering her out of her thoughts.

"Vegeta, dammit, don't scare me like that!" Bulma yelled in annoyance.

Vegeta stood at the door with his arms crossed and his mood was even more sour than usual. Since she told him about Goku's illness, he had all but disappeared. He locked himself in that gravity chamber until he nearly killed himself.

He was furious that Goku had the nerve become deathly ill just as he became a Super Saiyan. She knew he had become one by the security cameras in the gravity room that he somehow didn't destroyed. She was planning of warning Goku about this development at the party, but then his illness happened. Now...it didn't mattered.

"I thought you would want to go to Kakarot's house," Vegeta said, knocking her out of her thoughts again.

Bulma rubbed her head. "No time. I'm still working on a cure."

For the briefest of seconds, she swore she saw a look of pity crossed his face.

"There's no point now," Vegeta said. His voice was unusually soft and lacked any of the sarcasm it usually holds. "Kakarot's final hour is rapidly approaching."

Bulma stood in place as she took this news. "No...there must be more time."

Vegeta shook his head. "You can deny it, but Kakarot's life force is all but gone. I doubt he will make to the end of the day. If you're his friend, you'll be by his side."

Bulma opened and closed her mouth several times. For once, she was lost for words. So, her time had truly run out. There would be no last minute miracle or revelation. There would be no happy ending.

This was truly the end.

"I will get Trunks ready," Bulma mumbled numbly as she stood up. Suddenly she felt her entire world fall apart.

Within an hour, they were at Mount Paozu and Bulma was surprise to see that all of Goku's friends were there including Tien, Chiaotzu, and even Yajirobe.

"When did you hear?" Bulma asked once she approached the trio.

"We've know for some time that something was wrong with Goku," Tien answered in a quiet tone. He refused to lift his head. "We didn't think much of it until we suddenly felt his energy all but fade. We came here and…Piccolo told us everything."

"We're sorry we didn't come sooner," Chiaotzu said. "If we've known how bad it was..." He hung his head in shame.

Yajirobe sighed, looking completely unlike his usual lazy, laid-back self. He actually looked ready to cry. "Korin sent me. He felt Goku's essence dwindling for the last couple of days... He wanted me to come and see him." He shook his head. "After all that guy survived...I didn't think he would go out like this."

Tien shook his head. "None of us did."

Bulma wiped his eyes. "Did…did you see him?"

"No," Chiaotzu answered for both Tien and him. "We wanted to respect the space of the family. And…neither of us wants to see Goku like this. It's….hard enough just feeling him."

She understood. She wasn't a warrior, but she understood. She saw Goku once during his illness and that was enough for her. The mental image of him lying screaming in bed would forever be with her. She knew Goku wouldn't want to be remembered that way.

She wasn't sure how Chi-Chi or Gohan could do it. To see someone you hold dear fall away in such a tragic way. Dammit, she was about to cry.

Bulma looked around at the somber group. "So, everyone is here."

"All except Gohan," Krillin spoke. He looked on the verge of tears. She wasn't sure how he was holding it together, given how emotional he was, especially when it came to Goku. "Master Roshi and Ox-King are with Chi-Chi. Gohan went to get supplies and he isn't back yet."

"If he doesn't hurry, he's going to miss his father," Puar said softly. She wiped some tears from her eyes.

Yamcha looked to see Vegeta heading towards a large rock that was near the river to Goku's house.

"I'm surprise that you came," Yamcha said.

There was a lot he didn't like about the Saiyan Prince, but…he respected him coming to see Goku off. He also respected that he didn't bring his usual attitude.

Vegeta stopped walking, but didn't turn to look at Yamcha. "Don't get the wrong idea, human. I just came to see for myself that he's dead."

"You could had done that without coming," Yamcha pointed out.

If this were any other time, he would have teased Vegeta for being sympathetic. Despite his attempts to hide it, he actually came to respect Goku, not just as a Saiyan survivor, but also as a fellow warrior, even an equal. It was odd thing to considered since Goku and Vegeta were mortal enemies who wanted to kill each other just a couple of years ago.

Then again, the same was true of Piccolo, and him to a lesser extent. At one point, most of the people here wanted to fight, beat, or even kill Goku for one reason or another. Now, looked at them. They were all here ready to cry over the passing of a man who they hated at one point.

As he looked at Vegeta, he knew the other man didn't see Goku as a friend. At least, not in the same way they did. In another time, perhaps even the proud Saiyan Prince could have been won over by Goku's charm.

But….it wasn't meant to be. At least not in this world.

Vegeta said nothing to Yamcha as he walked to the rock and sat down. He faced towards the river, away from the rest of the group.

There, everyone fell silence as the vigil officially started.

* * *

Insider, Chi-Chi sat quietly by her husband's bedside with her hands in a praying position. He hasn't had an episode since early this morning, but she knew it was because he didn't have the strength to fight the virus anymore. There was no saving him. Any minute now, he would leave her side forever.

Despite her crushing grief, she was grateful that her husband's final moments appeared to be peaceful. There was no pain, no nightmares, just a calm peace. She didn't think she could take seeing him dying in agony. Not after all he already suffered. She wanted him to retain some of his dignity.

The rays from the setting sun hit his face, given him a faint halo over his head.

Ox-King sat by his daughter's side, trying to hold back his own tears as he stared by his son-in-law's prone form.

Seeing such a strong, healthy young man cut down in his prime was always a tragedy. The fact that he was leaving behind a wife and a young son made it even worse. For the rest of his life, Gohan would have to grow up without his father and his daughter would be a widow and not even thirty. This wasn't fair to either of them.

He wiped his eyes on his arm. It was like history was repeating itself. He remember sitting at his wife's bedside as she took her final breaths. He had prayed his Chi-Chi would never experience such anguish. He supposed not all prayers were answered.

Roshi stood by in silent next to the Ox-King, watching his student fight for every breath.

Of all the ways he thought Goku would die, this wasn't one of them. He never pictured Goku living to an old age. The way he lived his life and carried himself told him he would probably die young. Although, he always imagined Goku dying in battle protecting them or just fighting a powerful foe. He never dreamed of seeing Goku lying suffering in bed.

He glanced at Ox-King and Chi-Chi and felt grateful that he was invited to sit by them. Normally, only family was allowed during this time. He was here because, according to Chi-Chi, he was the closest thing Goku had to a father. It was only right for him to see Goku off. It was his honor.

Goku suddenly shifted, catching everyone's attention. With more effort than it should, he managed to force his eyes opened. They were distance and faded, almost like he was blind.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed in shock and happiness. She got to talk to her husband one more time.

Roshi couldn't help being amazed. Even so closed to death, Goku was still fighting and somehow, he managed to crawl his way back to consciousness. What an amazing will he had.

Goku struggled with each breath and it was clear that he wasn't long for this world. "Chi..Chi..."

Chi-Chi quickly hushed him. "It's okay, sweetie. We're here. Everyone is here to see you off. You...you don't have to fight anymore. Gohan and me will be okay." Tears sparkling in her eyes as she spoke. She was trying desperately to believe her own words. But she had to do this. She couldn't stand to see him suffering anymore. "You...you can go and rest now. We'll all be alright."

Goku closed his eyes before he slowly opened them again. "Go...Go..Gohan... He...isn't...here..."

"He should be here any minute now," Ox-King said in a hushed voice. "Just hang in there a little longer and you can see him."

Goku took several struggling breaths. He gritted his teeth as pain once again seized his chest.

"Goku..." Chi-Chi whispered, trying to do something, anything, to ease the pain.

Goku wheezed for several seconds. "Sorry...sorry...that I wasn't stronger... I..."

"Nonsense, you put up a speculator fight," Master Roshi said as he placed a hand on his former student's shoulder. "The enemy you fought was just stronger than you, that's all. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of. Victory and defeat are all apart of life."

Goku coughed and grimaced as he closed his eyes for the final time. "Tell...Gohan that...I'm sorry for missing him... And...and..." His face relaxed and his breaths steadily slowed. "...and...that I had to...leave everything….to him…" he managed to whimper before he went completely limp.

"Goku..." Chi-Chi whispered as she watched her husband's chest still and he exhaled for the last time. Then, there was no movement at all. "...Goku..." She sobbed over his now peaceful form. He was truly gone.

She leaned towards her husband and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She absently brushed his hair, like one would do a child. He was still so warm and looked like he was just sleeping. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that he was still alive. That he would reach up and grab her hand.

Ox-King put a heavy hand on his daughter's shoulders as he allowed the tears to leave his eyes. Despite his faults, he couldn't ask for a better son-in-law.

Master Roshi put his head down as he gave a final, silent goodbye to his best pupil. That was the problem with having eternal life. He had to watch the youth die around him. He was thankful he was wearing his sunglasses. He didn't want anyone to see his tears.

The door suddenly slammed opened behind them, startling Ox-King and Master Roshi. Chi-Chi was too numb to notice anything.

"Father!" Gohan exclaimed. He was breathing hard and staring at his father's body with anxious eyes.

Chi-Chi finally took notice of her son. "I'm sorry Gohan... I'm so sorry..."

Gohan continued to stare at his dad and realized that he couldn't feel him anymore. There wasn't a trace of life left in him.

"Da...daddy..." he whispered as he walked towards the bed almost like a zombie.

Ox-King and Master Roshi moved out of his way. They both gave the young boy looks of profound sadness and sympathy.

When Gohan got to his father's bedside he reached under the covers and grabbed his dad's limp hand. He squeezed it, faintly hoping his dad would respond. There was nothing.

"Daddy..." he whispered again. He began to breakdown into tears. He felt the entire room become unbearably hot as his vision fuzzed.

He was too late. He was too late to even say goodbye. He should've been here sooner. Now, it was too late. It was too late to say anything.

He couldn't tell his dad how much he loved him, would miss him, and how much he learned from him. He couldn't hear his father's voice one last time that wasn't him screaming in anguish. He couldn't say anything.

Without a word, Chi-Chi swept Gohan into her arms and hugged him tightly. Gohan returned the desperate embrace and cried into her chest.

At that moment, he didn't care if it wasn't manly to cry. He didn't care if Piccolo came in at that very moment to scold him. He allowed his emotions to pour out and held nothing back.

Together Chi-Chi and him sobbed loudly for their lost loved one as Ox-King and Roshi looked on helplessly, both shredding several tears.

* * *

Outside, a similar scene was taking place as Krillin announced Goku's passing.

Everyone could only stand in stun disbelief as they too felt Goku's presence leave this world. Trunks was crying louder than ever as if he too felt what had happened.

Piccolo lowered his head once the shock had finally past. "Goku...may you rest in peace….my friend."

Krillin sobbed relentlessly. "After all he's done for us...for this world...we couldn't do anything for him... Not a _single_ damn thing!" He fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground in rage.

He wanted to hurt something! Yell at something! Do something to ease this unbearable pain. His best friend was dead and he stood there and did nothing. When he died, Goku avenged him not once, but twice, yet here was as helpless as ever. Why the hell couldn't they save him!?

Natural cause!? How the hell was dying from a virus natural!? Damn those Dragons! Damn all of them for doing nothing! They brought his useless life back, but couldn't do the same for Goku! Damn them!

Yamcha cried into his arm unable to accept that Goku was truly dead. To him, Goku always remained that little boy he knew and admired. He was too young, too full of life, to die like this.

Why didn't the gods take him? He had no family, no girlfriend, no superpowers that would let him fight creatures like Frieza. His life wasn't worth as much. Goku had a wife and child for god's sake! He had his entire life! Why the hell was he the one taking!?

"Yamcha..." Puar whispered, sensing her dear friend's distress.

Without another word, she flew to him and hugged him. Yamcha did the same, hugging Puar like she was a stuff toy as they both cried.

Tien and Chiaotzu cried silently among themselves, while Yajirobe stared numbly at the ground, unable to think or feel.

Bulma broke down into tears as she hugged Trunks. She sobbed even more when she heard Gohan and Chi-Chi crying from inside the house. She didn't even want to imagine their pain. If she hurt this badly, their lost must be agonizing.

"I'm sorry...Goku," she whispered. If only she could found a cure, if only she could have saved him. What was the point of all her genius if she couldn't even save one of her friends?

Vegeta could only stare into the river, not believing what he was hearing and feeling. He knew that Kakarot's end was approaching, but the finality of everything struck him like one of Frieza's Death Beams.

He was the last pureblooded Saiyan left in the universe. He would never include his worthless brother as one of them. At least Kakarot kept his warrior spirit despite growing soft from living on this planet.

The full impact that he was the last of a dead race made his blood run cold. Not only did Kakarot's death all but made the Saiyan race extinct, but he died from a mere disease.

A Saiyan should only fall in battle. Not wither away in their bed. Kakarot should have died at his hand. At the hands of a Super Saiyan! At the very least, he would have given him a proper end. The type of end he deserved as the one who surpassed him for a time.

"Damn you, Kakarot..." Vegeta sneered. Tears build at the edge of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He refused to shred a tear from that low-class scum.

They all stood there well into the sunset, mourning the lost of their falling friend, comrade, and savior. It was like a part of the world died along with Goku.

* * *

From the Lookout, Kami hung his head and closed his eyes.

"Kami..." Mr. Popo whispered.

Kami shook his head. "Goku has pass onto the next life."

Mr. Popo lowered his head and allowed his tears to fall.

Kami slowly opened his eyes, allowing several tears to fell.

As guardian, he felt people die everyday of both natural and unnatural causes. He felt for those people, but didn't mourn them. Death, after all, was a part of life and everyone eventually died one day even the gods. Son Goku was no exception.

But...his death still hurt more deeply than any other. He personally knew Goku. He helped train the boy and watched him grow to a fine young man.

Even long before Goku came to the Lookout, he knew of him and what he was. Since he first came to Earth he watched over him. First as a possible threat, then as an interest, then as a hero, and until the end as a savior. Despite being a being from another world who was sent to destroy them, Goku was the most human person he had ever met.

He deserved a far better end than this, but it wasn't his place to decide how someone died. At least he died surrounded by his friends and family instead of at the feet of someone who despise him. Or worse, dying alone somewhere.

"Goku...be at peace, my friend. And...thank you for protecting this world for as long as you have. You would have made a far better guardian than I could ever be," Kami whispered his goodbye.

* * *

On top of Korin's Tower, Korin felt it too. The old master grieved in silence for his former pupil as he stared down at the lowered world. He watched dispassionately as the evening sun gave way to night.

* * *

Despite how far apart they were, they were all united in their grief. Nothing would be the same again. What no one could have known was that with Goku's death came the coming of a dark and terrible age.

One that Goku himself saw during his last days.

* * *

***Sigh*, this was a hard chapter to write. Not only did I have to write about one of my favorite characters dying, this chapter hit a little too close to home. Three months from today, my granddad passed. His death had many similarities to Goku, despite me writing this chapter before he died. So, I couldn't help sharing in everyone's pain and knowing the grief they're going through. And, things are _not_ going to get brighter from here.**

**Well, until next chapter.**


	7. Rise of the Androids

**The next chapter is here. Thank you all again for the reviews, favorites, and followers. Your feedback helps me make a better story for your enjoyment.**

**Now, to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rise of the Androids**

* * *

Gohan stood quietly by his mother's side, not paying much attention to the current speaker.

The day was bright and uncommonly warm for the time of year. All around him, animals were playing and birds were singing without a care in the world. It was so much like a typical day in the mountains that if he closed his eyes it could just be another day. He could even imagine his father standing next to him, wanting to take him fishing or hiking.

It was a cruel lie. The happy atmosphere of the world was mocking him, given what today was.

Gohan's eyes fell upon the black casket that lied before him. The ugly box that now held his father's remains.

After his death, there was much debate about what to do with him. Because they'd remained hopeful to the very end that he may recover no one made arrangements. Krillin was actually surprised that his father's body didn't disappeared upon his death. When he died against Raditz, Kami had taken his body so he could receive training in the afterlife.

Piccolo, through his link with Kami, told them that Kami chose not to take his father's body this time. His dad still earned the right to have a body in the next world, giving all his good and heroic deeds, but he would be given a replacement body, much like Chiaotzu after his second death. From what his mentor told them, Kami wanted them to give his father a proper funeral.

Although that was official reason from Kami, he suspected it was half the truth. His father deserved to be honored and given a proper farewell, but that could have been done even without a body. He was certain that the real reason Kami chose not to take his father's remains was because he wanted them all to accept that his dad was truly gone.

Without a body, they could be a form of denial about what happened. It would be just like with the Saiyan Invasion where they all knew his father would return. But here, seeing his lifeless body and having a funeral, there was no denying the fact that he was dead and never coming back.

Someone else was speaking now, but he still paid no attention to them.

It was hard planning this day.

Since his dad was an alien and had no records saved for his information when he entered the Martial Arts Tournaments, there was no need to report his death to any authority. As far as the world was concern, the man named Son Goku never really existed. There was no evidence of his birth and now his death. Only this small handful of friends really knew of his existence.

He choked back on his tears.

He knew that his father was a simple man. He wouldn't want anything grand for his funeral. Knowing him, he probably never expected one to begin with given that he lived in isolation for most of his early life and traveled across the world. He could have died at anytime during his travels and isolation and no one would have been the wiser. Still he personally felt that his father deserved more than this.

His dad had saved the world several times before he was even an adult and stopped a monster who was terrorizing the entire universe. Such a great man deserved an equally great homecoming. One crowded with people to say goodbye to their hero and savior.

But his dad was a simple man.

Outside of their little group, no one knew of the things he did. He was an invisible savior guarding the Earth.

Almost like an angel.

Gohan smiled sadly at the word. Yes, that was what his daddy was, an angel. Sent to Earth to protect it for a time before being called back to the heavens. An angel that they were all honored to meet and loved.

A loud sob broke him out of his thoughts and he turned towards his grieving mother. She has been crying nearly nonstop since the funeral started. His grandfather did his best to comfort her, but she was inconsolable. She'd been so strong arranging the funeral and the burial, not shredding a single tear, that it was all coming out now. It was like she aged overnight, going from a young woman to an aged widow.

The hardest part of the arrangements for her was deciding between a cremation or a burial. No one wanted to see his father dead, not even Piccolo who declined to view the body after his passing. Only Vegeta took it upon himself to see his father after he died. It would have been easy to burn his body and spread his ashes across the mountains he so dearly loved.

In the end, his mother couldn't bear the thought of destroying his remains. She chose to have a closed casket to both preserved his earthly shell and spared people the sight of seeing him like that.

He envied his friends. They could remember his father alive, healthy, and happy. Him, he forever had his father's dying and dead body to remember. Every time he tried to think of happier times, he kept seeing his dad's pale, lifeless face in bed, looking almost asleep.

There was a silence, which told Gohan that everyone had stopped speaking. Although he hadn't paid attention to any of the speeches, he knew that one person hadn't gone up, besides Piccolo and Vegeta who stood the furthest from the group.

He glanced at Krillin who was crying almost as hard as his mother. He was in no condition to say anything. He would just break down into even more tears.

His heart went out to his honorary uncle. His father and he were the best of friends. One could even call them brothers in all except blood. To Krillin, he didn't just lose a friend. He lost a dear family member.

He released a shuttered breath as his eyes fell back onto the casket.

With the speeches finished, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu lowered his dad's casket into the ground. They gently placed the dirt over it and he watched the entire burial with blank eyes.

He wasn't sad. What they were burying was just a shell. His father's spirit was long gone. But he felt a void fill his heart knowing that he would never see his daddy's face again. Never feel his warmth, hear his voice, or take comfort in his embrace. He would not see his father again until his own passing.

As they continued to bury his dad, he looked towards the grave marker. It was an off-white marble, hand-crafted by some big-named artist who name he didn't bothered to remember. It stood nearly two feet off the ground and shone in the rays of the sun.

Such a monument would have been too expensive for his small family. Even his grandfather's treasure wouldn't be enough to pay for it. The casket alone had stressed the budget given that no one wanted to bury his father in a wooden box. If it was up to his mother, only a simple nameplate would have marked his father's final resting place.

Bulma wouldn't hear of it.

Despite his mom wanting to pay for everything herself, Bulma insisted that Goku be given something more than a just nameplate. She knew better than anyone the heroic deeds his dad has done and thought he deserved something to show that he lived. To show the world that a great hero had been lost.

He would be forever grateful to Bulma for that. His dad was simple and wouldn't care, but he did. He wanted future generations to know of his father. To know of the tragedy that came with his passing.

Before he knew it, the burial was finished. His dad's body now lay in dirt several feet beneath him. The finality of it left a cold pit in his stomach.

His mother slowly stepped forward and turned towards the mourners. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she held herself together somehow.

"I...I want to thank you all for coming today. My husband couldn't ask for a better group of friends," Chi-Chi said in a shaky voice. She took several deep breaths and wiped her eyes with a clothed in her hand. "There's food and refreshments back at the house if you want to come. There should be more than enough for everyone."

There were several nods and everyone began to move away from the gravesite.

Gohan stood behind. He didn't feel like chattering with others about his father. He just wanted to be left alone for the moment.

He walked towards the marker and read the writing for the first time. He had seen drafts of what Bulma had planned to engrave, but he never saw the final product.

_Here Lies Son Goku_

_The boy who fell from the stars and became the protector of the Earth._

_He will be dearly missed by his beloved wife, his precious son, and his dear friends._

_Few knew of his deeds, but his name will not be forgotten in the history of the world._

_And those who remember his legacy._

Gohan sobbed upon reading those beautiful words. It was far more than he could have asked for. It summarized everything his father was, meant, and left behind. His legacy would never be forgotten. It lived on through him and he would tell all who would listen about the wonderful man his daddy was. His body maybe dead and burial, but he wouldn't allow his spirit to fade away.

He sighed and wiped his remaining tears. He placed a tender hand on the cold stone marker. "Goodbye, daddy."

The soft wind kissed his face and he half imagined it was his father, given him his own goodbye.

* * *

Whoever said time healed all wounds didn't know what the hell they were talking about. That was the conclusion that Chi-Chi reached as she attempted to make breakfast.

Six months.

A half of year had already passed since Goku's death. Six months without his warmth, without his voice, without his stomach rumbling across the house.

At first, it was easy to pretend that he wasn't dead. Goku has been gone before. He was gone for nearly two years after the attack of the Saiyans and he came back. He always came back.

She could almost pretend that he would walk through the door, or window, at any time, but her illusion was always shattered when she saw Gohan.

The boy hasn't been the same since his father's death. He mostly moped around the house and lost all interesting in things. He still studied on her orders, but he mostly just stare blankly at his books and drew doodles of his father.

Even Piccolo could do nothing to lift her son's spirits. He would drag him off to train, but even his goading and harsh words couldn't get through the hard-shell that had developed. Piccolo eventually gave up, although she knew he remained closed to the house. She was certain that it was Piccolo who has been leaving animal's carcasses near the house for her to cook.

Whatever the case, she was grateful. She's been harsh on Piccolo, given his evil past and kidnapping her son, but now, she was certain that Gohan would had completely falling apart without him. For that, she was forever grateful.

Krillin has also tried to help. He visited almost everyday, trying to lift Gohan's mood and support her. He did chores like gathering firewood, helping her clean the house, or tell stories about Goku as a child. He really was a good friend. The closest Goku ever had to a true brother.

Sad that she dismissed him and almost all of Goku's friends when he was alive. These last few months showed her why her husband loved those people so much. Death really does open one's eyes to many things.

She'd been selfish for so long. It's always been about _her_ and _her_ family. She wanted to keep Goku and Gohan all to herself and didn't want to share them with anyone, which caused her to shunned those who knew and loved Goku long before her. It also caused Gohan not to have friends his own age.

Even if it was late, she wanted to change. Not only for herself, but for Gohan and Goku. It was the best way to honor his life.

Chi-Chi stopped cooking and looked at all the plates she had placed on the table. She made too much again. Gohan as a growing boy and a half-saiyan ate a lot, but not this much.

"Goku..." she mourned as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Despite her concerns for Gohan, she wasn't doing much better. For nearly a month after the funeral, she could barely get out of bed. It was hard to get up since the sheets still smell of Goku. She felt closer to him there since it was the place where he spent his final moments.

Yamcha, Krillin, and her father had to take care of the house during that time. She knew she was being selfish since they were all hurting, but she just couldn't care at the time. Her husband just died before her eyes. She watched him as he took his last breath. She was allowed to mourn.

Even though she was now out of bed and able to care for her family again, she still wasn't better. It almost felt like she was going through the motions of living. Like a part of her own life ended when Goku took that final breath.

Would this pain ever go away? Why did this happen? Goku had never been sick, not one day in his whole damn life. Why was the one time he caught an illness that it had to be fatal? It wasn't fair! Why couldn't they be allowed to live in peace!? After all he has done and suffered for the world, for this freaking _universe_, what entity decided that he deserved to die in such a wretched way!? Withering in anguish, a shadow of his former self!

"Mommy..." the gently voice of his son whispered, breaking her out of her mental rant.

Chi-Chi turned to see Gohan standing by the door, looking worriedly at her. It took her a moment to realize that she was bleeding. She must have shattered one of the plates and cut her hand. She was so lost in thought that she noticed none of it.

"I'm okay, Gohan," Chi-Chi said with a forced smile as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hand. "It's just a small cut."

Gohan nodded as he quietly walked towards the table and took a seat. His expression was blank, as it has been for months.

"Gohan, why don't you go outside and play," Chi-Chi suggested as she cleaned the broken pieces of the plate. "It's such a beautiful day and I'm sure Piccolo would like to see you."

Gohan shook his head. "I don't feel like going out mom."

She gave a low sigh. "It's not healthy for you to just stay in the house. You need to get out again. Your father... Your father would've wanted us to move on."

Gohan stared at the food, picking at it absently. He obviously didn't have much of an appetite. Another thing that has become common over the past few months. "I know, but...it's hard..."

"I know," she said as she took a seat beside him. "But, we have to try. For Goku's sake as well as our own."

Before Gohan could say anything, his head suddenly shoot up.

"What's wrong, honey?" Chi-Chi asked in worry.

"Piccolo's here," he answered.

Not even a second later, a familiar sound of rushing air reached her ears.

She stood up and saw from the opened window that it was indeed Piccolo. She was somewhat surprised. Although he's been staying closed, she hadn't seen Piccolo in weeks. There was also an anxious expression on his face that told her that this wasn't a social visit. Something was wrong.

Gohan also felt the sense of dread and rushed outside. "Piccolo!"

"Gohan, do you feel that?" Piccolo asked, not bothering with small talk.

Gohan stopped in mid-run. "Feel what?"

"Use your senses and focus it to the south," Piccolo answered.

The boy did what he was told and closed his eyes. He reached out, feeling the life force of the world around him.

He didn't feel anything unusual at first. Then, he felt several powers disappearing rapidly. He also got a sense of fear and panic that nearly overwhelmed him. There was an attack!

"Now you feel it," Piccolo stated.

"Yeah, several energies are disappearing, but how?" Gohan asked. "I don't feel any big powers outside of everyone we know."

Piccolo nodded. "I thought it was a natural disaster at first, but those energies are disappearing too fast for that."

"What could this mean?" Gohan asked anxiously.

"I have no clue, but we better check it out," Piccolo said. Without another word, he took off into the sky.

Gohan nodded followed his mentor's side.

Chi-Chi went to stop them, but she acted too late. By the time she left the house, they were long gone.

"Gohan..." she whispered. She had a terrible feeling. Oh, she wished Goku were here.

The two warriors flew in silence as they sensed more powers disappearing. Whatever was happening, it was a massacre.

"Hey!" someone suddenly yelled from behind them.

Gohan turned to see Krillin rapidly approaching them.

"Krillin!" Gohan called, relieved to have some type of backup.

Krillin flew until he was flying side-by-side with Gohan. "I guess you heard the news too."

"What news?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"It was all over the television. There's a big attack happening at South City," Krillin said. "There wasn't much information, however."

"Did you see who the attackers were?" Piccolo asked.

Krillin shook his head. "No clue. Whoever they are, they can use energy blasts. I saw how they destroyed the buildings on television. It practically looked like a light show."

"But how? I can't sense a thing," Gohan said, becoming more worried by the minute.

"That's what I want to know. We should be able to sense something, but it like people are just disappearing for no reason," Krillin said with a note of frustration.

"Do the others know?" Piccolo asked.

"I talked to Bulma before I left and she's going to call Yamcha. Vegeta heard everything so he should be on his way. That's _if_ he bothers to show up," Krillin said in a low voice, remembering his conversation with the woman genius.

"He'll be there. He would never miss a battle," Piccolo said without a shred of doubt in his voice.

There was a long silence.

"Piccolo...do you know what we're heading towards?" Krillin asked. He tried to keep his voice neutral, but they could all hear his fear.

"As I told Gohan, I have no clue," Piccolo said. He frowned and had sweat running down his forehead. "But...I have a bad feeling."

"What kind of bad feeling?" Krillin asked in dread.

Piccolo didn't answer for several seconds. "Krillin…if things get bad, get Gohan to safety."

Gohan gasped at his mentor's words. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know a thing about this new enemy and...we no longer have Goku here to help us," Piccolo said in a tight voice. "Even if Vegeta has become a Super Saiyan, this may become too much even for him and, as much as I hate to admit it, my power pales compared to a Super Saiyan."

"Are you saying that whatever happening is stronger than you or Vegeta!?" Krillin asked in disbelief.

"As I said, I don't know, but we must be prepared for that possibility. Unlike with the Saiyans and Frieza we're going in blind," Piccolo said. "There is no way to predict what is going to happen."

"Sheesh, you're really are Mister Optimistic," Krillin said in a deadpan voice.

Piccolo glared at the small human. "Just promise me to take care of Gohan!"

"Piccolo, you don't have to ask me. I'll protect Gohan with my life," Krillin said as his eyes narrowed in determination. "Let's just hope it won't come to that."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing from his mentor. He was always confident unless proven otherwise. To hear him worry about a battle before he even saw the enemy wasn't like Piccolo.

Things couldn't be that bad, could it? The enemy they were heading for couldn't be worse than Frieza. He was the strongest in the universe.

More than ever, he wished dad were here. Even when things were at there worse, his dad always made things better. To know that his dad wasn't with him and he wouldn't come swooping down at the last minute like he usually did to save them left him feeling completely vulnerable. Everything was up to them now. That had to be enough.

* * *

Kami could only looked down in horror at what he was witnessing. He hasn't seen such senseless slaughter since the Saiyans. No...this was far worse than even the Saiyans. These...these things were killing humans for pure sport. It was all a game. There was no rhyme or reason, just pure chaos.

"Where did these things come from?" Kami whispered.

He felt an ill omen for a while, but he hoped it was just a reflection of Goku's untimely death. He should have known better. If he had, he would had prepared the other warriors.

"Those things aren't human despite their appearance," Mr. Popo stated in terror. "But they aren't aliens either."

Kami shook his head. "No. Those things were made on Earth. But what wicked-heart created these creatures and for what purpose I cannot say." He suddenly got a vision and gasped.

"Kami!?" Mr. Popo exclaimed in worry.

Kami was shaking. "No...it's just like before." He lowered his head. "I have foreseen my own death."

Mr. Popo stepped back in shock. "It's...it's Piccolo."

Kami slowly nodded. "Beyond a doubt. Unless the course of history changes, Piccolo will die in this battle."

"But...but we can save you again," Mr. Popo said in a hopeful voice. "We could use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive you, just like before."

"That won't work, Mr. Popo," Kami said as he shook his head. "We have no idea where Namek now lies. None of us asked the Namekians before they left. And...reviving me would mean nothing if those monsters are not defeated."

Now Mr. Popo was really worried. "Can they do it? Even without Goku, can the others beat this new enemy?"

Kami remained silent for several seconds. "That...is in the hands of fate."

Mr. Popo stepped back in shock, not believing what he was hearing.

Kami sighed in resignation. "Goku...how I wish you were with us..."

It was like the heavens were taunting them. First, it took away their savior and now it came to claim their remaining heroes. Before this day ended, there would be blood upon the Earth.

* * *

They finally arrived at the island where South City laid and saw that the entire city was nearly in ruins. Black smoke darkened the sky and all the buildings were in flames. Screams of panic and pain could also be heard along with several blasts of energy and gunshots.

"What's going on down there!?" Krillin yelled in surprise. "It looks like a war broke out!"

"No doubt about it. Something is attacking the city," Piccolo said before he gasped.

"What...?" before Krillin finished, he felt it too. "It can't be..."

Gohan's mouth fell opened. "Yamcha...I...I felt his energy for a moment and...it suddenly disappeared."

"Not just that..." Krillin said as he shivered. His face lost all color. "I also felt Chiaotzu for a second...now...his power is completely gone too."

"I can still feel Tien. It's faint, but he is still alive," Piccolo said, getting himself together. "Let's go!"

The three warriors rushed towards the place where Tien's energy radiated and they all felt cold panic entered their souls when they felt how weak it was.

"There!" Krillin shouted as he rushed towards the ground.

Gohan followed shortly and gasped at the scene before him.

Tien was kneeling on the street with a badly broken arm and wounds all over his body. Gohan could also tell from the dark bruises that Tien had broken several ribs and was bleeding externally. It was amazing that he was even still conscious.

"TIEN!" Gohan screamed as he landed by the older man's side.

Tien slowly turned his eyes towards the boy, huffing with every breath. "Go...Gohan...?"

"Who did this?" Gohan asked.

Tien looked in front of him and growled. "It was them..."

Gohan looked ahead and saw what appeared to be two teenagers.

They looked like twins, both having hair that went down to their shoulders and icy blue eyes. One of them was a female with blond hair, while the other one was a male with black hair. They both wore cocky smirks as they stared at the new arrivals.

"Well, well. It seems that the cavalry has finally arrived," the boy teenager observed in a mocking voice. "Too bad you came a little too late to save the other two."

Other two? Gohan glanced down and went paled.

Lying in the middle of the street were the lifeless bodies of Yamcha and Chiaotzu. Yamcha had a giant hole embedded into his chest and was bleeding heavily on the ground. Chiaotzu was badly burnt all over his body and Gohan could smell the fried flesh. It made his stomach turn. It was just like when Denda was murdered by Frieza.

Despite himself, Gohan searched their bodies desperately for any sign of life energy. It took less than a second to realize that there was nothing. They were both dead. Most likely killed instantly from their wounds.

"Yamcha... Chiaotzu..." Gohan whispered as a huge lump formed in his throat. It was the Saiyans' attack all over again.

Tien continued to growl in anger and hatred. He was glaring daggers at the two teens. "Those monsters murdered both of them. Yamcha was trying to protect Chiaotzu when that woman put her fist through him."

The young woman in question flipped her hair in a casual manner and gave Tien a bored expression. "Please. Like it's my fault that he was so weak that one of my punches could kill him instantly. You should blame yourselves for having such fragile bodies."

The teenager boy chuckled. "Indeed. I didn't even use a tenth of power to blow that little glass doll to smithereens. At least the three-eyed one gave us a little more entertainment, although he still ending up being unfulfilling."

Tien sneered in response.

The teenage boy smirked. "I guess it couldn't be help. You're just a human, after all."

"Just a human?" Krillin repeated more to himself. "Are they aliens? And why can't I sense them?"

"Who are you?" Piccolo demanded.

"You're right. We are being rude," the male said. "I am Android 17 and this is my sister, Android 18. We are a series of androids created by Dr. Gero."

Gohan's eyes widened in horror.

Androids? Like the ones in his father's nightmares? It couldn't be! It just couldn't be!

"Gero? Who the heck is that?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"He was one of the old scientists who worked for the Red Ribbon Army," 17 answered.

"Red Ribbon Army?" Piccolo questioned. The name meant nothing to him.

Krillin gasped in recognition. "Red Ribbon? You mean the army that Goku destroyed as a kid!?"

"The same," 17 confirmed with a nod. "Goku left quite an impression on the good doctor. Such an impression that he devoted his entire life creating us androids for the sole purpose of killing him."

"Are you telling me you were built to go after my dad?" Gohan asked in disbelief. He was literally shaking.

This...this was a nightmare.

During his dad's final days he screamed about androids and about it being all his fault. Did he somehow see this? Did his father somehow see this day coming and was unable to do a thing about it? Surly, not even the universe could be that cruel.

"Pretty much," 17 answered with a small shrug. "But our goals were a little different from our creator, so we got rid of him."

"You killed the person who created you!?" Krillin exclaimed in shock.

"He had it coming," 18 said casually, although that did little to hide her disgust over the man.

Tien snorted. "Destroyed by his own creations. How fitting."

"I would agree if he didn't released these two creeps on us," Krillin said.

Piccolo looked between the two androids, ignoring Tien and Krillin. "So, you have come to kill Goku? Then, why attack this city?"

"Well, not precisely. Although we are program to kill Goku, we are after him for our own reasons," 17 said. "And we picked this city because we become bored searching for him. Besides, going from the data we have on Goku, we knew he would come to us if we murder enough humans."

Gohan growled at how dismissive towards life these creatures were. They were no better than Frieza. To think, a human created these things.

"Well, whatever your reasons for going after Goku are, you're too late," Piccolo said, catching the androids' attention. "Goku is dead."

This surprised both of them. It was the first emotion they showed beside smugness and boredom.

"Dead?" 18 repeated, not believing what she was hearing.

"He died six months ago," Piccolo went on. "So whatever business you have with him, you have to take it up with Emma on your way to Hell."

Both androids were silent for several seconds.

"Surprising. How did he die?" 17 asked in interest.

"He was killed by a heart virus," Piccolo stated.

Both of the androids looked at each other as they processed this new information.

"He's dead, huh? From a stupid virus no less. Well, that's disappointing to hear," 18 said as she flipped her hair. "All that work Gero went into building us, he went and kicked the bucket."

17 sighed as he shook his head. "It's ashamed to hear that. I was looking forward to testing my strength against the great Son Goku. Now, only you small fries are left for us. Life is so unfair."

Piccolo growled. "Small fries?"

"According to our files, Goku was the strongest among all of you," 17 stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "Since we were built to kill him, naturally we can easily kill all of you." He glanced at Yamcha and Chiaotzu's bodies. "Just like those two weaklings."

Tien shook in rage at how they disrespected his friends. "You..."

"For a pair of tin cans, you're awfully cocky," Piccolo sneered.

17 smirked at him. "I am only stating a fact, Piccolo. Even at your strongest, you were always weaker than him."

This really pissed Piccolo off.

"Well, how about you try and fight me!" a voice boomed from the sky.

In a flash of energy, Vegeta appeared in front of the group.

"Vegeta!? How long you've been here?" Krillin asked. He thought he felt something.

"Long to enough to hear about how these robotic dolls were created to kill Kakarot," Vegeta said with a huge smirk. "Huh, to think that anyone would put this much effort in killing that low level clown."

"You must be Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince," 17 said with a huge smile. "Our files do say that you moved to Earth after your battle with Goku."

Vegeta's smirk got even wider. "If you know that, then you should know how strong I am."

"You're strong, but you still lost to Goku," 17 stated nonchalantly.

Vegeta growled in response. "That maybe so in the past, but that was years ago." He regained his smirk. "I have gotten _much_ stronger since then and surpassed that clown. You're maybe built to kill Kakarot, but you stand no chance against me. Especially since I've become a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan?" 18 repeated in interest. "What's that? We have no files on such a thing."

Vegeta laughed. "You wanted to kill Kakarot yet you don't even know what a Super Saiyan is. Pathetic. Your bonehead creator missed a vital detail that's going to cost you both your pitiful lives."

"Oh, do tell," 17 said in amusement.

"Instead of telling you. Allow me show you. Take a good look at the Saiyan Prince reborn!" Vegeta yelled as he bent over. In a flash of light and power, his hair began to turn gold and his eyes transformed to a cold greenish blue.

Gohan felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was just like when dad battled Frieza. No, it was much stronger than that.

With a roar, Vegeta completed his transformation and the blast he left in his wake nearly knocked Gohan, Krillin, and Tien off their feet.

"He really did it," Tien mumbled.

"Unreal! I thought only a pure-hearted Saiyan like Goku could become a Super Saiyan," Krillin said in disbelief.

Vegeta chuckled. "Indeed. Both Kakarot and Frieza said that only the pure-heart could become a Super Saiyan. But, they never said that heart had to be good."

Piccolo gritted his teeth.

He wasn't exactly happy about Vegeta becoming a Super Saiyan, especially without Goku around to keep him in check, but none of them stood a choice. Not against this enemy. At this moment, Vegeta was their strongest defender. He growled in disgust at his own weakness.

17 and 18 stood back, looking mildly impressed by this new development.

"Interesting. This technique is indeed not in our files. His strength has greatly increase, but it's very different from the Kaio-ken," 17 mused as he rubbed his chin. "And Goku could become this too."

18 smirked. "Looks like we may have the chance to have some fun after all. If anything, he should put up a better fight than those two weakly humans."

Vegeta laughed. "Well, if you call getting blasted into pieces fun, then sure, we're going to have loads of fun. I'll send you to see Kakarot in the next world and you can tell him that I sent you there."

18 stepped forward. "I'll fight him. If it's one pet peeve I have, it's loudmouthed men and you, 'Saiyan Prince', are the loudest of them all."

Vegeta got into battle stance. "Bring it on. I won't go easy on you just because you're a woman."

18 said nothing as she charged the Saiyan Prince.

* * *

**The androids have made their grand entrance and the losses are already starting. Hope you liked Goku's funeral. It was also based on my late grandfather, despite me writing it before his passing. I now completely understand how Gohan feels. Well, until next chapter.**


	8. Massacre

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you all again for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Keep given feedback so I know how to improved this story.**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Massacre**

* * *

The surviving Earth's defenders were knocked off their feet from the clash between Vegeta and the android. Windows shattered and the street broke apart as the two superpowers disappeared from normal sight.

"Incredible," Piccolo muttered to himself.

He didn't think Vegeta had grown this strong. His power greatly outstripped Frieza's. It may rival or even surpassed Goku's at his peak. Maybe they were saved after all.

Vegeta gave a loud roar as he released several blasts of energy at 18, who gracefully dodged each one. She returned her own rapid-fire, given the Saiyan Prince little time to move out of the way.

"Amazing! Vegeta's doing it!" Krillin cheered.

He still wasn't completely happy about Vegeta becoming a Super Saiyan, but as things stood, he was literally their only hope. After Vegeta, only Piccolo stood any chance against these monsters. Although Piccolo has grown stronger, even he couldn't rival a Super Saiyan by his own admission.

Gohan attempted to follow the battle, but had a hard time. It has been a long time since he's seen a fight of this level. Following the android was also hard since they had no life energy to track. It must be a challenged for Vegeta too since he couldn't used his sixth sense to track and predict 18.

As the fight dragged, it became clear to Piccolo that they were in trouble. Vegeta was expending too much energy and the android wasn't tiring at all. How could such a thing be possible? Surely, the android should be feeling some type of exhausting from all the energy she has been expending. Could it be because she was a machine?

Vegeta himself was exhausting faster than usual because he wasn't used to his Super Saiyan transformation. It was wild and uncontrollable, nothing like Goku's when he fought in that state in his later years. Goku went out of his way to learned to control being a Super Saiyan so the rage that consumed him on Namek wouldn't happened again.

It seemed Vegeta was so concentrated on becoming a Super Saiyan that he never learned to fully control it. Or perhaps, unlike Goku, Vegeta wanted the rage to engulfed him, given him a feeling of strength and power. Maybe it did make him more powerful, but took his endurance as the price.

Vegeta huffed tiredly as he threw several lightning fast punches at 18. She dodged each of them, looking like she wasn't even trying.

"You're getting slower," 18 noted almost mockingly. "Surely, that can't be all that a Super Saiyan have? I still not at my full strength."

Vegeta growled. "You dare to mock the warrior of legend!? Well, you can kiss that pretty face of yours goodbye!" He extended his arm and opened the palm of his hand. A ball of golden energy rapidly formed. "Now, witness my newest technique and perish! Big Bang!"

A giant ball of energy shot out of his palm and engulfed 18. She disappeared in a flash of golden light and the ensuring explosion knocked over several buildings and flattened the pavement.

"He got her!" Tien exclaimed in shock. That one blast was enough to blow up a planet.

Piccolo grunted as he attempted to see through the smoke.

17 was impassive as ever, not fazed at all by the blast.

Gohan was silent as he looked for the android. There was no sign of her. Could it really be over? He really wished he could sense these things.

Vegeta laughed loudly after he spent several seconds catching his breath. "Poor woman, I vaporized her completely. That's what happens when you mock the Prince of all Saiyans!" He continued to laugh.

"Vegeta, look out!" Piccolo screamed in warning.

Before Vegeta could do anything, 18 appeared from the smoke and rammed her knee into Vegeta's stomach. The hit was so powerful that the Earth's defenders could literally feel it.

Vegeta coughed up blood and his eyes were wide in pain and disbelief. He slumped over in mid-air and cradled his injured midsection.

18 stared at him, no visible sign of injury at all saved for her torn and ruined clothes.

"Vegeta!" Krillin shouted.

Tien growled as sweat built on his forehead. "No damage at all despite the power of that blast. Can she really be this strong?"

"That was a pretty good attack back there. You managed to ruin my outfit," 18 teased as she kicked the Saiyan Prince in the head, sending him tumbling into the ground.

Vegeta barely managed to catch himself before he hit the concrete.

"Vegeta, are you alright!?" Gohan asked in panicked as he started to run towards the fallen Saiyan.

Piccolo quickly caught the boy's shoulder, stopping him in place. "Gohan, stand back."

"But..." Gohan started.

Vegeta coughed up more blood as he attempted to regain his bearings.

"Maybe we should let you in on a little secret, Mr. Saiyan Prince," 17 said. A smile was on his face. "You can resist all you want, but you cannot beat us. Even by some chance you were stronger than 18, you'll still lose since you wasted so much energy. You see, 18 and I were built with an unlimited power source."

Vegeta stared at 17 in shock. "What!?"

17 chuckled. "You get it now? We can fight at our full strength forever, while you burn yourself out like a cheap road flare. Your 'Super Saiyan' transformation is impressive, but it appears to drain a lot of your energy. You never had a chance."

Vegeta growled in frustration and anger as he blood dripped on the pavement. "You're wrong! I am the Saiyan Prince and a Super Saiyan, the _mightiest_ warrior in the universe! There's no way I can lose to pair of robotic dolls built to kill some low level!"

18 smirked. "Well, I've personally found this Super Saiyan business to be overrated. I'm barely warmed up and you still haven't given me a proper work-out."

"I'll work my fist down your throat!" Vegeta screamed as he blindly charged the android.

18 met him in the middle and the two were in a heated clash. Although Vegeta got some hits in, nothing really affected the android. All of 18's attacks, however, were greatly felt by Vegeta. Blood sputtered across the ground as he took hit after vicious hit.

"Vegeta's...losing..." Krillin muttered in disbelief and terror.

Tien got to his feet. His face was solemn with acceptance. "If Vegeta can't win, who can?"

"No one…" Piccolo answered gravely.

Those words were bitter in his tongue. The same helplessness and fear he felt towards Frieza returned in full force against these androids. To think….they were meet their end like this.

"So, you have finally accepted your fates," 17 said as she slowly approached the remaining group. "As interesting as it is seeing 18 fight, I want to have some fun too. Although you all won't be as fun as Vegeta, you will provide me with some amusement."

Piccolo sneered before glancing at Krillin. "Get Gohan out of here!"

"What!?" Krillin exclaimed, knocking himself out of his stupor.

"You remember our deal! Get Gohan to safety now! I'll hold him off!" Piccolo all but yelled as he took off his turban and cape.

"No, I won't leave you! We'll fight together!" Gohan yelled.

"Don't be stupid! What can you do!? You're no use to any of us!" Piccolo yelled, startling Gohan. He had never heard his mentor sound like that.

"Piccolo..." Tien said softly.

Piccolo took several breaths to calm himself. "You have to run, Gohan. No matter what, you have to live past today. You're the only hope we have left."

"What...what are you saying Piccolo?" Krillin asked, although he knew the answer.

Piccolo glanced at the fight between 18 and Vegeta and saw that the Saiyan Prince was now getting knocked around like a rag doll. "Vegeta's finished and I...I won't last long against him. With Goku no longer with us, only Gohan has a chance of ever beating them. But he doesn't have the power. Not now."

Tien nodded in understanding. "I know what you're saying, Piccolo." He walked until he was by the Namekian's side. "I'll fight with you."

Piccolo glanced at him.

"I know I'll die. But...I can't run. Not after what they did to Chiaotzu and Yamcha," Tien said in a neutral voice. "I would rather die here by my friends' side then live and hide like a coward."

"Tien, you..." Krillin whispered.

17 clapped his hands. "Such poetic speeches. Worthy of a last stand. However, I plan not to let any of you leave here."

With that, he seemingly disappeared.

Piccolo's eyes widened in horror. "Tien, look out..."

The warning came a second too late. 17 was behind Tien and he ruthlessly impaled his hand through the man's heart, causing blood to spill everywhere.

Tien's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at his chest.

"TIEN!" Krillin screamed.

17 ruthlessly pulled his hand out, leaving Tien to bleed to death.

Tien fell to his knees and covered the wound with one of his hands. He stared at his own blood with dull interest and began to laugh humorless. "Hmm...I died without even laying a hand on them... Sorry Chiaotzu... I could do nothing to avenge you once again..." With those bitter words, he collapsed.

"Tien!" Gohan cried as he felt the last of Tien's life fade away. This couldn't be real!

"Huh, I killed him too fast," 17 said in a bored tone. "You are indeed fragile creatures, you humans. To think, I was once one of you."

"You!" Krillin shouted in rage. Hot tears burn his eyes at seeing his friend murdered.

"Run!" Piccolo screamed as he engaged 17 in battle.

The android smirked at the resistance Piccolo was bringing. "I underestimated you. You're stronger than my data told me. Let's see how long you can last."

Piccolo growled as he attempted to nail 17 with a Special Beam Cannon, which the android easily dodged.

"No, Piccolo!" Gohan screamed as Krillin grabbed him.

"We have to go, Gohan!" Krillin yelled as he took off with Gohan in toll.

Piccolo glanced at his student and friend for the final time. "_Live, Gohan. You are this world's guardian now._"

"No, we can't leave him!" Gohan cried, trying to break Krillin's grip as he watched his mentor disappeared in the horizon. "Piccolo...he'll be killed!"

Krillin growled in frustration and sadness. "Don't you think I know that!?" Tears left his eyes. "But what Piccolo said is true. No matter what, you have to live Gohan. You have to live so you can beat those monsters. Everything will be lost if you die here!"

Gohan felt hot tears run down his eyes. "But I can't beat them! I'm not Piccolo or daddy!"

Krillin glanced at the young boy. He gave him a tender smile through his tears. "Believe it or not Gohan, you do have the power. I've seen it myself when you fought Vegeta and Frieza. If you train to harness that power, you can surpass all of us. Even Goku."

"But..." Gohan started.

He was interrupted when a giant blast of wind nearly knocked them out of the sky. Gohan looked back to see that a large explosion had engulfed the area where Vegeta and Piccolo were fighting. The aftershock alone nearly leveled what was left of the city.

Krillin gasped. "Vegeta..."

Gohan felt it too. "No...it can't be..."

Krillin felt tears run down his eyes. "Vegeta's dead..."

Gohan felt a cold chill run through his body.

All his friends were being killed. Even the strongest of them were being cut down like they were nothing. It was like the Saiyan Invasion all over again, except this time, they wouldn't be any last minute rescue. His father wasn't here to save them. Even in his worst nightmares, he never dreamed anyone or anything could surpass Frieza. Now, they were facing creatures that not even a Super Saiyan could beat.

Dammit all!

If his father was alive, he could have done something. He could have found a way to beat these monsters and end this nightmare.

But...his dad couldn't have been that much stronger than Vegeta and he got killed so easily. Perhaps...if Vegeta and his dad had worked together they could had taken down at least one of the androids.

He shook his head, washing away those hopeful thoughts. His dad was dead along with Vegeta, and Piccolo was all but dead. Only Krillin and him were left.

Krillin suddenly grabbed him. "She's coming!"

Without another warning, he threw Gohan into the remains of a nearby building. Gohan landed hard, getting the wind knocked out of him and his ears were ringing from the impact. He barely figured out what had happened before he looked up and saw Android 18. She was hovering a few feet in front of Krillin, who was trembling in fear.

"Well, well, where do you think you're running off to?" 18 asked as if she was scolding a naughty child.

Krillin didn't answer. He just stared at her with determination despite his fear.

"Hmm, not too talkative, are we? You're nothing like Vegeta," 18 said as she floated closer to the smaller man. "By the way, what happened to your young friend? Did he fly away and abandon you?"

Krillin still remained silent.

"Well, I find it unlikely that he ran. He does have the blood of Son Goku running through him," 18 mused. "So, that must mean that you're hiding him. If you tell me where, I promise to kill you quickly."

Krillin growled. "I won't tell you a thing, you heartless witch."

"Well, that's rude," 18 said as she brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "You deserved to be punished."

Krillin sneered as 18 got ever closer. Before she could make a move, he formed an energy disc in his hand.

18's eyes widened in surprise. "What!?"

"Destructo Disk!" he screamed as he threw the disc as 18's head.

She barely had time to move before the disc clipped her shoulder, leaving large gashed.

18 screamed in pain as she grabbed her injured shoulder. "Why you..."

Krillin wasted no time cupping his hands together. "Kamehameha!"

He blasted 18 with his energy wave, engulfing her much like Vegeta's Big Bang attack. Krillin then summoned every ouch of his remaining energy and began to rapidly fire at the android.

Gohan could only stare on in shock.

Rarely had he seen Krillin act so aggressively. The other time he could remembered was when the Saibamen killed Yamcha.

He wanted to jump in and help, but something stalled his movement. Was it fear? He was deathly afraid, but that never stopped him from helping his friends before, minus him freezing against Nappa.

No, what was stopping him was that Krillin was sacrificing himself to protect him. The same with Piccolo, who life energy was dropping by the second. Both of them were dying for him. If he came out now, everything they done would have been for nothing. No mattered how much it hurts, he couldn't waste their sacrifice. He wouldn't!

Krillin's scream broke Gohan out of his thoughts and he saw 18 had him by his neck.

"No..." he whispered.

"You caused me a lot of trouble," 18 sneered. Her eyes bored into Krillin. "To think a weakling like you could actually hurt me."

Krillin gagged for air, but despite the pain he gave a small, cocky smile. "Yeah...I did hurt you...didn't I. Something that even a Super Saiyan couldn't do..."

18 glared at him. "Yes, well take that small accomplishment to Hell." With that, she snapped Krillin's neck.

Gohan gasped and fought not to scream Krillin's name as he watched the life leave his eyes.

18 dropped the former monk's body to the ground like it was trash.

Hot tears flowed down his eyes as he watched his friend's body fell. "Krillin..."

At that same moment, he felt the last of Piccolo's energy disappear. His life force vanished as a loud rumble filled his ears and the earth shook.

* * *

Kami seized in pain as he felt his evil counterpart fade from the world.

It was just like last time, except much darker. Unlike before, he saw no light of hope, no salvation. Even if young Gohan survived, it would be years before he would have the power to face the androids. In that time, the world would be decimated, bled to death by those monsters. It wouldn't be a quick end like it would have been under the Saiyans.

Was this the way the world ended? Not from a threat from without, but from within? Was everything they fought for and sacrificed all in vain? It all seemed like a cruel joke.

"Kami!" Popo cried as he watched his master fade.

"I'm sorry...Mr. Popo," Kami stuttered as his body dissipated. "It was...just as I feared... Piccolo couldn't beat them and...he died once again protecting that boy. Truly...he's far better than I...could ever be... He died twice trying to save this world while I...the guardian of this planet...could only watch..."

"Kami!" Mr. Popo screamed in tears.

He shook his head. "There...will be no...second chance for us, old friend... This is truly when my life ends...along with the Dragon Balls... Forgive me for not being stronger..."

"Please, Kami, just hold on!" Mr. Popo cried desperately.

Kami laughed humorlessly. "Goku...it appears that...I'll be seeing you...sooner than I...expected... I'm...so sorry... If I had known this would happened...I would had gladly died in you place..." He coughed as he last breath approached. "Gohan...it's...selfish of me to ask...but please...save our world... You...have the blood of a hero... I know...you can do it...just as Piccolo knew... This...is the only thing...I can ask...for the world...we loved..."

With those words, Kami disappeared from the mortal realm.

"KAMI!" Mr. Popo screamed, his yells echoing across the heavens.

* * *

Gohan was opening sobbing as broken glass fall on him from the explosion.

Piccolo was gone. He was truly alone. Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo. They were all dead. Cut down by those mechanical demons like they were paper.

Raged filled his heart and he wanted to scream. But he held his tongue. He couldn't give himself away. No matter how much he wanted to avenge for his friends, he would just die if he challenged the androids now. If he died here, what Krillin and Piccolo done would be for nothing.

He hated it!

He hated feeling weak! He hated watching and feelings his friends die! He hated letting the androids get away with murder! He hated it!

HE HATED IT!

"I see you had some fun, 18," 17 said as he flew by his sister's side. He glanced down at Krillin's body. "A broken neck, huh? He must have really pissed you off."

18 rubbed her shoulder. "That little bastard actually managed to wound me."

17 chuckled. "That's what happens when you drop your guard."

18 side-eyed her brother.

"Did we get all of them?" 17 asked nonchalantly.

18 shook her head. "No, the boy, Son Gohan, escaped. I think that bastard hid him before I came."

"Well, we could've found out by using that bald-headed man, if you didn't kill him, 18," 17 pointed out. "I'm sure we could have had the boy running to us if we tortured him."

Gohan growled and fought to keep his power down.

18 sneered. "No matter. We can just destroy the entire city and smoke him out."

"Don't bother," 17 said dismissively. "He's just a kid. Killing him now would be no fun. Besides, those people put so much faith in him, like he was some kind of savior that I'm curious to see what he'll become. Who knows, he could give us a better challenge than Vegeta."

18 brushed her hair. "That's not saying much. Vegeta was strong, but I didn't even use half my power to beat him."

"Still, we should keep our options open. Other than Gohan, there isn't anyone else on this planet that can possibly challenged us," 17 said before he crossed his arms. "It really is ashamed that Goku died before we got the chance to meet him. He would have been the most interesting challenge of all. I guess we just have to settle on his son."

"Whatever," 18 said, quickly getting bored. "Let's get back to the lab. I need to change my clothes after Vegeta and that bald-headed bastard ruined my outfit."

"Sure. There's nothing left to do here anyway," 17 said as they both flew off.

Gohan didn't move for several minutes, making sure that they were truly gone. Once he was certain that it was safe, he picked himself out of the ruin building.

As he walked, he saw Krillin, lying on his back, his neck bent in an unnatural angle. His eyes were wide, showing that he had died almost instantly.

He leaned down over his fallen friend and gently closed his eyes. "Krillin... Thank you... I swear it won't be in vain."

Tears ran down his eyes and hit Krillin's face, making it looked like he was also crying.

Gohan began his flight towards were the others had fallen. After a few minutes, he found the resting place of his friends. He couldn't find Vegeta. Given the explosion that followed before his energy disappeared it was likely that his body was destroyed.

He gritted his teeth at the thought. Bulma wouldn't even have a body to bury.

At the thought of Bulma, Gohan jolted.

Trunks!

He now had to grow up without his father. Worse, he wouldn't even remember Vegeta given that he was just a baby. Vegeta may not have been the best father in the world, but it wasn't fair to Trunks that this happened. Every child should grow up with their fathers.

As his eyes scanned the area, his sights fell onto Piccolo. He was lying face down in the broken street. His clothes were badly torn and his blood was everywhere. His limbs were also bent and shattered, showing that 17 had tortured his mentor before given him the killing blow.

Gohan landed next to Piccolo and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was still warm, but was rapidly cooling.

"Piccolo..." Gohan whispered as he stared into his still face. Despite how broken his body was, Piccolo looked almost at peace. "...Piccolo..."

He felt his rage returned. This time, he didn't bother to contain or control it. With Piccolo's death, Kami was also gone along with the Dragon Balls. There would be no wishing anyone back. They were gone. _Forever_! Gone because of the madness of one man.

"Gero..." Gohan seethed in hatred.

He hoped that man was burning in Hell for what he's done. Whatever death those androids dealt to their creator was too good for him. He deserved a slow, painful death. He deserved to hurt as much as his friends hurt in their final moments.

To hurt as much as he was hurting now!

His rage increased and he could feel it overtake all his senses and spread through his veins like wildfire. It was almost painful, but it was a welcomed pain. His friends demanded vengeance and he would give it to them. Even if it took a lifetime, he would repay the android for what they did!

He could feel his anger being turned into power and the air shimmered around him like a heat wave. It soon became too much and Gohan released a beastly roar that echoed across the ruined city. In an explosion of gold, he transformed.

It took Gohan several seconds to realize what had happened. He looked down at his hands and saw that he too had become a warrior of legend. He was a Super Saiyan.

A part of him was shell-shocked. How did he get this power? Surely, he couldn't be as worthy as his father or even Vegeta. They were both devoted warriors while he was just a crybaby. He couldn't be a Super Saiyan.

Nonetheless, he was one. He was a warrior awakened by rage.

Gohan looked back down at his mentor and felt hot tears return to his eyes. Piccolo would've been proud of him along with his father. He had become everything that they'd hoped for. He would trade all of this power to have them back. To go back to the way things were just a year ago.

"Piccolo... Daddy..." Gohan whispered as he cried onto his mentor's body.

He cried himself into exhaustion as the smell of death assaulted his senses.

* * *

**You know, despite knowing I had to kill everyone, this was a freaking hard chapter to write. Sheesh, poor Gohan and things will only be getting worse for him. Well, until next chapter.**


	9. Lingering Hope

**Hello again. The next chapter is ready for your reading pleasure. Thank you again for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Hearing back from all of you helps me write an even better story.**

**Now, to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lingering Hope**

* * *

Bulma rubbed her forehead, trying eased a lingering headache, as she rocked the crying Trunks back and forward. She hadn't slept much. Every time she closed her eyes, Trunks would start to cry again. What made it even more annoying was that Trunks didn't want anything. He just wanted to cuddle.

Yeah, Trunks was only nine months old so it was expected for a baby not even year old not to sleep through the night. And as a rich heiress she could've used any of her robots to care for her baby while she slept.

Well, on that later point she wasn't going to let robots looked after her child. Trunks needed a warm, comforting touch, not the dispassionate and cold hands of a bot, not matter how advanced.

To the former, Trunks was acting unusually fussy. For the last couple of weeks, he had been sleeping through the night. Now, it was like he was always upset about something. Even during the day he was irritable. He hasn't been like this since...

Bulma paused in her thought as a familiar sadness overtook her. Since Goku died.

It was hard to believe that six months had already past. It felt like it was only yesterday when her old friend died and she sobbed restlessly at his funeral. During that time, Trunks didn't sleep well. Much like now, he was fussy, irritable, and was generally an unpleasant baby. It was like he somehow felt the lost.

Thank god for her parents. They maybe ditzy and irresponsible, but they were the ones who cared for Trunks during those horrible first weeks. It took over two months before things began to settle down. Well, at least between herself and Trunks.

Vegeta hasn't been the same. Although he was always been known for his disappearing acts, he actually left the planet not long after Goku's funeral. She feared that he would never returned since the thing that has anchored him to this world was gone. As much as she wanted to think otherwise, Trunks or her were not on the top of his important list. At least, that was what she initially believed.

To her surprise, he did come back several weeks later. He refused to say where he went or what he did, but she didn't really care. It was at that moment that she realized that although Goku brought and kept Vegeta on Earth for the first couple of years, he came back because of them, despite how he tried to hide and deny it. Deep in that stone cold heart of his, he had come to care for Trunks and her. It was ashamed it took Goku's death for her to realize it.

Bulma wiped some tears as she continued to rock Trunks.

Vegeta didn't love her. She doubted that he would know what love was even if it came and shoot him in the butt, but he did care. Maybe one day he could come to love them, to love her, but for now...what they had was good enough. Besides, having a person like Vegeta around taught her to be patient. _Very_ patient.

After he returned from space, he actually began to spend time with Trunks and he was training less. She supposed he didn't see the point of training to exhaustion since his long-time rival was dead and he was now the strongest being on the planet, probably the universe. If he desired it, he could kill them all and no one would be able to stop him. A couple years ago, he would have done just that with a huge grin on his face. Funny how time and having a child could change a person.

She walked towards one of the many dens in the house and turned on the television. Hopefully, some mindless cartoons would calm Trunks down. Maybe she could also grab a nap while he was distracted.

She got herself comfortable on the sofa and relaxed as Trunks amused himself with the television. She was almost asleep when the music from the cartoon suddenly cut-off.

"We interrupt this program for a special announcement," a grave voice boomed. "We have just gotten word that South City is under attack."

Bulma immediately snapped out of her half-sleep lure.

"This is the scene taking just moments ago from our team in South City," the reporter went on.

The image changed to a city in chaos. Screams of fear, panic, and agony could be heard everywhere along with the sounds of gunfire and what Bulma knew to be energy blasts. The sky was lit up and buildings could be seen falling.

"At first, we thought this was a natural disaster, but our crews have confirmed that this is indeed an attack, although we haven't been able to identify who the attackers are or how many," the news reporter's voice stated over the live stream. His voice grew more panicked as the massacre played out. "Military from the King's Army has been deployed, but it will take them an hour to reach the location. This…this is just horrible! We haven't seen anything like this since the reign of King Piccolo!"

Bulma could only stare shell-shocked, not believing anything she was seeing.

A new threat, now? How could this be? How could the world already be in danger so soon after Goku's death? This…couldn't be real…

Trunks watched the television with interest. Far more interested than a child his age should be, especially given the imagines.

She immediately grabbed Trunks and carried him out of the den. She all but ran to the kitchen, where she knew Vegeta would be at this time of day.

When she reached the kitchen she saw Vegeta sitting at the table, eating a mountain of food, along with her mom. He was out of his armor, wearing a simple training outfit.

"Oh, Bulma, you're up already?" Bulma's mom greeted with her usual cheerful demeanor. "I'm sorry, we're short of food right now. Vegeta just ate the last of the beacon and eggs."

"I don't care about that!" Bulma yelled despite herself before turning towards Vegeta. "Vegeta, we have a major problem!"

Vegeta stopped eating and glared at annoyance at her. "Not now, woman. Can't you see that I'm eating."

"Vegeta, South City is under attack!" she yelled bluntly.

Vegeta chewed his food and stared at her. "So?"

Bulma growled. "You have to go and help those people! Countless people are getting killed and whoever is doing it are using energy attacks!"

Vegeta finally stopped eating. "Impossible. I sense no big powers outside of Kakarot's little group. It's most likely some humans using energy weapons, if such things exist on this backwaters planet anyway."

She prayed from patience. "I know what I saw on the television. I've been around muscle-bound idiots like you too long not to know what energy blasts looks like."

Vegeta snorted, going back to his meal. "I still don't see how that's any of my concern even if what you're saying is true. You humans need to take care of yourselves for once. Kakarot's cuddled your species for too long."

She almost wanted to scream at this point, but held back since Trunks was in her arms. Now, more than ever, she wished Goku were here. With him around she could get Vegeta to go and helped by simply saying that he would be there. The temptation of showing Goku off and stroking his own ego would be impossible for him to resist.

Before things could get too heated, the phone chose that moment to ring. Bulma's mom was the one who answered.

"Hello?" Bulma's mom answered with cheer. "Oh, Bulma? She's right here?" She handed the phone to her daughter. "It's Krillin."

Bulma took the phone and put it on speaker. "Yes?"

"Bulma, did you see the news?" Krillin asked, getting right to the point.

"Yeah, I did," Bulma said, shooting a glare at Vegeta who went back to eating.

"It's looks pretty bad," Krillin said in grave tone.

Bulma nodded, despite knowing that Krillin couldn't see her. "Vegeta claimed he couldn't sense anything, but I saw the energy blasts."

"That's the thing, I can't sense them either," Krillin stated. "But, whoever's doing this isn't normal. Too many people are dying at the same time. At this rate, South City will be completely wiped out."

Bulma bit her thumb, nearly breaking skin. "Well, I'm going to call Yamcha. At least _he _will be willing to check it out." As she said 'he' she side-eyed Vegeta.

"Yeah, I'll be heading out too," Krillin said. "Maybe it's nothing, but I got a really bad feeling. Man….I wish Goku was here with us."

Bulma sighed. "I think we all do. Gook luck."

The phone hung up.

Vegeta snorted. "You guys need to stop pinning over that clown. He's dead. No amount of whining is going to bring him back."

Bulma glared at him, finally having enough of him. "I know that! We all do! That doesn't change the fact that we need him! Especially since all we have is you!"

Vegeta stopped eating and raised his head. "What's that supposed to mean? My power far outstrips that low-level clown. If he was alive, I would have beating him and proving my supremacy once and for all."

"Well, you _didn't_ beat him and all we have is your word that you're stronger, which doesn't mean crap," Bulma said harshly. "And even if by some miracle you were stronger than Goku, you're still not half the man he was."

Vegeta stood up, knocking over the chair. His eyes bored into her. "Are you challenging me, woman? Are you saying that Kakarot is better than me?"

She met his glare head on, not flinching even a little. "_Yes_ I am, because there was more to Goku than just power. He was compassionate and giving. If he was here, he would be the first one rushing to help those people in South City."

Vegeta chuckled. "Really? You give that idiot too much credit. He would be rushing so he can fight, not to save you helpless humans."

She stepped towards Vegeta until she was only feet away from him. "Goku loved to fight and he would undoubtedly be thrilled by this new challenged. But he also loved this world and its people. He wouldn't sit around like you looking down his nose while people are being brutally murdered. That's why we all loved him. That's why we cried when he died and we still mourned his lost. When you go, Vegeta, who's going to give a damn about you?"

Vegeta winced at her words, which surprised Bulma. She honestly didn't expect Vegeta to have any reaction other than annoyance at her speech. He looked...hurt.

"You would care," Vegeta answered after a few seconds.

Bulma cuddled Trunks, who was becoming fussy again. "Given how you're acting, I'm not so sure."

With that, she left the room and used her one free hand to make the call to Yamcha. They were short on time and she didn't have the energy to have this fight with Vegeta anymore. If he wanted to sit back and let the world burn, let him. She was wrong about him changing. He was still the selfish bastard he always was.

It only took a few minutes to get Yamcha and tell him what was happening at South City. Thankfully, he was closed to that location since his baseball team was playing in that area. It would only take him a few minutes to get there. He also said that he sensed Tien and Chiaotzu nearby, most likely feeling that something was wrong too, so he would have some backup.

Good. Getting in contact with those two was impossible. Seriously, would it kill them to leave a phone number? They were worse than Goku was when it came to keeping in contact.

When she got back into the kitchen, Vegeta was gone. Most likely, he retreated back into his gravity room. That's where he usually goes when he's upset.

She gave Trunks to her mom and returned to the den. The television was still on and the battle at South City was still happening. More buildings were destroyed and there was less gunfire. It was hard to see anything with all the smoke in the area.

"It's terrible!" someone yelled. It was a reporter on location. "People are dying everywhere! No one is spared, not even children! We need help here..." He didn't have the chance to finish before the camera suddenly cut off and a loud bang filled her ears before everything went silent.

Bulma gasped as it went back to the studio reporter. He was repeating what little information that was known and how a state of emergency has been called. She hoped her friends could get there soon and end this.

A loud boom and a rushed of wind tore her attention away from the television. She barely had a chance to glance outside when she saw Vegeta flying off, heading south. It seemed her words did have an effect on him.

A pang of guilt hit her heart. She was harsh on him, but she was so mad and frustrated at him. Still, she went too far with her words. When he got back, she would apologize to him.

For hours, she sat at the television listening to the news that was recycled. There was no new information about what had happened. It was nerved wrecking. She was wished Master Roshi were here. He usually could sense these kinds of things.

She wished there was something for the news to report, but knew there was no point in complaining. She knew that no normal human could go to South City. When Goku fought Piccolo at the 23rd Tournament, she and the others barely survived despite not even being part of the match. If whatever was attacking South City was on that level, any camera crew or reporter going near the city would be killed.

She wondered if everyone was alright.

She quickly shook head, of course they were. Vegeta was fighting with them and he was at least as strong as Goku who killed Frieza. There was nothing in this universe that could matched a Super Saiyan. This threat would past in no time and they would forever have to hear from Vegeta about how he saved them.

So, why did she have such a feeling of dread? Dammit, she wished she could get some news.

"We can now confirmed that the fighting has stopped in South City," the reporter suddenly announced. "There hasn't been any sounds of blast or fire for over an hour. We now have our helicopters at the site surveying the damage."

The scene changed and Bulma was left breathless.

There was nothing left of South City. There were just craters of dust and debris as far as the eye could see. What could have done this? It couldn't be from this world, could it? That sensed of dread returned full force.

A phone ringing nearly made her jumped out of her seat. She numbly walked towards the phone and picked up.

"Hello?" she answered, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Bulma...it's Chi-Chi," the person answered.

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma repeated.

Chi-Chi never called her. They were not particularly closed, although they have been building a relationship since Trunks' birth and Goku's death.

"Yes, it's me," Chi-Chi said. She sounded hesitant, something that was against Chi-Chi's character. She was always blunt and sure, much like her husband. "Bulma...you know about what has been happening."

"Yeah, it's all over the news. But the battle is over," Bulma said, trying to sound optimistic. "I'm sure the boys have beating back the threat and are heading home now. They probably stopped to get some senzu beans on the way back. I'm sure those idiots went and got themselves hurt. You know them."

There was a long paused on the phone. "Bulma….Gohan came home."

Bulma felt her heart speed up.

"Bulma...everyone…everyone is dead," Chi-Chi said in a choked voice. "Gohan just told me. They were all killed by some androids."

Bulma opened and closed her month several times. "What...?"

"I'm sorry Bulma," Chi-Chi cried. "Vegeta...Vegeta was also killed. He fought the best against the androids but even he was overwhelmed. Gohan...he wasn't strong enough to bring them home so he cremated them. He didn't want their remains to be broadcast on television."

Before Chi-Chi could say another word, Bulma dropped the phone. She fell to her knees, unable to move and barely able to think.

Vegeta's dead?

How could that be possible? He was just here. He was the strongest on the planet. In the universe. He had the power that killed Frieza who was said to be the strongest. He couldn't be dead. Not by some androids. There's must be some mistake.

But Gohan wouldn't lie. Not about this. But she couldn't believe it.

Vegeta couldn't be dead. Not after the way she spoke to him.

Before she knew it, tears ran down her eyes and she could barely breath. The room also became cold, like something had sucked all the heat.

The pain.

She hadn't felt anything like it since Goku died. She would dare to say that it was stronger.

With Goku, there was no regret with him, except the regret of not being able to find a cure in time. Vegeta was different. There were so many thing left unsaid along with harsh words that were spoken. He couldn't be gone before they could recoil any of it. He couldn't be gone just when they were finally….were finally starting to understand each other. To love each other….

Harsh sobs tore through her throat and before long, she was openly weeping on the floor.

Just a few hours ago, she had asked Vegeta who would give a damn about him when he died. He answered her, from which she tried to deny. Turned out, he was right all along.

* * *

The funeral was quiet. There was none of the speeches and stories that were at Goku's funeral. No one had the energy to talk.

Within one of the gardens inside of Capsule Corp, six graves lined the ground. Each one of them was in a similar style to Goku's tombstone. After the way they fought and died to protect this world, they deserved nothing less. Even though the graves were empty, those brave fighters needed a place from which their loves one could come and honored them. It was the least they could for them.

Bulma looked at the people in attendance and nearly sobbed at how her group of friends had shrunk. Nearly a third of the people who were at Goku's funeral were dead. Cut down but the androids. Monsters who were created by Dr. Gero.

After Gohan had told her everything, she spent the last several days finding out everything she could about the man. Not much was recording, except that he was a brilliance scientist who was also an asshole. Her father even met the man decades ago before he joined with the Red Ribbon Army.

To think, all this happened because of a grudge. That the entire world was now suffering at the hands of those creatures because one man wanted revenge against her dear friend. It seemed ironic that Goku would die before this threat, which he inadvertently caused, rose. By him dying the way he did, he denied Gero his revenged. Too bad he couldn't have die before he activated his creations. At the very least he was rotting in Hell for his crimes.

Even that, however, was a small comfort. Even if Gero was no longer of this world, the androids were still causing massive chaos. So far, they had destroyed five other cities after South City. Despite Gohan now being a Super Saiyan, he couldn't face them. He was far weaker than Vegeta, who was easily killed by just one of them. Until Gohan had the power to surpass them, the world was at the mercy of those monsters.

She growled in frustration as she looked upon Vegeta and Yamcha's graves. In the span of a morning, two of the most important people in her life were dead. She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye or to kiss their foreheads since Gohan destroyed their bodies. She didn't begrudge the boy's decision. It would had made the grieving process worse if she saw their remains of television along with the countless others murdered at South City. It gave them some semblance of dignity.

But...she just wanted to see them one last time. To say sorry to Yamcha for taking him for granted all this time and thanked him for his years of friendship. To say sorry to Vegeta for saying that no one would care if he died. To say…that despite all his flaws she loved him and…if possible…wanted to marry him.

"Bulma..." a soft voice spoke.

She turned to see Gohan, dressed in the suit he wore at his father's burial just six months ago. Despite the short time, he seemed a little too big for the suit. He faced also seemed aged, like he had grown up ten years since the last time she saw him.

She didn't even want to imagine the horrors he saw. He actually saw everyone be murdered with no way to stop it. The guilt of surviving alone much had been unbearable.

"Gohan..." she spoke.

"I'm...sorry. I wasn't strong enough to saved Vegeta or Yamcha..." Gohan said as tears build in his eye. "Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien died trying to protect me. They...they thought that I was the only one who could beat the androids so they..." He couldn't finish. The lump in his throat had gotten too big.

Bulma quickly gathered the boy in his arms and hugged him. "It wasn't your fault, kid. The ones to blame for this tragedy are those androids and the bastard who created them. They're the ones who took everyone away from us. You have nothing to be ashamed of." She pulled away from the boy and looked directly into his eyes. She gently wiped the tears from his eyes with her thumb. "And, Piccolo and the others were right. If you had died, then all hope would have been lost. With Vegeta and Piccolo gone, you're the only one who can save us."

Gohan lowered his head as the weight of his burden wore heavily on his shoulders. Bulma felt a pang of guilt and sadness.

It wasn't fair. Gohan was just a boy, not even eleven. It wasn't fair to put the responsibility of the world on his shoulders. He wasn't like his father who even as a kid lived for these kinds of moments. He should be allowed to grow up and become a scholar, just as his mother wanted.

But…that future was gone. It died along with the others on that day in South City.

"I don't know if I can do it," Gohan spoke, breaking Bulma out of her thoughts. "I...I'm not my father, Bulma. He was the hero, not me."

Bulma harshly shook him. "Don't talk like that. You're Goku's son. Everything he once was is within you. You stood by his and the others' side as you faced monsters like Frieza. You're better and stronger than you think you are."

Gohan stared at Bulma, unable to talk.

"We...we're asking a lot from you," she said slowly. "And we will support you anyway we can. Just don't lose hope, Gohan. For that's all we have left."

Tears glittered in Gohan's eyes as he took in the older woman's words.

Yes, they still had hope. His father has been their hope, but he was gone. Whether he liked it or not, he had to become the hope bearer not just for his friends, but also the world.

He would fight. He would become stronger and someday, he would defeat the androids or die trying. That was his vow.

* * *

**This was an interesting chapter. We went back in time a bit and saw things from Bulma's point-of-view. We also got some development for Vegeta before he bit the dust. I wanted to show the many regrets those two would have in this timeline since there would be no chance to recoil, unlike the main timeline. Also, sucks even more to be Gohan right now.**

**Anyway, until next chapter, take care.**


	10. Dark New World

**The next chapter and here for your enjoyment. Thank your for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Your feedback helps me write a better story.**

**Now, to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dark New World**

* * *

Gohan sighed in exhaustion as he finished his training set. He's been training for over twenty-four hours and he was dead tired. All he wanted to do was eat a home-cooked meal and climb into bed for the rest of the day.

Such luxuries, however, weren't possible since he was currently in the middle of a forest, thousands of miles away from home and he had no plans of returning any time soon.

Since the battle with the androids nearly eight years ago he hasn't been home. After the funeral for his fallen friends, he left home vowing to never to return until the day he beat the androids. If he couldn't do that after all his friends gave, he didn't deserve the comforts of home.

He knew his mother was devastated by his decision, especially only months after his dad passed, but it was for the best. If he were to die in battle, it would be easier for his mother to accept since she didn't see him. She could have a formed of denial.

Still, despite his best attempts to isolate himself, he dropped letters and cards when he could, especially on her birthday and holidays. As hard as he tried, he couldn't completely cut himself off from his old life. It was a weakness that Piccolo would scoff at him for.

He walked a little ways to a nearby stream and washed the sweat and grim from his skin, wincing slightly when the water caused some of his wounds to sting.

His training has been going well. Without the distractions of life he had grown much stronger. He could fully control his Super Saiyan state and knew he was much stronger than Vegeta upon his death.

He also knew, however, that wasn't enough. He had to become _much_ stronger than Vegeta ever was if he wanted to stand a chance against the androids. Fighting one of them was a challenged, but when they combined their strength they would easily overwhelmed him.

It didn't help that he didn't know exactly how strong the androids were. Since they didn't have any energy that he could actually sensed, he couldn't properly measure himself against them. All he knew was what 18 said after she murdered Krillin. That it didn't take half of her strength to beat Vegeta. So, at the minimum, he had to become over twice as strong as Vegeta at his peak.

There was also the issue of their unlimited energy. Having the power to fight them was one thing, but he had to overwhelm them to ensure victory. A long drawn-out battle would only worked in their favor, no matter how hard he tried to raise his endurance. Which was why he trained to raise his overall power instead of worrying about power consumption.

He cursed under his breath as the water dripped from his face. What he wouldn't give to have the others with him. Even if they couldn't match the androids, it would be nice to have a sparring partner.

Over the years, he learned that training by himself wasn't a very effective method to raise ones' strength. He now understood how his father was able to stay one-step ahead of Vegeta despite the older man's insane training regiment. His father fought other people and sharpened his overall battle skills, not just his raw strength. This was especially apparent when he sparred with Piccolo who always forced his father to stay on his toes even through he was stronger.

Without someone to practice with he knew that his fighting instincts and intelligence weren't as sharp as they were when Piccolo and his father were alive.

He truly regretted not training more with them. Like Piccolo warned him so long ago, he grew depended on his father to take care of things. As long as his dad was around, he didn't need to train as hard or work on sharpening his instincts.

Now, it was too late.

He was on his own in a world that was being tortured to death by the androids. Although the countryside where he stood remained untouched by their hands, the rest of the world wasn't so lucky.

Almost all the major cities were reduced to rubble, leaving only the small towns for the androids to hunt. When pickings were low, the androids would disappear, some times for months. During these calms, people tried to rebuild and resumed some symbolic of a normal life. Then, the androids would return and it started all over again.

Since the androids, as far as he could tell, were ageless, this continuous the cycle of false hope and destruction would go on forever.

Neither android seemed interested in conquest or leaving the world to find new challenges. No, they took delight in slowly torturing people like it was a game. One event he remembered clearly was Android 17 stealing a trunk and using it to run over people, while 18 shopped at a nearby mega mall.

They would keep the human population alive so they could continue to kill. That was what the human race was reduced to, play things to a pair of monsters.

Thanks to the androids, they turned the once beautiful Earth into hell.

Gohan slammed his fists into the stream as his anger rose. He could feel his power surged as his eyes turned blue.

He wanted to act.

He wanted to fight those monsters and put an end to this living nightmare, but he was too weak. He _hated_ himself for letting so many people die. He tried to helped when he could by either looking for survivors, saving victims of the androids during an attack, or even burying the dead.

None of these things were enough. Until the androids were destroyed, all he was doing was forcing people to continued to live in hell. It was actually more merciful to let people die so they wouldn't suffer anymore. Hell, some people outright refused to have kids. It would be cruel to bring any child into this world.

He fought back tears as he finished washing himself. It would be dark soon and he needed to rest. He had another long day's worth of training to do and he couldn't train at his best if he was tired.

Soon, he would become strong enough and he would payback the androids. They would know the terror they inflicted on this world before they die. He would see to it.

* * *

Bulma cursed as she turned off the television. She didn't want to hear anymore. Another major city was destroyed.

This time it was North City. She supposed it was inevitable. The people of North City were all but asking for the androids to come.

After all the big cities were destroyed, most chose to rebuild small. West City was nothing like the metropolis it used to be. The tall buildings that once touched the sky were gone, replaced with small, practical warehouses were people worked and even lived. Some even lived underground in tunnels and bunkers, only going to surface to search for food.

Even the mighty Capsule Corp was forced to downsize. Several sections of her house were gone along with many of the gardens. Only the main part of the house with the company's logo remained. That along with the outside garden that held the monuments of her falling friends. Even if it killed her, she wouldn't abandon that part of the house.

North City was different. They wanted to return to its glory in defiant of the androids. They wanted to show the world that a pair of craze cyborgs wouldn't dictate their lives.

Bulma understood the gestured and admired them for it. At times, she wanted to do the same.

But, in this world, bravery wasn't a virtue. Not even three months after the city was declared rebuilt, the androids had come to knock it all down. Undoubtedly, they had waited for that moment. They delighted in building up hope only to knock it down, plunging the world back into despair.

She hated this!

She almost wished that the world were just destroyed and be done with it. Better to die all at once than the slow death the androids sentence the world to. If she knew this would happen, maybe they should have allowed Frieza to destroy them.

"Mom?"

Bulma turned around to see her eight years son staring at her. "Honey, what are you doing up?" She attempted to hide the anger and grief from her face.

Trunks stared silently at the television. "It's the androids, isn't it? They attacked another city."

She frowned at her son. "You were listening to the television."

"That and...I felt a lot of people die," Trunks answered in a low voice.

This caught Bulma off-guard. "You felt people die?"

Trunks nodded. "I...I just got this weird feeling. Like...I was feeling the life force of those people before they suddenly disappeared. I can't explain it."

Bulma was left stunned. It took the other warriors years to learned to sense energies.

No...that wasn't completely true. Vegeta had learned quickly. In fact, he only seen it used by the others before he copied it. Could it be that Vegeta's family has a natural talent for sensing powers?

"Mom...why are the androids doing this?" Trunks asked helplessly. "Why are they killing people? Why!?"

She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "I don't know, Trunks."

She wondered if the androids were really human at one point. From the little that she had gathered about them, they were human based creatures. They were more like cyborgs than androids. So, they were born and had a human conscious at one point.

So, why were they so heartless? Did they remember what it was to be human? Was it something Gero did to them, or perhaps they were liked this already? So many unanswered questions.

Maybe it didn't mattered. Whatever humanity they had upon their birth was long gone. What was left were monsters in human skin enchanted by cybernetics.

"Why hasn't Gohan done anything?" Trunks asked in frustration. "We hear reports now and then about a gold fighter, but it has been months since we've heard anything."

"Gohan is off training. He's trying to become stronger so he can beat those androids," Bulma answered as she broke away from Trunks. "He can't fight them blindly. If he's killed, then there truly would be no hope for the world."

Trunks growled. "I wish...I wish I could fight with Gohan. Together…we could beat those monsters."

"Absolutely not!" Bulma yelled harshly while she shook him. "Those androids are murderers! They wouldn't think twice about killing a child like you!"

Trunks glared at his mom. "But it's okay to let someone else's child go out and fight!?"

The question hit Bulma like a slap to the face.

In all her years, she had never considered that. She forbid Trunks from fighting, yet she thought nothing of Gohan, whose mother hasn't seen him in years.

It was easy for her to see Gohan in danger. He was, after all, Goku's child. Goku was a man who lived for danger. Trunks, however, was _her_ baby despite having Vegeta's genes. Maybe it was selfish and hypocritical, but she wasn't willing to lose him to the androids like she had lost Vegeta and Yamcha.

They died because she told them to fight, especially Vegeta. If she didn't guilt him to fight that day, he would still be alive and perhaps would mentor Gohan. Together, they could've done something. Gohan wouldn't be alone…. She wouldn't be alone.

"You...you'll understand once you're older," Bulma said. Although, she couldn't looked Trunks in the eye as she spoke those words.

Trunks pulled away from her and gave a defiant glare. Without another word, he ran out of the room.

She almost wanted to cry. He was her baby….but he was also Vegeta's child. Eventually, he would be called to the battlefield if the androids weren't destroyed. His Saiyan instincts were something that she couldn't control.

If only...if only Goku lived.

Even if he was only equal to Vegeta when he died, he still could have done something. Goku always seemed to know what to do. Even in the most hopeless situations, he always found a way to make things better. Much liked now, when the world was plunged into despair and lost all hope during King Piccolo's reigned, Goku had saved them.

She supposed that was what really made him a hero and they really needed one right now.

She wiped tears from her eyes as she thought of her dear friend. It didn't mattered how much she wished it. Goku was dead. Taking away before he could even look at the androids.

"Bulma, are you okay? You look especially blue today," the voice of her father said as he entered the room. Despite the state of the world, he somehow looked the same. As far as Bulma knew, that man could never become stressed.

Bulma glared at her dad. "You should know. North City is gone. Reduced to dust by the androids."

He nodded, not distressed at all. "Yeah, I heard it on the radio. On the bright side, several breakthroughs have been made from our technology and medical sections. It's actually quite amazing." He took out what appeared to be cooperation report. "There's talk of a new force field that could repel the androids' energy blasts or a self-cooking oven to help those who live in the tunnels. There's also..."

Bulma lost it and snatched the report out of her father's hands. "Who cares!? Our world is being destroyed by a pair of machines and all you care about is some stupid self-cooking oven and a treatment for toe-fungus!" She tore through the pages of the report, barely glancing at the words. "Why don't you guys do something useful like..."

She stopped when her eyes upon a particular page. Under normal circumstances she would had missed it. But given the stressed of the day and her thinking of Goku, it stood out like a neon sign.

She quickly scanned the report and felt her heart quickened as she read about how their medical doctors had finally found a cure to the heart virus that had killed millions over the last ten years. It was a medical revolution that would have been on every news channel and even called a medical miracle. But it was all but ignored because of the androids.

"Bulma..." her father asked timidly, knowing how unpredictable her mood-swings could be.

"They...they found a cure..." Bulma all but whispered.

"Cure?" he repeated.

"The virus that killed Goku. They actually found a cure for it," she said as she sat down, numb from the news.

Bulma's father smiled. "That's wonderful! That virus been running rampart for years. It was closed to being classified as an epidemic before this mess with the androids happened. They're still not sure how it spreads."

Bulma shook her head. "Can't you see, it's already come too late. The person who needed it the most is dead. If the cure had come sooner, Goku would still be alive and able to save us. And even if the people infected by the virus were cured, they would just be killed by the androids. In the end….it was all pointless."

Bulma's father was silence for several seconds. "That maybe so, but we must always look on the bright side. Being stuck in the past won't save anyone. You can't change the past, after all."

"Yeah..." Bulma repeated before her head suddenly shot up. "Or, maybe we can."

He gave her a baffled look. "Huh?"

"I just remembered something," Bulma went on. Her face became brighter. "You remember Dr. Omori?"

"Oh yes, that scientist that used to work for the government," Bulma father's said in thought. "If I recall the story correctly, him and his team were working on time displacement or something of that nature when a terrible accidence happened. Everyone but him was killed if I remember correctly." He rubbed his mustache in thought. "Now that you mention it, he's also the person who sold us that alien anti-gravity technology that we put into the hover cars. Well…wasn't that a while ago."

"It was time travel," Bulma corrected. "I remember Tights talking about it long ago. He continued his research because he wanted to save all the people who were killed in that accident. He even used a device that could manipulate time to save her."

"I think I remember something like that. I wonder if he ever succeeded," he wondered in thought.

Bulma rushed out of the room and grabbed her coat. "Well, I'm going to find out. I think I remember the island he lives on."

"You can't go out," her father said in concern. "The androids are active today."

"I doubt they would come way out here from the north," Bulma said dismissively. "Besides, if my theory is right, I may have found a way to save everyone."

Before Bulma's father could ask any further, she ran out of the house with her capsule case.

* * *

Gohan's head shot up when he saw flashes of light flying over him. In the world today, only two creatures other than himself could fly on their own power. The androids.

He cursed under his breath.

He was hoping that they would stay underground longer. It's only been a month since their last attack. He doubted they were going back to wherever they lived since that lay in the north somewhere and they were heading east.

He knew that he wasn't ready to fight them. If he confronted them now, he would undoubtedly lose. But if he did nothing, thousands of people would be killed.

Before his mind was even made, he took to the air. When it came to the lives and safety of others, he could never act rationally.

"Stop!" Gohan shouted as he flew towards them.

The two androids stopped in mid-flight and stared at the young teenager.

"Well, if it isn't our old friend, Son Gohan," 17 mused. "It has been awhile since we've seen you. We were afraid you were hiding from us."

Gohan stopped in front of the androids. "I would never hide from monsters like you."

18 chuckled. "I'm not sure whether to call you brave or stupid. The last time we fought, we easily beat you. Now, you want to try again. How many lives do you think you have?"

Gohan got into battle stance. "Only one, but that's all I need to defeat you."

17 smiled. "We'll see."

With that, the android charged him. Gohan easily dodged the sloppy bull rush and kicked 17 in the face.

If it was one thing he learned from his battles with the androids, neither one of them were trained fighters. Both depended on their raw strength, speed, and endless energy to beat their opponents. At their base, they were no different than street fighters. This gave Gohan the slight advantaged since he could see their openings and attack.

However, his training experience only got him so far. It only took a couple of hits from the androids to all but disable him and their quick reflexes made them nearly impossible to hit. Even when he did hit, his attacks never caused enough damage to slow them down.

As he concentrated on the fight with 17, he nearly missed 18 coming up behind him. She attempted to kick him, but he caught 18's leg and threw her into her brother. When they rammed into each other, he charged a Kamehameha and fired.

The blast wiped out the part of the forest they were floating over and rocked the earth.

Gohan kept his eyes opened for any movement. If a blast of that level could kill them, he would have destroyed them years ago.

Off the corner of his eye, he saw 17 coming in behind him. Just before he could counter, he was rammed in the gut by 18, knocking the wind out of him.

"Not bad, little man," 18 mocked with a sadistic smirk. "You've really ruined these clothes I just got."

She did a karate chop into Gohan's neck, sending him tumbling towards the ground. Gohan's misery wasn't over yet. 17 followed him down and punched him several times across his body.

Gohan groaned as he felt bones cracking and his blood spill from his aching body.

Despite the pain, he righting himself as he build energy into his hand. He fired, but 17 easily evaded the desperate attack and returned the favor with a blast of his own. Gohan was hit point-blank, slamming him into the ground.

Gohan coughed up blood and his vision wavered as he attempted to regain himself.

Even after all his training, he couldn't stand up to one of them. Fighting both of them at once was just impossible.

"Don't tell me you're done already," 17 said with a huge smirk on his face as he floated towards Gohan. "I was just starting to have fun."

Gohan growled as he put his hands over his head. "Masenko-HA!"

17's eyes widened in surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting Gohan to have this much energy left. Nonetheless, he managed to dodge the powerful energy wave.

"Looks like you still have some fight left in you," 17 mused as Gohan flew at him and rapidly punched at the android.

He didn't let up and continued to throw a series of punches and kicks at 17, knocking the android back. He finished his combo with a downward kick, sending 17 crashing into the ground.

Despite the damage, 17 easily got up and dusted himself. "Not bad. I almost felt that. You're doing much better than Piccolo, although that's not saying much."

Gohan sneered. He was going to make him pay for mocking his mentor.

Before he could act, however, 18 suddenly appeared behind him and viciously dug her foot into Gohan's spine.

He screamed in anguish as he collapsed on the ground.

"You held up better than the others, but you're still a weakling," 18 said as she charged up energy in her palm. "You can die now."

Before she could blast him, Gohan kicked her feet from under her, causing her aim to be thrown off. When she fired, she inadvertently targeted 17, who took the blast head on.

"No!" she screamed in horror as her brother collapsed.

Using this time, Gohan retreated into the forest and pushed his energy as low as it could go. He didn't know if the androids could sense energy, but he didn't want to chance it. As much as he wanted to continue to fight, he just couldn't win. He couldn't afford to die and leave the world completely at their mercy.

At least he did hurt one of them. 17 was going to be feeling that blast from his own sister.

He ran until he found a nearby cave to duck into. Thankfully, he memorized this forest like the back of his hand. There was no way the androids would find him on foot or by air.

"Damn him, where did he go!" 18 yelled as she floated over the forest.

"That little brat is going to pay for making fools of us," 17 said, losing his playful and cheerful demeanor.

18 charged her energy. "If we can't find him, we're blast him out."

Gohan retreated deeper into the cave as rain of energy blasts fell upon the forest. He felt the walls shake and rocks fall on his head, but he paid no mind to it. He continued to huddle in his hiding place until the shaking finally stopped.

Still, Gohan didn't move. The androids could easily be hiding themselves, waiting for him to blow his cover.

It wasn't until nearly thirty minutes had passed that he finally emerged from the cave. The androids were infamously known for their short-attention span. They could never stay in one place for more than a few minutes before becoming bored.

When Gohan got out of the cave, his heart stopped. The forest that he had spent months training in was devastated. All the trees were destroyed and he could smell the burnt flesh of animals.

He felt guilty. This place wouldn't have been touched by the androids if he didn't fight them. Now, this place that was once a sanctuary was gone.

"Damn them..." Gohan growled.

He had to become stronger. He wouldn't let the lives of the animals who lived here go to waste.

As he started to walk, Gohan felt his legs give under him. With the adrenaline of the battle gone, all the pain from his wounds hit him full force. He was certain that he had more than a few broken bones.

He checked his bag and cursed when he saw that he had no senzu beans left. It was pointless to go to Korin's Tower since that was destroyed years ago by the androids. Without Korin, there was precious few senzu bean left. The last five he left with Bulma.

Gohan lowered his head. He wanted to leave those five to Trunks, just in case he failed to stop the androids. However, he couldn't train with his body in this condition and it was too risky to let himself heal on his own without the proper medical care.

He sighed in defeat. He had no choice. Looks like he was heading to Capsule Corp.

* * *

**This was an eventful chapter. The plot is moving and Gohan got his butt handed to him, poor guy. If you don't know who Omori is, I will tell you next chapter. Although, I think most Dragon Ball fans know who he is.**


	11. Time Theory

**Next chapter here for your enjoyment. Thank you again for your feedback, favorites, and follows. Your reviews helps me to write stronger story.**

**Oh, a special warning. This chapter has a lot of spoilers to _Jaco Galactic Patrolman_. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Time Theory**

* * *

Bulma looked out her window of her plane when she was over the island. She checked the computer to make sure that this was the right location. It has been a long time since she's been here and the island was so small and far away from civilization that was easy to miss it. It was the perfect place for the government to conduct experiments without the eyes of the world looking upon them.

She landed the plane on the outskirts of the island. The weather was pleasant, so much so that Bulma wondered why this place wasn't turned into a tropical beach for vacationers. She got that thought out of her mind as she began her search for Omori. Hopefully, he was still living here. And alive.

It didn't take long for Bulma to find a house that was settled next to a ruined building that Bulma assumed was once a laboratory. From what Omori told her years ago, the lab exploded after one of his assistances messed up.

The house next to the old laboratory was fairly small, but in good condition. That meant someone much be living there. She just hoped it wasn't Katayude.

With her hopes up, she knocked on the wooden door and waited.

After several seconds, the door cracked open and an old man with a thick, white mustache and almost no hair stood before Bulma.

His features were withered and his eyes had an aura of distrust. Omori never liked or trusted people, but he never looked like this. At least, not as far as she remembered. Then again, given the times they lived in, who wouldn't see the worse in humanity.

"Huh, what do you want?" Omori asked in mild annoyance.

Bulma smiled upon seeing the old man. "Hi, Omori. It's been awhile."

Omori blinked. "How do you know my name?"

Bulma was annoyed by the question. Didn't he remember her? She wasn't forgettable. "It's me, Bulma."

Omori stared blankly at her. "Who?"

Bulma glared, even more irritated. "Bulma, Bulma Briefs! Dr. Briefs' daughter! We met several times!"

Omori still appeared lost.

"Tights' sister!" Bulma yelled, closed to shaking the man.

Omori's eyes widened in shock and recognition. "I….I remember you now! It seems my memory has left me." He looked over her. "My, you've certainly grown up into a fine young lady. The last time I saw you, you were looking for mysterious orbs or something."

"Oh, you mean the Dragon Balls," Bulma said before she smiled in remembrance. "That was when I first started my journey. It was so long ago, but it almost feels like it only happened yesterday." She sighed. "Has it really been that long since I've been here?"

"I must say, I'm surprise that you came to visit me, especially given that the androids are out and about today," Omori said as he fully opened the door.

Bulma shook her head, remembering why she was there. This wasn't the time to think about happy memories. "I don't mean to be blunt, but this isn't a social visit."

Omori tilted his head in interest.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about time travel," she said, catching Omori off-guard.

"Time travel?" Omori repeated. "Well….I wasn't expecting that." He paused for moment. "Come inside and get comfortable. There's no point standing out here talking."

After a few minutes, Bulma was inside sitting at a table. Omori had given her a snack of cheese and milk.

"Before we start, you have to tell me how Tights been doing," Omori said as he sipped his coffee. "I haven't heard from her in over a month. She used to message me once a week."

"She's doing alright as far as we know. She still write stories and stuff to keep people's spirits up," Bulma said while munching on the cheese. "I guess we need stories about space and other worlds given the state our own world is in. It's good to escape from reality."

Omori nodded and gave a small smile. "I'm glad to hear that she's doing alright. I was afraid that those androids might have gotten her." As he spoke of the androids, his hands balled into fists and he began to shake. "To think, that a fellow human could create such wicked creatures. This is worse than being killed by some alien. It makes me wonder if Jaco was right about destroying all of humanity. Maybe we do deserve to be wipe out. At the very least, it would preserve this precious planet."

"Jaco? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a good while," Bulma said with little humor. "If he has something that can kill off all of humanity, maybe he has something that can destroy the androids."

Omori sighed. "I highly doubt it and even if he did, he probably wouldn't help us since this is an Earthling problem. The Galactic Patrolmen already don't think highly of us." He laughed somberly. "They may just see this as the natural conclusion to our species." He turned to look directly at Bulma. "The real question is why do you want to learn about time travel."

Bulma quickly cleared her head. "I want to create a time machine that can go back and stop the androids before they came to power."

"Make right what has gone wrong," Omori stated with a humorless laugh. "Believe me, child, I know that feeling too well. The primary reason why I wanted to stay on this island and continue my research was for me to go back in time and save my wife and staff. Even when Jaco told me that it was illegal to mess with time, I still persuaded my research."

"Then you understand," Bulma said in a hopeful voice.

"But what makes you think you can stop the androids?" Omori asked. "Unless you know where they were born, going back into the past won't change anything."

"I know a person who could have stopped them if he had lived," Bulma said as her eyes narrowed. "If he was there to beat the androids eight years ago at South City, then none of this would have happened."

Omori gave her a questionable look. "You have a lot of fate in this person. You really believed that he could've stop those creatures, where the entire world's military failed?"

"Without a doubt," Bulma answered with a determine voice.

Omori sat in silent for a moment. "Who is this person you speak of?"

Bulma paused in thought. She saw no harm in telling him. "His name was Son Goku. You may've never heard of him, but he saved this world countless times. Many years ago he was the one who killed King Piccolo and stopped an invasion from an alien race called the Saiyans."

Omori tapped his fingers against the table. "I only have passing knowledge of the alien invasion that destroyed East City, although I do know of the Saiyans. Jaco warned us about them. In fact, it was the reason why he came to our planet."

Bulma was surprised to hear this. "Really?"

"A Saiyan was supposed to come to our world and destroy us, but it never came for some reason," Omori said. "We thought it was killed in space somewhere and I kinda forgot about it until I saw that interview with that Yajirobe fellow."

Bulma blinked. It couldn't be. "Was this Saiyan supposed to be a baby?"

Omori shrugged. "Don't know, although it was highly likely from what Jaco said. He told us that when a planet is helpless like this one, the Saiyans send one of their children." He snorted. "What disgusting thing to do. Even as babies, they were bred to be killers."

Bulma almost wanted to laugh. All this time, Jaco was sent to kill Goku. Not only did he fail, but everyone was better off because of it.

"To think one person could have the power to drive back such a fearsome race," Omori mused. "Then again, I've heard that it was a young boy who killed the Demon King Piccolo all those years ago. I've even heard that same young man defeated Piccolo again when he suddenly showed up at the World Martial Arts Tournament three years later. If a person like that could defeat Piccolo twice as a child, he could stand up to the Saiyans." He stared at Bulma. "That was your friend? It sounds hard to believe, but I see no reason for you to lie. Not about this. Besides...I have my own crazy stories that most wouldn't believe."

"Then, you'll help me?" Bulma asked hopefully.

Omori became silence again. "Even if I could, I couldn't. I stopped all my research in time travel years ago."

Bulma felt her heart stopped. "Why…why you stopped?"

Omori leaned back into his chair. "I stopped because I learned that it's impossible to change the past. At least, change it in a way that would be meaningful to the person trying to change it."

Bulma gave Omori a confused look.

He sighed and rubbed his mustache. "There is much debate about time travel. Most, like me, believe that time is linear. That if we go back to the past and change something, it will effect time when we return. For example, if I went back in time and saved my wife, when I returned to this time she will be here alive and well."

"Are you saying that time doesn't work like that?" Bulma asked as cold dread filled her heart.

"It creates a paradox," Omori answered. "The reason why I went back to the past was to save my wife. If my wife is still alive, I would had no reason to time travel, therefore, no reason to go back to the past to save my wife from dying. My wife has to be dead, otherwise I would have no reason to go back to that point in time."

Bulma took in this information. Her stomach dropped with everything she learned. "So, if I go back in time to save my friend, then I would create a paradox because his death and the raise of the androids were the reasons why I wanted to go back to the past to begin with."

"Precisely," Omori said with a nod. "If a paradox is created, one of two things could happen. The first, time itself would collapse and we all ceased to existence. The other, the person we tried to save dies of something else. For example, I saved my wife from the explosion, but she dies later on of an illness or from another accident."

"So either the timeline corrects itself or it's destroyed," Bulma simplified.

Omori nodded. His heart broke when he saw the defeated expression on her face.

"Then...it really was just a pipe dream," Bulma said as she leaned into her hands. She looked closed to crying. "I…thought I had something. That we could save this world and stop all those people from dying. I was a fool to believe in false hope."

Omori rubbed a hand through his remaining hair as he made a decision. "There is another theory," he spoke slowly.

Bulma looked desperately at the older man. Ready to cling on to anything. "What's the other theory?"

"That is time isn't linear like a line, but more like a tree with many branches," Omori said. "If one goes back in time, changes something, and returns, nothing from their timeline would change. However, their interference in time does create an alternative timeline. Using my wife again, if I went back and saved her, my wife would still be dead in this time. However, in another timeline, my wife would be alive and well with my alternative timeline self."

Bulma nodded in understanding. "So even if I saved my friend, this world would still be doomed at the hands of the androids."

Omori nodded. "Now you see the futility of time travel. Whether it's linear or branching, we cannot change our fates."

"But these are all just theories. You don't know if any one of them are true," Bulma countered.

"True, they're all just theories," Omori admitted. "But the chances of making a difference is low, which is why I decided to give up and allow my wife to rest in peace. She isn't worth destroying the timeline over and...as selfish as it is, I can't stand the thought of her being alive with another me." He sighed. "And besides, I wouldn't want my wife to be brought back into a world like this."

Bulma finished her milk and stared at the empty glass. "Even if the chances are slime...I still want to try. Whether everything is destroyed, in vain, or creates a different world all together, I have to try." She felt tears build in her eyes. "Everything is already being destroyed by those monsters. I just can't sit around anymore and do nothing. I want my son to grow up in a world without fear. Even if that son only exist in another time, I want a world without the androids."

Omori stared at Bulma in awe. "You are one selfless person. Far more than I could ever be."

Bulma wiped her eyes and chuckled lightly. "I've been called many things…selfless isn't one of them. Perhaps...losing almost everyone I cared for has made me less selfish over the years. Or, perhaps, I am as selfish as ever since I'm willing to risk time itself. One way or another, I want this nightmare to end."

Omori sat in silence before he stood up. "Then, come with me. I'll share with you everything I've learned about time travel. If you believe this friend of yours can save us, then I too will believe. Besides, it as you said, we have nothing left to loss."

Bulma smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Gohan sighed in relief when he saw the familiar dome building of Capsule Corp coming within his view.

Normally, the trip would had taken him less than an hour, but thanks to the injuries he sustained with his latest battle with the androids, it had taken him over five hours. It was times like these that he wished that he learned his father's teleportation technique.

Despite his father being a brilliance fighter and teacher, he wasn't particularly good at teaching techniques. His father's idea of teaching him the Kamehameha was to watch him do it and mimic the movements. His father learned all of his techniques in that manner.

He wasn't his father.

He just couldn't mimic movements and understand how things supposed to work. Fighting didn't come that naturally to him. At least not in that manner. Techniques had to be broken down for him to its basic level before he could understand how they worked, eventually used them, and if need be, improved them.

His father couldn't do that. His understanding of techniques was done on an instinctual level. He just…understood how things worked, which was why he was such a fighting genius, but it also made him struggled when explaining things. There were some techniques that his father outright couldn't even recall how he learned them.

In that respect, Piccolo was a far better teacher. He understood how all the mechanics of his techniques worked and could break them down so even a child could understand.

Problem with Piccolo, he didn't like teaching anyone his techniques, not even him. He believed that a true fighter should create their own style, not copy someone. The one exception was Piccolo teaching him the Masenko and that was because he needed some type of energy attack to better fight off the Saiyans.

Still, looking back, Piccolo may had taught him more if he took his training seriously.

Gohan quickly shook his head. He had no time for regrets. It was too late to learn anything from his old teacher. He had to work with what he had. Even if it wasn't much.

He landed in the front yard and nearly fell to his knees. His busted ribs were not happy about all the energy he has been exerting. He was almost certain that he had a punctured lung. All and all, he was a wreck.

He forced himself to the door and rang the bell. He waited patiently for either Bulma or one of her robots to answer. He was mildly surprise that it was Trunks who answered.

"Gohan!" Trunk exclaimed.

Gohan forced a smile; trying to hide the pain he was in. "Hello, Trunks. You've really grown since the last time I saw you."

Trunks regarded him critically. "You're hurt. You've been fighting the androids, haven't you?"

Gohan sighed. No point in denying it. Trunks was too smart for that, much like his mother. "Yeah, I tried to intercept them when I was training. Didn't end too well for me."

Trunks rushed him inside and took him to the medical room that Bulma had set up years ago.

"Mom isn't home right now, but I know enough first aid to take care of those injures," Trunks said as he rushed to get the proper supplies.

Gohan took his ruined shirt off and sat on the bed. "Wait, Bulma's gone? She should know that the androids are active."

Trunks stopped what he was doing for a moment and lowered his head. "I know. It was so sudden. The only thing grandpa told me is that she left to see some guy named Dr. Omori."

"Dr. Omori?" Gohan repeated as Trunks started to disinfect his wounds, earning hissed of pain from him.

Trunks nodded while continuing to clean and bandage Gohan. "Some old scientist who disappeared years ago. I don't know thing about him, but gramps and auntie apparently knows him."

"His name sounds familiar. I think I read about him in a book somewhere," Gohan said as Trunks began to wrap his ribs.

"I don't know when she'll be back, but I doubt she'll be gone for more than a couple of days," Trunk said, finishing caring for Gohan.

Gohan nodded. "Well, I should still be here. Going to be a couple weeks before I'm back in shape. I don't want to use a senzu bean unless I'm dying or something."

Trunks fell silence and stared at the floor.

Gohan knew Trunks wanted to ask him something. He always became silent and he learned it was best to wait until the younger boy had gathered his thoughts.

"Gohan...how long will it be before you fight the androids full force?" Trunks finally asked. "When do you think you'll be strong enough to kill them?"

Gohan said nothing for several seconds as he took in Trunks' question. "I don't know. From the battle I had today, I still have a long ways to go before I can beat even one of them. But someday...I will beat them and end this nightmare for everyone."

Trunks went back to staring at his feet. "You're strong, Gohan. The strongest person in the world. But, even as strong as you are, there're still two of the androids."

Gohan glared at Trunks. "I know where you're going with this and the answer is no. You're way too young."

Trunks slammed his fists onto Gohan's bed, causing it to shake violently. "How am I too young!? You were barely five and you were fighting against aliens and traveling to another planet!"

"That was different," Gohan argued. Why did Bulma tell Trunks those stories about him?

"How is it any different!?" Trunks shouted, trembling in rage.

Gohan gritted his teeth, trying to control his own temper. "It's different because I had a team protecting and watching over me. If I'm fighting the androids, I can't keep an eye on you in battle."

"I won't need you to protect me if you taught me to fight!" Trunks yelled. He looked the older boy directly in the eye. "I need to do something, Gohan. I just can't sit by the television and listen to the radio as innocent people are being murdered. I…I hate feeling people dying around me and not being able to do a thing to stop it! I want to help!"

Gohan sighed and his eyes softened. He reached out a hand and patted Trunks' head, much like what Piccolo and his father did to comfort him. "Trunks, I know you do. I understand how you're feeling, more than you can ever know. But the simple fact is that you're too young. Your body and mind are not ready for this type of fight."

Trunks looked closed to tears and he was breathing harshly.

Gently, Gohan squeezed his head. "But I guess I can teach you some things."

"Gohan!?" Trunks exclaimed in shock.

"I'm not going to teach you how to fight. Not yet," Gohan clarified. "What I am going to teach you is how to fly and control your energy. That way, you won't be completely helpless if the androids or another threat comes for you."

Trunks nearly jumped for joy and hugged Gohan, forgetting that the older boy was injured. "Thank you, Gohan!"

Gohan smile, despite the pain he was in. "No problem, Trunks. But...can you please let go."

* * *

Bulma rubbed her tires eyes as he stared at another book. She knew the theories of time were complex, but she never considered how time consuming this would be.

It has been several days since she came to Omori's island. She was worried about Trunks, but knew he would be alright with her parents. Besides, she couldn't let go of this. She was closed to finding an answer that would beat those androids.

"It's hard to believe that you actually invented a machine that slows down time around a limited area," Bulma said, deeply impressed. "This invention alone would have gotten your name in every science book."

"Yeah, it came in handy years ago, but I never could make a fully functional time machine," Omori said as he put more books on the table. "I guess I could had eventually figured it out if I didn't give up. Although, I have my doubts."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't throw these notes and blueprints away, otherwise I would be starting from scratch. Your device may not be a functional time machine, but it's still an excellent prototype," Bulma said as she gave a deep yawn.

"Perhaps you should go to bed. You've been up for nearly a day now," Omori said with some concern.

Bulma rubbed her eyes again. "I'm fine."

Omori snorted. "Yeah right, you're close to passing out. You're not going to learn the theories of time any faster if you run yourself into the ground. Believe me, I know."

"I...I just need to do something. I spent eight years living in fear for my family because of those monsters. For the first time in a long time I actually feel useful," Bulma said as she leaned into her hands.

Omori gave a sad smile. "It's funny. The more I get to know you, the more alike I see we are. My condolences."

Bulma chuckled at the joke.

"You seem to have a personal interest in the androids," Omori noted. "Did they kill people you love?"

Bulma stiffened at the question. "They took several people I cared for. They died fighting the androids the day they arrived in South City."

This got Omori's interest. "These friends of your had to have been a strong bunch if they could stand up to the androids even for a short while."

Bulma nodded sadly. "Very strong."

"And yet, the person you want to save must be even greater," Omori said.

"He was a great man. He was our hero and protector," Bulma spoke softy. "I guess...we took his power for granted."

"You say he died before the androids came," Omori said.

Bulma nodded. "He was killed by the heart virus."

"Aw," Omori murmured in understanding. "Yeah, I heard of that virus. It killed countless people worldwide. It got to the point that you were either killed by that or the androids."

"Well, my company finally found a cure for it," Bulma went on. "If I could go back in time, give Goku the antidote and warn him about the androids, we could save everyone."

Omori nodded. "In theory, it's a decent plan. That is, of course, we don't create a paradox and cause the timeline to implode." He paused for a moment. "And…it may not even be possible to power a time machine even if we do somehow create one."

This got Bulma's attention. "What do you mean?"

"It takes a great deal of power to create a machine that can break the barriers of time," Omori explained. "Even if we gathered another energy to make the trip, there maybe nothing left to bring the person back. The failed time machine outside drains energy so badly that it works for only a few minutes before it burns itself out."

Bulma rubbed her forehead. "I've never considered that."

"Well, if time travel was easy, mankind would have figured it out by now," Omori said before he had a far off look. "Although, I wonder if we are worth saving."

Bulma looked at the older man.

"Those androids weren't created by aliens or demons. They were made by a human," Omori said in a far off voice. "I saw them on television a long time ago when they were starting their reign of terror. Those two wear the logo of the old Red Ribbon Army. Only one man from that organization had the intelligence and the moral bankruptcy to create such creatures. Dr. Gero."

"You knew him?" Bulma asked, greatly interested.

"I met him in passing years ago. What an unpleasant fellow to say the least," Omori said in disgust. "He was the type of person you knew who would blow up the world or something. He was such a cliché 'evil' scientist that we used to crack jokes about him. Although, I didn't know...didn't believe he would go this far. What the hell he was thinking creating those two androids?"

Bulma stared at her hands. "He made them because of a grudge."

Omori's head shot up, breaking out of his musings. "A what?"

"The friend I was talking about saving, Goku, single-handedly destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. Gero wanted revenge against Goku and created those androids to kill him," Bulma explained.

Omori was left speechless for several seconds. "A grudge? All those people who were killed and are suffering…. Our world is dying... And it _all_ happened because of a grudge?" He growled in anger. He was literally trembling. "I knew that man had a couple of screws loose, but I didn't think…..never imagine he would be so twisted to caused the death of us all over something so petty." He wanted to throw something. "Damn him."

"It ended up killing him too. Those androids murdered him," Bulma stated coldly.

Omori almost chuckled. "So, there is some poetic justice left in the world. Too bad his madness has damned us all with him. In a way, he got off easy. He doesn't have to live in the world he created."

"If my plan work, we can be save," Bulma said, more determined than ever. "Maybe those androids were created by a human, but that doesn't make the rest of us bad. We shouldn't be punished for one man's insanity."

Omori stared at Bulma. "Seeing you, I am regaining my faith in humanity, little by little. Despite myself, I'm beginning to feel hope again."

Bulma smiled as she went back to her readings. "And that's exactly what this project is. Hope."

She paused as those words left her mouth.

Hope?

She remembered when Goku had those nightmares where he kept screaming about there being no hope. And that it was fault.

Did he know? Did he somehow foresee the coming of the androids?

She didn't want to believe that was true. If so, during his last days Goku was forced to see a future he couldn't prevent. To watch those he loved suffer and die because he wasn't here to saved them. And that _he_ was indirectly the caused of everything.

It was too cruel to imagined.

Not only did the virus robbed Goku of his life and killed him in the most painful way imaginable, but it also tortured him with the death of their world. What kind of twisted universe did they live in that it would do something so cruel to such a kind man like Goku? It was like the gods themselves were mocking him all the way to his grave.

She shook her head as hot tears ran down her eyes.

She wouldn't allow such an injustice to stand. In some distance world, Goku _had_ to survived. Not only for their world's sake, but for his as well. If he was destine to die, let it be on the battlefield fighting back against fate. He deserved that much.

"Hey, are you okay?" Omori asked, cutting through Bulma's thoughts.

"I'm fine," Bulma answered in determination as she wiped her tears.

She would bring hope back into this world.

* * *

**So far, this has been one of my favorite chapters to write. It's always enjoyable expanding the Dragon World. And congrats to Hero Entertainment for knowing Omori was a character from Jaco. Seriously, if you are fan of _Dragon Ball_, you should read it a least once. It is very enjoyable.**

**Well, until next chapter.**


	12. Kindred Spirits

**Here is the next chapter, up and loaded. Thank you all again for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Glad to see so many enjoying the story. Keep up the feedback since it does help me write better.**

**Now, to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Kindred Spirits**

* * *

Trunks rolled out of bed and stretched his sore and stiffed muscles.

It has been two days since Gohan had started to train him and the older boy was _merciless_. He thought learning how to fly would be easy, since mom told her that all of the old warriors were able to do it and it's such a basic thing, but it was far more difficult than he imagined.

The first day of his training, he had trouble maintaining his energy and could only float for a couple of seconds before crashing into the ground.

It didn't help that Gohan's idea of teaching him was to drop him hundreds of feet from the sky. Thank goodness he was so tough. Seriously, why couldn't he at least learn how to float first before being dropped like a stone from a building?

"Hey, get up!" the voice of Gohan yelled as he walked into the room.

Trunks glared at the older boy. "Don't you knock?"

"You got nothing I haven't already seen," Gohan said dismissively. "Besides, you need to eat so we can get right to training. We got another full day and daylight is limited."

Trunks almost groaned. Who would have thought gentle Gohan was a drill sergeant?

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What, you thought I was going to go easy on you since you're a child? Well, tough luck, kid. You're not going to get stronger if I coddle you."

"Who are you and what have you done with Gohan?" Trunks asked.

Gohan folded his arms. "Well, I'm your teacher now and I expect only the best from you. If you want to live to fight the androids one day, I'm going to push you to your limits and beyond. Now, get up, wash up, eat, and meet me outside. If you're not outside in an hour, expect harsh consequences."

With that, Gohan walked out of the room, leaving Trunks staring in disbelief. He was beginning to wonder if he bit off more than he could chew when he asked Gohan to trained him. He was acting nothing like the kind, mellow person he knew.

Trunks shook his head.

It didn't matter. He asked for this. He begged to be trained. He wasn't a baby. If he wanted to get stronger, he had to suck it up. If he broke down just from this, how was he expected to fight?

Once he was out of bed, it only took him thirty minutes to wash and grabbed a quick meal provided by his grandmom who always had food ready.

When he got outside, he saw Gohan doing stretches in the yard, careful not to aggravate his wounds.

Seeing Gohan, he wondered if Saiyans healed faster than humans. For what he had seen from people injured by the androids, those who broke bone usually stood in bed for the first couple of weeks and had to be sedated to weather the pain. Gohan treated such things like he had only sprained an ankle. Maybe he just had an ungodly high pain tolerates.

"That was quick," Gohan said, not bothering to turned to face him.

Trunks stared firmly at his teacher. "Of course. I'm not going to back down. Not until I'm strong enough to fight by your side."

Gohan stopped his stretches and turned towards Trunks. "Well, you definitely have the fire, but passion alone isn't going to be enough. If it was, the androids would be long gone."

Trunks didn't speak, but he knew Gohan's words to be true. Passion meant nothing without the strength to backed it up. The monuments that lined the garden were a testament to that cold reality. In this world, only strength mattered.

"Let's get to work," Gohan said, cutting through his thoughts.

For the entire morning, they trained on flying and energy control.

Flying was finally coming more naturally to Trunks. He was able to float and fly for a short distance and even stall his fall once Gohan had dropped him. It was great progressed from the falling stone he was just two days ago.

His biggest problem now was endurance and getting used to the wind blowing in his face. Just a few lapses around Capsule Corp left him sweaty and winded.

Still, even when he was closed to collapsing, Gohan pushed him. Every time he slowed down even a little, Gohan was there to smack him, forcing him to maintain his top speed.

He was closed to falling out of the sky from exhausting before Gohan called an end the flying exercises.

However, Trunks still wasn't allowed to rest. After a short water break, they worked on his energy control.

Learning how to control his power was a nice break from the physical exercises, but they were also _boring_. For hours Gohan and him sat cross-legged, meditating and reaching for the power within themselves. It was hard to concentrate when his mind kept wondering every few minutes.

"You're losing control of your energy again," Gohan scolded every single time his mind went elsewhere.

Trunks was certain that he was going to hate Gohan by the end of all this.

For over three hours, he's been trying to hold a flicker of energy between his palms. It was an exercise to learned control and endurance, something he sorely lacked.

Despite how simple in implication the exercise was, Trunks was flushed and covered in sweat from holding his energy for so long. What started out as a somewhat easy and mind-numbing tedious exercise was exhausting him almost like he flew cross-country. His face also had an expression of pain as he attempted to maintain his energy.

"Relax and feel your energy," Gohan spoke through his discomfort. "You can't force it."

Trunks cracked one of his eyes opened. "That's easier said than done, you know." He slipped a little and the flicker of energy wavered, almost burning out.

"If you have the energy to complain, you have the energy to do this training," Gohan said in a matter-of-fact voice. "You have another hour before we break."

Trunks grumbled something under his breath as he attempted to regain control of his energy. He was beginning to regret not eating more before coming out to train. His stomach was rumbling and he was thinking more about food than his exercises.

There was also an edge of impatience. When was he going to learned how to shoot energy blasts like Gohan? Why did he have to do these endurance exercises? They were so pointless, especially considering that the androids had unlimited energy. It seemed best in his mind to learned how to hit hard and fast instead of increasing endurance.

"Your mind is wondering again," Gohan said. "You're not focusing."

Trunks almost wanted to yell his thoughts, but held his tongue. Despite his frustrations, he trusted the older boy. Gohan has been fighting longer than he has been alive. He knew what he was doing. He wouldn't live so long in this world if he didn't.

Once the hour was up, the two half-Saiyans took a break and ate a big lunch outside, compliments of Mrs. Briefs. In the last two days, Trunks had eating more than he ever did in the last two weeks.

"You're doing well, Trunks," Gohan said. "You're learning much faster than I thought. At this rate, you will be shooting energy blasts by the end of the week."

Trunks smiled. "You think so?"

Gohan nodded. "You got it within you. I guess I shouldn't be surprise given the genes you have."

Trunks stopped eating. "You mean my dad?"

"Well, both of your parents," Gohan said. "I mean, you have your father's strength and your mother's work ethic. Not to mention, you got your stubborn streak from both of them."

Trunks chuckled at that last part before he became serious. "Hey, Gohan. How much do you know about my dad?"

Gohan stopped eating as he took in the question. "Your mother hasn't mentioned him?"

"Well...when I do ask about him she get this sad and distance look on her face so I don't like to mention him," Trunks said as he stared at his food. "But she told me that he was a proud, stubborn man. He didn't show his feelings easily and was temperamental."

"That's an understatement," Gohan whispered under his breath before he looked at Trunks. "Well, what your mother said was more and less true. Your father was strong. One of the strongest people on the planet, perhaps even the universe. He took great pride in his strength and wanted no one to be his equal. That's partly why he and my father never got along."

"Your father was a Saiyan like my dad, right?" Trunks asked.

Gohan nodded before a sad smile crossed his face. "For most of my dad's life, he didn't know he was an alien. He believed that he was a human and only found out the truth when he was an adult."

"My mom said that he was sent here to destroy the world or something," Trunk said.

"That was his mission, but my dad hit his head and forgot. He was then raised by my great-grandfather to be the gentle person we knew," Gohan said before he chuckled. "It's beyond ironic. Someone that was sent to destroy the world ended up being its savior."

Trunks looked into the sky. "Mom called him a hero and that he was the strongest in the universe. If he was alive….do you really think he could have saved us?" He glanced at the memorials that stood on the far side of them. "Save my father and the others?"

Gohan nodded. "I have no doubt. Between my father and yours, they would have beating those androids eight years ago."

Trunks frowned. "But, didn't he die from a sickness? If he was really so incredible, how could he die in such a lame way?"

Gohan frowned and Trunks swore he saw tears on the edge of his eyes. "I asked myself the same question everyday. Until he died, I truly believed he was invincible."

There was a long silence as Gohan retreated into his thoughts.

"Why did my dad come to this planet? My mom never told me," Trunks asked, trying to change the subject.

Gohan hesitated for several seconds. "Your dad...he wanted the Dragon Balls so he could wish for immortality."

Trunks tilted his head. "What are Dragon Balls?"

This took Gohan by surprised. "You don't know?"

"I think mom mentioned them in passing, but I don't know what they are," Trunk answered.

"Well...Dragon Balls were seven magical orbs that grants any wish to anyone who was able to collect them. We used the Dragon Balls in the past to wished back those who were killed."

Trunks' eyes lit up. "You mean...if the androids are defeated we can bring back all the people they killed!?"

Gohan shook his head somberly. "The Dragon Balls no longer exist. They died when Kami was killed."

Trunks was left in shock. "What?"

"Do you know the story about Kami and Piccolo?" Gohan asked instead.

Trunks nodded. "Mom told me long ago that Kami and Piccolo were once one being who split into two. One good, one evil. Although the evil side, Piccolo, began to become good after he was reborn."

Gohan nodded. "Because they were once one person, they shared the same life force. One couldn't exist without the other. When Piccolo was killed by the androids, Kami died with him along with the Dragon Balls since he was the one who created them."

Trunks lowered his eyes. "So, no one can be wished back."

Gohan sighed and shook his head. "No. Those who are killed are gone forever. I suppose that's how it should be..."

"But...I remember something like this happened before. My mom said that you guys went to Namek to find a new set of Dragon Balls when Earth's warriors fall in battle," Trunks said, regaining some hope. "Maybe we can do it again once the androids are gone."

"That would be nice, but the original Namek no longer exist and we don't know where the new one is. And even if we did, we couldn't get there. The spaceship that we used to reached Namek has been destroyed. Maybe we could use the ship Vegeta used to travel in space, but that haven't flown in years." Gohan looked up into the sky. "Reaching Namek...is even more of a dream than before."

Trunks lowered his head, fully feeling the weight of despair on his heart. He had allowed himself to get his hopes up. He should have known that things couldn't be that easily fixed.

"Maybe...when the androids are gone, we can find the new Namek and repair some of the damage, but it's too soon to think about that," Gohan said as he tore his eyes away from the sky. "It would be cruel to wish anyone back into this world as long as they exist."

Trunks sneered in anger. "I hate the androids. I wish they never existed."

"You and me both," Gohan said, his eyes darkened in rage. "But we will get them. It's only a matter of time. Nightmares never last, Trunks. One day, you wake up and they're gone."

Trunks took in Gohan's words. He hoped that he was right. He didn't want to imagine living in a world were the androids existed for all eternity. But that did bring up another question. One he has been wondering about for awhile.

"Gohan, where did the androids come from?" Trunks asked. "Why do they torment us and the people of this world?"

Gohan bit his lips. "They were created by a madman known as Dr. Gero. He was an old scientist that worked for an organization knowns as the Red Ribbon Army."

"I've heard of them. Mom said that they were a terrorist organization that posed as an army who went around doing terrible things," Trunks said.

Gohan nodded. "Those stories are true."

"What happened to them?" Trunks asked.

"My dad put an end to them. With his own hand, he stormed their base and destroyed them," Gohan stated as his eyes narrowed. "Somehow, Gero escaped and he created the androids to get back at my dad."

Trunks gasped. "So, that's why? But, didn't your dad die before the androids came?"

Gohan lowered his eyes. "Yeah...but it didn't stop that man from activating them, although I don't know why. When he did, they killed him and started their terror on humanity. I don't know why, but the androids are design to despise humans. Or, more specially, anything that isn't themselves."

Trunks tucked his legs under him. "So...your dad is partly responsible for what has happened."

Gohan glared at him, startling the young boy. Gohan has never looked at him like that before. "My dad isn't responsible for any of this. It was Gero who created those killers. Dad did nothing wrong stopping the Red Ribbon Army. If he's guilty of anything, it wasn't slaughtering every person within that base."

Trunks lowered is head in shame. "You're right... I'm sorry, Gohan. I didn't mean to blame him. I just..."

"Wanted to make sense of what has happen," Gohan finished, losing his previous anger. His face softened as he took a deep breath. "I know. Kami knows, I know. There are times where a part of me do blame dad. Blame him for not personally killing Gero when he raided the Red Ribbon Army. But...he couldn't have known. How could he had known that one man he probably never even met would do this. And, if he was here, he would have done everything in his power to save us, even if it meant lying down his life." He looked at his hand. "Because of that, I will _never_ blame him."

Trunks continued to stare at the ground, ashamed that he blamed a dead, innocent man for bringing the androids. No, it wasn't Gohan's father fault. It was Gero's. Still, nothing could be done about him. He was long dead, killed by his own creations. He was beyond any mortal justice.

"Now, let's get back to work," Gohan ordered, wanting to end the morbid subject. Given the mood, neither one of them felt like finishing their lunch.

For days, the two half-saiyans trained. Trunks was now able to fly across West City and his energy control had reached the point where he could fire small blasts. It was more than Gohan could hope for.

Through the days of training, he wondered where Bulma was. He knew that she was alive, since he could still sensed her life force, but it wasn't like her to be away for so long.

Things have been peaceful, but the androids could return at any time. He was tempted to go checked on her, but by the week's end he didn't have to. After over a week, Bulma finally returned home.

"Mom!" Trunks cried happily as he rushed towards his mother, who barely had time to climbed out of the jet plane.

"Trunks, how you been, little man?" Bulma asked affectionately, patting his head.

He wiped some of his tears. "I've been fine. Gohan has been taking care of me."

Bulma was surprise to hear this. "Gohan?" She looked up to see the young man smiling meekly at her.

"Hey, Bulma," Gohan greeted.

"Gohan, I wasn't expecting to see you. It's been months," Bulma said. She frowned when she saw the shape the young man was in. The bruises on his face and arms were fading, but were still clearly visible. She could also tell by the careful way he was breathing that his ribs were damage. "You have been fighting the androids."

"Only briefly," Gohan answered. "I saw them heading towards another city and intercepted them."

Bulma sighed. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Don't I know," Gohan said with a slight chuckle.

"It's no laughing matter," Bulma scolded. "You can't afford to be reckless."

"Speaking of reckless, where were you these last couple of days? Trunks told me that you left the day the androids were sited," Gohan said.

Bulma turned her head, not wanting to make eye contact. "I...I was doing some research."

"Research that you couldn't do here?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"You guys must be hungry," Bulma said, changing the subject. "I can whip some food for you."

Before Gohan could say anything, she walked past him and made her way to the kitchen.

Thanks to her years of having a growing half-saiyan, she quickly learned how to cooked, although she was no where near as good as Chi-Chi. That girl was a goddess in the kitchen. Still, she was at least as good as her mom.

It was several hours later that the small group was dining together.

Trunks ate eagerly, more than Bulma had expected. Trunks always had a healthy appetite, but he never ate like a ravage dog. He wasn't like his father or Goku who sucked down food like living black holes.

Looking over Trunks, he seemed bigger, more muscular. How did he mature so much in such a short time? She was only gone for over a week. It reminded her of Gohan just before the Saiyans attack.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, her eyes fell upon Gohan. He has been here since she left. Trunks, who have been too eager to fight, wouldn't just let Gohan heal in peace. Was Gohan training Trunks behind her back?

"Thanks for the meal," Gohan said happily as he patted his budging stomach. "That was good."

"Yeah, thanks mom," Trunks said as he polish the last bowl of rice.

Bulma stared at Trunks for a moment. "Trunks, can you leave Gohan and me alone for awhile. There are some things I need to talk to him about."

Trunks stood up and placed his bowl in the sink. "Sure. I can hang out with gramps." With that, he rushed out of the room.

Gohan also stood up and put his bowls into the sink.

"So, what have you and Trunks been doing since I've been gone?" Bulma asked.

Gohan stiffened for a moment before he answered. "Oh, just hanging out and catching up. Can't do much training until I heal. Hopefully, I will be strong enough to leave in another week or two."

Bulma leaned into her hands. "You're a bad lair, much like your father. You've been training Trunks, haven't you?"

There was a short silence.

"Well, I only taught him how to fly and control his energy. That's all," Gohan said.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "I expressly said that I didn't want Trunks to become a warrior. Now, more than ever, he wants to train to fight the androids. How could you go behind my back like that?"

Gohan turned towards Bulma and looked her directly in the eye. "I taught him some stuff because we have to prepare for the worst. If I fail to stop the androids, Trunks will be the only one left to fight them."

Bulma forcibly stood up. "What are you saying!? Are you implying that you can't beat them!? Are you just giving up!?"

"Not at all! I want to fight and kill both of those monsters more than anything in the world," Gohan sneered as his eyes lit up in hate. Bulma could see his eyes turned blue. "For Piccolo and the others, I want to see them die at _my_ hand…. But...I'm no fool." He calmed down and his eyes turned back to normal. "There is the chance that I will die without beating even one of them. If that happens….I want to make sure that Trunks is ready. I want to pass down everything I know to him. Something…father and Piccolo couldn't do for me because I was lazy. And...it would be nice to have some back-up."

"So, this does boil down to you," Bulma said harshly.

"In a way," Gohan admitted as he looked his hand. "I have trained for eight years to surpass the androids and I've hit a wall. I'm not Vegeta. It's hard for me to train on my own without someone to spar with. If Trunks can even become half as strong as I am, it would be a great benefit. I can sharpen my skills and maybe Trunks could become a Super..."

"Don't even finish that!" Bulma interrupted. "I don't want Trunks anywhere near the androids!"

"That maybe won't be an option," Gohan stated grimly. "Trunks is growing up. He _wants_ to fight and soon...you won't be able to stop him and neither will I. It's best he learns how to defend himself and some discipline before he flies off the handle one day and does something reckless."

Bulma stood quiet for several seconds. "You know Trunks that well."

"Of course. We're both half-saiyans. I know the despair he's feeling better than anyone," Gohan said, getting a far away expression on his face. "I know what it's like to want to save people and not having the power to do anything but watch. It's terrible. Worst than any death that the androids could hand out."

Bulma sighed in defeat as she lowered her head. She wanted to cry. She knew, despite all her denials, that Gohan was right. As much as she didn't want it, Trunks was destined to fight. "I just want Trunks to be safe," she spoke softly. "I don't want him to die...like the others. Like Vegeta… It isn't fair for a child to be force to fight. He should be worrying about boy things like school, getting a girlfriend, and how not to be grounded. Not the fate of the world."

Gohan chuckled humorlessly. "You sound like my mom."

"More and more I'm starting to understand Chi-Chi. How naïve I was thinking she was being overprotective of you. How does she handle it?" Bulma asked as she ran her hand over her hair.

"She's strong," Gohan answered in admiration. "The strongest woman on this planet."

Bulma smiled and nodded in agreement. She needed to call her after this.

"Bulma, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Trunks don't fight the androids. I don't want him to experience the horrors of those monsters either," Gohan said. "But, he is our last resort. Fair or unfair."

Bulma sat heavily into her chair. "I guess it's selfish to ask for fairness in the world we now live in."

Gohan stared at Bulma. "Since I answered your question, mind answering one of mines. Where were you?"

Bulma sighed before answering. "I was with Dr. Omori."

"Trunks mentioned him. Who is he?" Gohan asked.

"An old family friend. He's a doctor who has been studying time travel," Bulma answered. "I went to him to learn how to make a time machine."

This caught Gohan off-guard. "Time machine?"

Bulma nodded. "Looking at this world...I want to go back to the time before they existed. To warned Goku and the others of their arrival. If they knew, they could become strong enough beat them before all this ever happened."

Gohan took in Bulma's words, leaving him speechless. A time machine? Was it possible to go back and prevent this? To stop the androids' terror before it even began. It sounded too good to be true. Like something only possible in books and movies.

He could save all of them. Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin. They could be saved. But...

"Even if it was possible, dad would still be dead," Gohan said with a heavy heart. "As strong as we may become, we still need him. Maybe Vegeta would be enough, but..."

Bulma smiled. "We can save Goku too."

This stopped Gohan mid-sentence. "What?"

"We found it, Gohan. We finally found a cure to the virus that killed him," Bulma said, getting strength back in her voice. "If we can take the medicine to him, Goku will be save and he can fight the androids."

Gohan almost collapsed from the news.

A cure. In this messed up world, they actually managed to find a cure to that damn virus? It was unbelievable. It was almost too much to hope.

If what Bulma said was true, then they truly had a chance. Even if his dad wasn't strong enough on his own, surely both him and Vegeta could do something along with Piccolo. Together, they could beat the androids. They could change their fates. They could change their future.

"I see… No wonder you were gone for so long," Gohan spoke barely above a whisper.

Bulma lost her smile and became serious. "But there's still much I need to study. Omori gave me a lot of stuff, but it still isn't enough. There're so many variables when it comes to time travel. And, it may not even work in the end."

"But, it's something," Gohan said with hope in his voice. For the first time in years, he truly felt hope. "It's something to strive for."

"Gohan, I don't think you understand," Bulma said. "Even if we do make a workable time machine, we may end up changing nothing."

Gohan had a confused expression.

"Talking to Omori, he brought up several good points. One of them being that even if we change something in the past, it may not effect us. We may just end up creating an alternative timeline where the androids don't exist, but we'll still be stuck with them," Bulma explained.

Gohan took in Bulma's words. "I understand. What you're saying is that to keep from creating a time paradox, the timeline will split to preserve itself. I remembered reading something to that effect many years ago."

Bulma sighed. "It may all just be a pipe dream, but I want to go forward anyway. Like so many, I just can't sit back anymore. I...we all have been selfish towards you. We've been putting everything on your shoulders while we did nothing. You were just a child when the androids came and we looked to you to make everything better. In our desperation for a savior, we chose to forget the child you were. We….chose to ignore that you're not your father."

Gohan shook his head. "I didn't mind. Even if you guys didn't ask me, I would still fight the androids. It's been hard…fighting alone, but I would do it all again. Until the androids are destroyed or I take my last breath, I will fight them." He looked at her. "I'm not my father. I can never be half the man he was. But…I still have his blood and his heart. I _want_ fight to save this world."

"You're not alone, Gohan. Not anymore," Bulma said with a small smile. "I will do everything I can to research and build the time machine. Even if we can't save this world, it's something to strive for to create a future where the androids don't exist. A world where you can grow up normal with your mom and dad."

Gohan smiled sadly. "That sounds like a wonderful dream. One that is worth fighting for." He turned to leave the kitchen. "You fight for that world, Bulma. And I will take care of this one." He then left.

* * *

**Some more sweet bonding between Gohan and Trunks. I really did love to write these two. I also enjoyed writing the conversation between Gohan and Bulma. You really get to see their point-of-views and how they are dealing with the trauma of the world they lived in. Despite the androids having no physical presence for the last couple of chapters, you really do feel the despair they left everyone in. This actually makes me hate them more than when they're on scene.**

**Anyway, until next chapter.**


	13. Sacrificial Lion

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. As always, your feedback helps me to write a stronger and better story.**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sacrificial Lion**

* * *

The training was going well. Trunks was finally able to hold his own against him. He no longer had to fight him with kid's gloves.

Although, he still had a long way to go before he could really challenged him. Even without going Super Saiyan, he was able to dodged and parry Trunks' attacks with little problem. If he couldn't handle him at this level, the androids would tear him apart.

On top of his lack of power, Trunks was far too rash and easily baited to attack, leaving him opened and predictable. These were weaknesses that the androids would exploit. In many ways, he was liked him.

How he wished he could teach Trunks more. Since he wasn't a master himself, Trunks was receiving incomplete and subpar training. He needed someone far more experience to truly bring out his latent power.

That person wasn't him. He couldn't even make Trunks go Super Saiyan.

Gohan inwardly sighed.

Despite his promised to Bulma, he no longer had a choice but to teach Trunks how to fight. The fight with the androids had dragged on and Trunks would no longer be left behind, especially after the androids attacked West City again a few years ago, killing hundreds.

Thankfully, Bulma and her family were able to take shelter in one of their bunkers. Some parts of Capsule Corp were destroyed, but the garden where Piccolo and the others' monuments stood somehow remained undamaged. He thanked whatever god existed for that small miracle.

After seeing the androids' cruelty first hand and helping him find and buried the dead, Trunks insisted that he be allowed to fight. Nothing he or Bulma told him could sway him. He didn't like it, but if Trunks was going to fight the androids by his side, he needed to become a Super Saiyan. No normal Saiyan, regardless of talent, could face those monsters.

He thought the process would be straightforward. Trunks had the power needed to transform since he was stronger than his father and him when they first ascended, he was pure of heart, and he had the rage.

Or at least he thought. For reasons he didn't fully understand, Trunks couldn't become angry enough to transform.

Unlike Vegeta or even Bulma, Trunks wasn't a foul temper person. He never really lost control of himself in a fit of rage. He was angry at the androids for everything they'd done, but it took more than righteous anger to become a Super Saiyan. He needed to feel rage. He needed to fill his pure, innocent heart with hate.

He now understood why his father feared the Super Saiyan and chose to stay away until he could control it. Filling oneself with so many powerful negative emotions couldn't be good for ones' mental health, but they had no choice. If it took the power of hatred to destroy the androids, then he was more than willing to lose himself to it. He only wish he could have saved Trunks from that pain.

"Let's break for a while," Gohan ordered as he knocked Trunks off his feet.

Trunks huffed in exhaustion as he attempted to catch his breath. "Even with one arm, I'm no match for you at all."

Gohan chuckled. "I'm far more experience."

Trunks looked up at his master smiled. "Still, you're as strong as ever despite your injures. Once you've fully recovered, I'm sure you can beat the androids."

"I don't know about that," Gohan said as he sat down on a nearby rock. "I'll feel more confident about our chances once you've become a Super Saiyan. When that happens, we can finally fight the androids on their own terms."

Trunks looked down at his boots and growled. "If I become a Super Saiyan."

Gohan stared at him.

"What...what I'm I doing wrong?" Trunks asked in frustration. He looked towards the older boy. "You're my master, Gohan, you can tell me. Why can't I do it?"

"You can," Gohan answered, surprising Trunks. "You just need to find the right motivation." He paused and narrowed his eyes. "For me, it's simple. All I have to do is think about how the androids killed Piccolo and Krillin." He stopped talking as the memories of that horrible day rushed back to him. He could still remembered 18 snapping Krillin's neck and him looking at Piccolo's broken and lifeless body. That day was forever burnt into his memories and still gave him nightmares. "Then, I feel a horrible hurt. And then the pain for that turns into rage. I don't ever want it to happen again. Something that unfair... And then suddenly, the dam breaks."

Trunks took in his words. "So, to become a Super Saiyan, you must lose someone?"

Gohan didn't answer right away. "I think only an extreme amount rage is needed. A rage so powerful that it turns into hatred. It's that hate that grants a Super Saiyan their power."

Trunks frowned. "But I do hate the androids. I hate them more than anything, yet I still can't transform."

Gohan said nothing as he looked into the clear sky.

Until Trunks felt the anguished of losing someone precious to him, he didn't know what hatred was. He certainly didn't until Nappa murdered Piccolo and even then, it paled to the feelings of anger and hatred that filled his heart that day in South City.

Perhaps the pain of lost was necessary to become a Super Saiyan.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, an explosion ripped him from his musings.

Below where they rested, a city was being attacked. This would be the third attack in less than a month, the most aggressive they've been since that time after South City.

Gohan growled in anger as he stood up. The people of Earth wasn't even given a moment of peace anymore.

"Damn those two!" Trunks yelled over the roar of the energy blasts.

"This is ridiculous," Gohan sneered as he felt the life forces of dozens of people disappear. Those who died instantly were the lucky ones.

He ignored the last two attacks since he was still very weak and he wanted Trunks to become a Super Saiyan before he confronting them again. It was hard, but he knew waiting was their best option.

But...no matter how illogical it was, he couldn't ignore this. Not when it was happening right in front of his eyes. He couldn't stand here and watched those people be mercilessly murdered. Not when he had the power to help.

He had to fight.

With a loud shout, he transformed.

"Gohan, you can't go," Trunks said in worry.

Gohan glanced down at him. "Look, Trunks, no matter what happens, stay here."

"Are you crazy!?" Trunks shouted in horror. "No way! I can't let you fight those two alone!"

He glared at the young boy. "Listen, I'm a lot more vulnerable when you're there with me."

It was harsh and blunt, but it was the truth. Trunks was much stronger than he was several months ago, but he was useless to him until he became a Super Saiyan. He was barely able to protect Trunks when he had both of his arms.

Trunks wasn't having it. "But I'm must stronger this time! Come on, I can't let you go alone with your injures!"

Gohan stared stern face at Trunks, his eyes hard and cold. Trunks returned the glare with a look of defiance.

"Please, Gohan," Trunks was closed to begging, "take me with you."

Gohan continued to glare at young boy. He wasn't going to back down. Just as stubborn as his father. As things stood, there was only one way to resolve this.

"Alright, Trunks, you win," Gohan conceded with a smile, hiding his intentions. "Let's go get them."

Trunks returned the smile and nodded. He turned towards the city, ready to confront the androids.

As soon as his head was turned, Gohan firmly hit him on the back of the neck.

Trunks gave a gasped of pain before his body slumped over.

Gohan grabbed his shirt, making sure Trunks landed gently on the ground. He hated resorting to such a dirty tactic, but he had no options. "Sorry about that, Trunks, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you," he spoke in a gentle voice. "This is my battle for now, little brother. You're not quite ready yet."

He stared tenderly at Trunks and smiled at his own words.

Little brother? That was the first time he ever referred to Trunks as his brother. But it was all true. Trunks was the brother he always wanted.

Before his father's death, he remembered his mother wanting another child and father desired the same not long after Trunks was born. It would have been nice to have an expanded family with a little brother to guided and played with. Unfortunately, it never happened. So he thought.

Through the trials of training for the androids, learning the deal with the lost of their love ones, and living in a ruined world, Trunks and he became brothers.

The bond they shared was the most precious thing in the world to him. It made this nightmare a little more bearable. Too bad neither of them could've lived in a peaceful world.

Perhaps….when Bulma got the time machine to worked, they could live in a world at peace. Who knew? Perhaps in that other world mom and dad could also have that other child and truly make a united family.

An explosion refocused his attention.

He had no time to think of a world that didn't exist, especially when this one was suffering so much. He had to leave soon. But, he couldn't stop staring at Trunks.

In the back of his mind, something told him that he would never see him again. Was this to be his last battle? Was this the day the androids finally killed him?

He wasn't at his prime. No matter how much he tried to play it off, the lost of his arm was a devastating blow. In time, he could grow used to the lost, but he wasn't there yet. His body also still ached from the last encounter. As things stood, he may very well die today.

All common sense told him not to go. To turn around, continued to trained Trunks, and lived to fight another day.

Despite the world being a living hell, there were things he still wanted to do. He wanted to see the world at peace again. He wanted to see Trunks finally be allowed to have a peaceful life. He wanted to go home and see his mother. He wanted to see Videl again.

Videl….

He promised her months ago that he would come and visit her. He had been so busy with Trunks that he kept putting off his visits. The last time he saw her; he still had both of his arms. Videl would be pissed once she saw what he did to himself. At those times, she was scarier than an android or even his mom.

In the back of his mind, he scolded himself for getting close to anyone. He knew that something like this could happen. That a day would come where his death was all but certain. This was the reason why he never visited mom or anyone he once knew except for Bulma.

But, the part of him that longed for companionship, physical contact, and loved overwhelmed his common sense. It was that reason why he kept seeing Videl. It was that reason why they became intimate the last time they were together. In this broken and dying world, they bonded together and gave themselves a feeling of normalcy. For a while, he even considered asking Videl to marry him.

Such foolish sentiments. Who would consider starting a family so they could be hunted by the androids like rabid animals? To live a life in terror, never knowing happiness? He would bring no child into this wretched world.

Another explosion knocked him away from his thoughts and he could hear screams in the distance. More life forces also disappeared.

His decision was made.

He knew the logical decision was to stay put, but he wasn't thinking logically. For every second he stood there hesitating, countless people were being murdered. As one of the last of this world's protectors, he would rather die fighting than run. Perhaps it was his Saiyan blood and pride, or the teachings of his father flowing through him.

"See you later, Trunks," Gohan whispered as he flew towards the city.

It didn't take long for him to find them. 17 was doing one of his favorite hobbies, destroying buildings like it was a shooting gallery. He was so focused on his game that he failed to notice him.

Gohan took full advantage of this and ruthlessly kicked the android in the face, sending him flying several feet into a building.

It only took a few seconds for 17 to get back on his feet. He was more than a little pissed from the sneak attack. His clothes were badly torn in several places, making him looked even more like a punk.

Instead of being mad for her brother, 18 busted into laugher and pointed at him. "Oh my god! Your shirt is torn!"

17 ignored his sister and continued to glare daggers at Gohan. "That's quite an entrance you made. I hope you enjoyed it because it's going to cost you your life. And you trashed my favorite shirt!"

Gohan didn't flinched at the androids words. They hadn't changed at all even after all these years. They still acted like rebellious teenagers. They killed billions and all 17 could complain about was his clothes. Did Gero do something to them to keep them stuck in this state?

17 smiled, losing some of his anger. "I'm glad you came though. You can be our tie-breaker."

18 landed by her brother's side. "First one to kill him wins. It's Sudden Death. No ties."

"You know you can't win," Gohan said defiantly. "You can't destroy what I am! Even if you do manage to kill this body, someone stronger will surface and take my place!"

As he spoke those words, images of Trunks rushed to his mind.

He now understood what Piccolo and Krillin felt the day they died. When they put all their hopes on a lone light. He now understood that it wasn't him who was destined to kill the androids. His duty was to train and guide the person who would.

Trunks couldn't become a Super Saiyan because he never truly felt the pain of lost. He saw people die around him all the time, but those he truly cared for were still alive. He never had to deal with burying or cremating his friends and family. He needed a lost so great that it would awaken the hatred within his heart.

He was that spark.

"Not one death will go unaccounted for! NOT ONE!" Gohan screamed as he powered up. If this were to be his final battle, he would show them Hell!

17 and 18 charged, but Gohan was more than ready for them. After years of fighting them, he knew their battle style like the back of his hand. He created a ball of energy and slammed it on the ground, blinded them.

Their first major weakness, they needed their eyes to see.

He flew up and could hear the androids following him. They attempted to blast him from all sides, but he shielded himself with a barrier. 17 came at his back, but he easily caught the punch. He was, however, taking off guard by 18, who rammed him from behind.

Gohan slammed to the ground, taking several buildings with him.

That was careless. Even if he knew the androids, it doesn't give him that much of an advantage since there were two of them. Dammit, if only could separate them or kill at least one of them.

He had to move fast as 17 and 18 attempted to flank him. He jumped away and used his one hand to create a Kamehameha Wave. The androids both released a blast of their own and they were soon locked in a beam-of-war. It was dead even.

Gohan took pride that it took both 17 and 18 to hold him off even with one arm. It confirmed what he suspected for a long time. He was stronger than them, at least individually. In a fair fight, he could killed them, even with his injure body.

But this wasn't a fair fight.

Overpowering one android meant crap. That was something the androids taught him over and over again. 17 and 18 might fight like cats and dogs among themselves, but their greatest strength was their teamwork. They fought as one so perfectly it was like they had a single brain.

Before the androids, he was taught to fight mostly one-on-one, which worked well against the Saiyans, Frieza, and his men since most of them fought alone. Those who did attacked in groups were weak and easily picked off. With the androids, they showed him the shortcomings of his fighting style.

He wondered if his father would've had this problem. His father also focused on fighting an individual, but he had shown several times that he could handle groups of enemies like the Ginyu Force. But had he really fought people who were just as strong as him in a group?

It didn't matter. His father couldn't help him. If he could from the grave, he would've done it years ago.

His father...if he did lived he would had beating the androids, he was certain of it. He may surpass his father in power, but he didn't have his father's talent for fighting. That edge and calmness that told him what was needed for victory. To see and exploit the weaknesses within his enemies. It was a talented that even Vegeta didn't possessed.

Despite his resolved to fight and die on this battlefield, he wanted to live so he could use Bulma's time machine. To see his father again and asked him what he has been doing wrong for so long. To get the guidance he lacked. The guidance he ignored when he was alive.

He prayed when he died that Trunks could find the answers for him. If the time machine worked, he could received the training that he couldn't give because of his own shortcomings.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. It was too late for these thoughts. The only thing that mattered now was this battle. He would either die or take one of these monsters with him.

He pushed more energy into the Kamehameha, overwhelming the two androids. They were blasted backwards and slammed into the nearby rubble.

Gohan flew forward to finished them, but 17 was ready and shot at him. He easily deflected the blast, but was punched in the face by 17. The attack didn't hurt much, but it did stun him.

17 chased after him and Gohan fired several energy blasts. The android was able to deflect some of them, but one hit dead on by the last energy discharged, causing him to cry in pain.

From the corner of his eye, Gohan saw 18 trying to blindside him again. Gohan moved quickly and seemingly disappeared from view. When he reappeared, he slammed his elbow into 18's back. As she was falling, he grabbed her leg and rammed her into several buildings before tossing her.

Gohan retreated to the ground and waited.

True to form, the androids recovered with only minor injuries. Still, they both looked more than a little annoyed. Gohan was certain this was the first time they had to really exert themselves. Something else to take pride in.

Still, this wouldn't do. He had to hit them with an attack powerful enough to completely destroy them. Although he could overpower them, they were still more-and-less even and he wasn't sure he had any technique that could instantly kill them. He would need something on the level of Vegeta's Big Bang and it would take too long charged a Kamehameha.

He was so focused on the battle that he failed to notice that the sky had turned black and thunder could be heard. Soon, drops of rain fell until it turned into a downpour. It was like the heavens were providing the atmosphere for his final fight.

This wasn't lost to 17. "This thunderstorm is the perfect backdrop for your demise."

All the playfulness from earlier was gone. They were truly ready to kill him. He wouldn't have it any other way. It took years, but they were finally taking him seriously.

"There's no end for me! No _end_!" Gohan repeated his creed from earlier.

The androids attacked, using the full force of their teamwork.

Gohan found himself on the defensive, barely able to keep up with the both of them. They were holding nothing back. _This_ was the full power of the androids. They were truly monsters.

Now, he truly cursed his missing arm.

18 suddenly tripped him with a sweeping kick, but Gohan was able to regain his balance. He flew to get himself some space, but they relentlessly pursued him. They weren't going to let him divide them again.

One of them shot a blast in front of Gohan, causing a nearby building to explode. The dust stunned him long enough for the androids to ram him into the side of a building.

Before he could move, the androids ruthlessly blasted him. The blasts came so fast that Gohan couldn't move at all. He could only scream as the energy blasts tore through his body, ripping him apart a piece at a time.

This was the end.

He wouldn't survive this. They would be no last minute miracle. No second wind. His father or Piccolo wouldn't swoop down from the heavens and saved him like they did so many times in the past. The androids would keep shooting until they were certain that he was dead.

In the end….he couldn't even kill one of them.

Piccolo…Krillin...

He silently apologized to them. That he couldn't do what they asked of him. That he couldn't avenge them despite his vow. That he wasted their sacrifice.

He apologized to Trunks for leaving him alone with such a heavy burden to carry.

He apologized to his mother and grandfather for making them bury him and that he never visited them.

He apologized to Videl for breaking his promised of seeing her again. He wished...he wished he could have told her that he loved her. Now, she would never know his feelings towards her.

And...he apologized to his father for not being able to take his place. When the world needed a hero, he had fallen flat.

_"Trunks..._." Gohan thought as he felt darkness take him. "_I'm sorry._ _I leave everything to you...my little brother._"

As he faded, he swore he saw an image of his father. It was reaching for him. Without any hesitation, he grabbed the figure's hand and found it warm. It was a warmth that he had missed for years.

"Father..." he whispered.

His father smiled at him. "You fought well, Gohan. Thank you for protecting this world for as long as you could. Now, take a short rest, my son. You've earned."

Gohan smiled, feeling tears run down his eyes. Soon, there was nothing.

* * *

Bulma couldn't stop a smirk of satisfaction from appearing on her worn face. It was finally coming together. After years of research, trial-and-error, and failed prototypes, she was on the verged of creating a working time machine. It was still in its infancy, but she was certain she had it this time.

"Soon, very soon," Bulma murmured to herself as she finished the blueprints. "Soon it will be finished. Then, we can change our futures."

The quest to create a time machine, which started as more of a pet project, had evolved to consuming her entire life. She barely paid any attention to Capsule Corps' business. She left to her father.

In the last few years, things had taken a downward turn.

The androids were becoming more aggressive in their hunting of the surviving humans, Gohan was badly hurt in the last confrontation, and there were no more senzu beans left in the world. The last one was used to save Trunks' life. Despite Gohan downplaying the lost of one of his limbs, it was a major blow. He had one less tool to use against the androids.

Bulma stopped her worked and sighed in exhaustion.

She knew, now that Gohan was permanently maimed, that Trunks would have to pick up more of the burden. He has been fighting by Gohan's side long before the older boy lost his arm, despite Gohan's attempts to hide his involvement from her. Trunks was strong, but he has yet to become a Super Saiyan. Without becoming the legendary warrior he was all but deadweight to Gohan.

Yet, Trunks' need to help others continued to dragged him into battle. It was that desired that caused Gohan to be so badly hurt. She was forever grateful to Gohan for saving her precious boy, but she wished he could have been saved without Gohan losing so much. At the rate things were going Gohan and Trunks would be...

She didn't dare to finish that thought. She had to keep hoping that they would be alright. After all, the time machine would be worthless if either of them got themselves killed. She would also never forgive them if they dared died on her. She's already lost too many precious people. Her heart couldn't take anymore.

Bulma shook her head.

Why was she so morbid today? This should be a happy moment, yet this feeling of foreboding wouldn't go away. It was much like the day Vegeta was...

She stood up from her chair, nearly knocking it over. She needed air. The stuffy environment of the lab was doing nothing for her mental health.

She walked into the kitchen where her mother was washing dishes, humming absently to herself.

"Oh, Bulma. Finally up for dinner," she said happily.

Bulma blinked in confusion. She forgotten she hadn't eating today. She was so busy with the time machine that food was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Yeah. Didn't realize how hungry I was," Bulma said as she sat at the table.

"You need to take better care of yourself. All this working is going to make you sick. You already have premature winkles," Mrs. Briefs said as she began to warm the food.

Bulma rubbed her tired eyes. There was once a time she would have been upset at being reminded at her less than perfect skin. She took great pride in her beauty to the point of vanity. Now, she didn't give a damn. "I can't stop now. I'm so close to completely the time machine."

"Oh, all I ever hear about is that time machine from you and Gohan," Mrs. Briefs said with a slight whine.

"It's our best hope to stop the androids," Bulma said as she narrowed her eyes. "We can stop them before they ruined the world. Before they're allowed to kill everyone."

Mrs. Briefs put the food on the table. "But didn't you mention that changing the past won't effect us."

"Even if it didn't, I would be at peace with any reality where the androids never existed," Bulma said, picking at her food. "And maybe, we can learn from the past how to defeat them here. Some weakness we overlooked. Those things aren't invincible. If nothing else, maybe Goku could train Gohan," She broke out of her thoughts as she realized something. "Where's Trunks?"

"Oh, he went out hours ago with Gohan," Mrs. Briefs answered. "They wanted to do more Super Saiyan training."

Bulma sighed. "Gohan has been really pushing him. If they can equal one of the androids, they could win. But...even if Trunks becomes a Super Saiyan he would only be as strong as Vegeta."

Mrs. Briefs tilted her head. "What's wrong with that? Vegeta was very strong."

"Yet, he was easily killed by the androids," Bulma pointed out, her mind returning to its morbid line of thought.

How did Goku do it? Whenever an enemy stronger than him appeared he always found a way to become stronger within a short amount of time. He went from being no matched against his older brother, to fighting equally against Vegeta in less than a year. Not to mention the giant jumped in power when he came to Namek to save them. He also destroyed Frieza when they were more-and-less even when they first fought. So, why couldn't Gohan and Trunks reproduce the same results?

Gohan was a strong, talented fighter who greatly surpassed his father when he was a child. He fought against monsters like the Saiyans and Frieza and survived. Yet, he couldn't seem to overcome the power of the androids. Surely, Gohan should have surpassed those monsters by now. He's been fighting for over thirteen years.

Then there was Trunks. He was Vegeta's son and was already stronger than Gohan at the same age, minus the Super Saiyan part. Which also confused her. Why was he having so much trouble becoming one? If a pure heart and anger was all that was needed, Trunks had plenty.

Trunks, unlike her and his father, had a heart as pure as Gohan's. He also had more than enough anger over the androids to surpass any hang-ups Vegeta had. Yet, that wasn't enough to pushed him. Was death of a love one a requirement for becoming a Super Saiyan?

Again, there goes her thoughts going into dark territory. She supposed the depressing thoughts of death were unavoidable. It was getting harder to remember a time where death wasn't so present. She could barely remembered being happy.

She ate her meal in silent, actually wanting to enjoy her food and get her mind off the topic of androids and Super Saiyans.

Despite her mom's food being as excellent as ever, it tasted dry and lifeless on her tongue. Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. Maybe the stress of building the time machine has finally gotten to her.

A loud booming sound got her attention. At first, she feared it was the androids. Her fears quickly subsided when she heard the door open.

It had to be Trunks. Most likely returning after a day of training. Although, it was a little early. Usually, Gohan and him would remain out until nightfall, some times even camping out. Maybe they overdid it and came for first aid.

"MOM!"

This got Bulma out of her seat and running towards the front door.

"Trunks, what's wro..." Bulma stopped in mid-sentence when she reached the entrance.

Trunks stood with a limp Gohan slumped over his shoulders. Blood covered her son, although she didn't see any injures on him. It had to be Gohan's.

"Gohan..." Bulma spoke slowly.

He was in much worst shape than he was months ago when he lost his arm. He was burned all over his body to the point where she could smell it.

She quickly gathered her thoughts. This wasn't the time to be a deer in the headlights. "Get him into the infirmary! We need to stop the bleeding before..."

"It's too late, mom," Trunks interrupted in a dead voice.

This stopped Bulma in her tracks. "What..."

"He's dead..." Trunks stated, his voice hiccupping. "He's dead, mom."

It was like the entire floor dropped from under her.

Dead? Gohan was dead?

That couldn't be. After all the training he's done and all this fighting, he couldn't be dead. Not like this. Not when the time machine was finally coming together.

"No..." she choked, unable to form a comprehensive sentence.

She stared at the lifeless body being held in her son's arms. It was hard to believe that this...corpse was the same young man she saw just a couple hours ago. That this was the same man she's known since he was a child lying dead before her. It was like some cruel joke. It was like the day Goku died.

"Gohan..." she whispered. "The androids..."

Trunks' eyes narrowed in hatred. "Those bastards! They murdered him! Just like they murdered all those people in the city!" Tears flowed from his eyes. He was shaking badly. "They left his body in the middle of the street like trash! Look..._look_ what they did to him!"

Bulma held her breath. She had never seen Trunks so mad. But she couldn't blame him. Gohan was far more than his teacher. Gohan was his friend and brother. To have his older brother viciously murdered with no way to help was a far more personal blow than the androids destroying a city.

She felt her son's hate. She shared it too. If she could, she would dismantled those heartless monsters herself.

"I won't forgive them... I won't forgive either of them. I'll beat them. I'll beat them both for all they've done. I WILL MAKE THEM _PAY_!" Trunks screamed as his hair turned gold and his eyes a greenish-blue.

Bulma jumped back in shock. He's done it. He has finally become a Super Saiyan. All that training Gohan has done had paid off.

But...it came too high a price. Why did Gohan have to die for Trunks to achieve this transformation? Why did Chi-Chi have to be left without her child?

Chi-Chi. She was now left alone in the world with only her aging father to keep her company. No mother should bury their child.

"Take him to the medical room. We need to clean him," Bulma said, feeling completely numb. "I...I also need to call his mom."

Harsh sobs left Trunks. "I should have been there. I should have been there to fight by his side. Why did Gohan have to knock me out? If we fought together, we could've beating those monsters!"

So that was what happened and why Trunks didn't have a scratch on him. Gohan must have felt something like this was going to happened and made sure Trunks couldn't follow him.

Selfless idiot, just like his father. Didn't he care about the pain Trunks was going to be in? If he remotely felt like he was going to be killed, he should have stood down. Saved his power for the day he could win. Not go and die to make himself a martyr.

"He...he did what he thought was right," Bulma answered, somehow making her voice calm. Gohan was dead. There was no point berating his choice. "He wanted to make sure you survived. That we have a future."

"What future!?" Trunks yelled in disgust. "So what if I become a Super Saiyan!? Gohan was one for years and he couldn't even kill one of them! He should have lived! HE SHOULD HAVE LIVED!"

At the thunderous yell, Trunks collapsed to the floor with his mentor's body. He sobbed loudly and harshly.

Bulma got on her knees and hugged her son, getting some of Gohan's blood on her, but she didn't give a damn about that.

Another life stolen by the androids. Now, more than ever, she would complete the time machine. She couldn't let this injustice stand anymore. She couldn't let any more lives be taken in vain.

* * *

The day was calm and clear. The songs of nature filled her ears and the sun warmed her chilled skin. It was like any other day. Where they stood was untouched by the androids. It remained the same as it did thirteen years ago. Even the weather was similar. It would seem that the heavens weren't without a sense of irony.

Bulma tore her thoughts away from the weather and looked down at the brown casket in front of her. It seemed just like yesterday that she was here attending Goku's burial. Where she was forced to say goodbye to her dear friend. Before the androids, she considered that to be the worst day of her life.

Then Vegeta was killed. His death hurt far worse than even Goku's. Partly because the last words spoken to him was that of anger and the fact that she did loved him. Despite never taking vows, it was like she lost her husband that terrible day.

With Gohan, the pain wasn't quite as bad as those two. Gohan's death hurt, but after over a decade of tragedy and pain, she has become somewhat numb. Death was simply part of her life and she was fully aware that Gohan could be killed fighting those mechanical demons.

What made Gohan's death so unbearable were the reactions of Chi-Chi and Trunks.

Chi-Chi has been inconsolable since she broke the news. From what the Ox-King told her, she screamed and cried for days unable to accept that the last of her family was dead. Chi-Chi was so out of it that it fell to Ox-King and her to plan the burial.

Trunks wasn't doing much better. He blamed himself for not being there when Gohan met his end. He was convinced that if he were there, Gohan would have lived. Hurt and broken, but alive.

A shuddered breath left her as she glanced at Chi-Chi who stared with blank eyes at her son's coffin.

The poor woman hadn't seen her child since the memorial service for Vegeta and the others. Gohan simply refused to go home, not until the androids were destroyed. She was certain that Chi-Chi carried the hoped that Gohan would beat the androids and returned home by her side. Now, that dream was dead along with so many others. The thought of the pain Chi-Chi was experiencing made her want to cry for her.

"If there's nothing else, we should bury him," Ox-King said in a low somber voice.

Trunks nodded as the Ox-King and him lowered Gohan's casket into the ground and began to pile the dirt on him.

She looked towards the grave where Goku rested. Even after all this time, the memorial she commissioned still stood high and strong. It was only fitting that Gohan shared this spot with his father. For they were both the world's heroes.

Once the burial was finished, no one moved or spoke. It was like everyone was in there own world.

Bulma looked around and shook her head at how small the group was.

Out of all of them, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Trunks, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and herself were all that were left. Even the cowardly Yajirobe was gone, killed fighting the androids not long after the others were murdered. She supposed even he felt the need to do something, even if it was for nothing.

"This is wrong," Master Roshi suddenly spoke. He had remained silent throughout the burial. "Someone so young shouldn't die in such a way." He shook in rage. "And here I am, still alive and powerless to do anything as those creatures destroyed our world. It's so _infuriating_!"

Puar began to sob loudly.

Oolong wiped his own tears. "Poor, Gohan. He fought so hard for so long and yet..."

No one else spoke. No one wanted to say or even think that Gohan may have died for nothing.

After a few more minutes, the group slowly began to leave. Soon, only Chi-Chi, Trunks, and herself remained.

Chi-Chi just kept staring blankly at her child's grave. It was like she turned into a statue.

"Mrs. Son," Trunks spoke as he walked toward the grieving mother. "I know...I know you must hate me right now. I wasn't by Gohan's side when he died. I...I just wanted you to know that I'll get them back. For everyone, especially Gohan. I won't allow the years he spent training me go the waste. One day...we will wake up to a world without the androids."

Chi-Chi turned her eyes away from the grave and stared at Trunks. Slowly, a smile crept on her face. "Oh, Trunks. I've never blamed you for what happened to Gohan. He went the way he wanted, fighting to protect this world. Somewhere in the afterlife, I know Goku must be proud and welcomed him with open arms." Her voice hitched at the mention of her long dead husband. "Gohan is safe now and...I look forward to seeing him again in Otherworld."

Bulma turned her head when she heard those words.

After all of this, she doubted that Chi-Chi was long for this world. Maybe Ox-King could keep her going for a while, but without her family to keep her going she feared that the younger woman wouldn't make a year. Chi-Chi already looked older than her because of all the grief she's been through. Perhaps...that was for the best. In death, she would be with her husband and son again.

"Mom, I'm ready to go."

Bulma turned towards her child. "Trunks?"

"I need to get back and train," Trunks said in determination. "As I am now, I can't match the androids. That's why I need to train and become stronger. I need to train to push beyond my limits and become stronger than Gohan ever was. I can't...I can't let this be in vain. I must pick up Gohan's mantle as the hope of this world!"

"Hope..." Bulma said more to herself.

They made Gohan into their hope and looked where they got him. He was forced to carry the weight of the world and die a painful, miserable death. She didn't want that for Trunks. But...it didn't matter what she wanted anymore. Trunks was indeed the last. The only one left in the universe who carried Saiyan blood.

Goku's bloodline was dead. The last of his physical presence died with Gohan. In that twisted and sick way, Gero got exactly what he wanted. He wiped Goku away from this world.

No, that wasn't right. Yes, Goku's blood was dead, but not his spirit. That still lived on through Trunks, which was given to him by Gohan. No matter what, she wouldn't let Gero get the last laugh from Hell. They would win this, by crock or by forced.

"Yeah. Let's get going," Bulma said as they made their way towards the airship.

* * *

**Can't lie, this chapter _hurts_. Writing Goku and the other Earth's warriors' deaths was bad, but this far worse. Gohan gave so much for so long and he just got a dog's death. The fact the androids actually gunned him down was just heart-wrenching. I also know how Bulma's feels when you want to cry for someone else who has been badly hurt. I feel that way every time I look at my grandmom.**

**On the bright side, this is the last truly depression.**


	14. Nightmare's End

**The next chapter, up and ready for your reading pleasure. Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. Your feedback helps me to become a stronger writer and encourages me to make this story even better.**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Nightmare's End**

* * *

"Stupid," Bulma murmured to herself as she stood by Trunks' bedside. "Careless, stupid. Just like your dad."

It's been days since they brought him in, half-dead and pale from blood lost. He looked as bad as Gohan when Trunks brought him in dead. She feared the worst. Thank god he was able to cling to life. If she had lost him...

A low moaned got her attention. Her heart jumped in happiness, Trunks was finally regaining consciousness.

"Mom...?" Trunks whispered weakly.

"Trunks, I'm here sweetie," Bulma spoke in her softest voice, the one she used when he was a baby so along. All her previous anger immediately evaporated.

Trunks turned his head, his foggy eyes stared at his mom. She knew he was delirious from the pain medication.

"Mom..!" Trunks exclaimed as his eyes fully focused on her. "It's really you!"

Bulma chuckled and smiled. "Of course, who else. Someone needs to stay alive to take care of you."

Trunks' face went from one of pain to one of crushing guilt. "I'm...I'm sorry mom. You were right... I shouldn't have tried to take them on. I….wasn't even a match to one of them."

Years ago, Bulma would had said something of the effect that of course she was right, because she was a genius. Three year ago, she would have yelled and screamed at Trunks for nearly getting himself killed in a battle he couldn't win and that he should know better.

Instead, she let a small smile appear on his face. She was angry, very angry, but she was too happy with him being alive to vocalize it. She learned a long time ago to count her blessing instead of being mad all the time on what could had happened.

And...she understood why he left.

After three years of constant training, allowing the androids to run loose completely unchecked, and countless deaths and cities destroyed that he could do nothing to prevent, he snapped.

He _had_ to do something.

He had to act, to fight, in ordered to honor his falling mentor and dear friend. It was that same drive that drove Gohan until his dying day. If she had even half of his strength, she would probably be tempted to do the same. One could only feel helpless for so long before despair and anger finally took its toll.

In some ways, that was probably what happened to Gohan the day he died. He reached the point where he couldn't turn away anymore. That he mentally snapped. And…it cost him his life.

"You're alive, you goof," Bulma said, not voicing any of her musings. "And that's all that matters to me right now."

Trunks stared blankly at the ceiling, not moving or speaking. For a moment, she thought he was about to fall back to sleep.

"Mom...I think I'm ready to take a trip in the time machine if it's ready," Trunks said, his eyes completely losing its fogginess.

Bulma sighed. He really did have one-track mind. Maybe it was a Saiyan thing. "Trunks, you don't even know if you have any arms or legs left under those blankets." She walked away and grabbed a medical bottle off the counter. "First thing first. Concentrate on healing up for a couple weeks, then we'll worry about given the medicine to Goku." She walked back to his bedside and forced the medicine into his mouth.

Trunks winced at the bitter taste, but didn't complain. "Gohan's dad. Do you really think he's that strong? Strong enough to make a different?"

Bulma smiled at her boy.

He would be doubtful. Since he was a kid he heard many stories about Goku. She probably talked more about her old friend than she did about Vegeta, although that wasn't saying much since she hardly mentioned his name out loud. Gohan also filled Trunks' ears with stories of his dad's greatness and heroic deeds. Trunks' interests in Goku always ranged from mystified to skeptical depending on his mood.

From the way Gohan and her talked about Goku, she was certain that Trunks thought of him as some ancient hero from legends who came down from the stars to strike down evil before disappearing again into the heavens.

It was a romantic tale born out of the misery of the world, crying out for a hero. A nice story, but grounded in fantasy. Such a being couldn't have existed. This wasn't the world for heroes.

"Oh yes, he can make a different," Bulma assured. "But...it isn't just how strong he is, Trunks. Goku had this incredible feeling about him. When you are with him, you know that everything is going to be fine."

It took her years to finally understand why Goku's presence was so missed during these trying times. It wasn't because he was the strongest, not completely anyway. It was because that feeling of security was lost. That feeling that no matter how dark the world became, things would be okay again.

It was that feeing that filled her when she heard that a young boy was fighting King Piccolo and seeing him faced Piccolo at the World Martial Arts Tournament. That same feeling assured her during the Saiyan invasion and that horrible time on Namek when it felt like the entire universe was trying to kill them. Finally, that feeling told her that they were alright when Frieza and his dad came.

That feeling, that assurance, was dearly missed.

Goku was truly their hope. They tried to make Gohan into that hope and when he passed it giving to Trunks.

Both Gohan and her son were wonderful men. Some of the best she ever had the honor of knowing. But, neither of them could take Goku's place. It wasn't because they didn't have the strength, the passion, or the desire. They simply weren't born with his aura and it was unfair to compare them to him. They were their own men, not an archetype.

She wished she could have told Gohan that. Maybe then, he wouldn't have felt the need to fight that day. Damn…even after three years, she has so many regrets about Gohan. When she died, she had to apologize to him.

"Man, sounds good," Trunks said, giving a rare smile. A smile she greatly missed. "I can't believe I'll get to see Gohan again. And...I even get to meet my dad."

Bulma frowned at the mention of Vegeta.

He was right; he would get to meet his dad. She wasn't sure that was a good thing. There were many facts about Vegeta that she tried to hide from her son. That he was once a cold-blooded killer who wasn't that much different from the androids. That he was a cold, hard, selfish man that very few people bothered to know or liked.

She wanted Trunks to admire his dad and see him as a source of strength. To know him as the man he could have become, not the man he actually was. She feared if he knew everything then the pedestal he put his father on would be broken.

But it was out of her hands.

Once he goes back, he would see for himself the type of man Vegeta was, warts and all. Then again, Vegeta would have wanted it that way.

"Well, I wouldn't expect too much out of your father," Bulma said before patting the bed. "But enough of that. You need to rest. You only need to think about healing and not traveling through time."

Trunks gave a short nod before closing his eyes. After several minutes, Bulma saw his breathing even out, showing that he was asleep.

To think, soon they would learn if her researched paid off. To learn if eight years worth of pain, trial, and error truly created a time machine.

There were so many risks. Would time collapsed? Would nothing change? Would Trunks be lost in time, never to return? One way or another, these questions would finally be answered. She could only prayed for the best.

She wished Gohan were here. He was the one who had the most faith in this project. He truly believed that creating a world without the androids was worthwhile, even if he couldn't live in that world. She hoped, wherever Gohan's spirit was, that he would be watching over her son.

* * *

She sat anxiously at her desk, trying to clear her mind to no avail.

Trunks had been gone for hours. Despite assuring herself that the time machine was safe she couldn't help but worry. Trunks was now at the mercy of time and they would learn if time itself would collapsed from their interference, self-correct, or create a new world free of the androids. She almost wished she was the one to go back. It was better than sitting around waiting for news.

Thankfully, things were quiet on the androids front, so that was some good news. She supposed they had their fill for awhile after destroying Bridge Town and beating her son half to death.

She checked her watched for the hundred time. How long would it be? Was Trunks alright? Did he make it to the time period? Was he lost in time?

She was certain that once Trunks arrived in the time they set, he would be okay. She had the time machine set to take him four hours from the time Frieza arrived on Earth. Even with Frieza around that pale, mechanical lizard was no threat to Trunks. Her boy fought and survived against the androids, whose strength pisses all over Frieza's. Still, she hoped Trunks wouldn't feel the need to interfere. Goku was more than enough back then.

The familiar whoosh of the time machine filled the lab and she was outside before she realized that her feet were moving. In the remains of one of their gardens, the time machine floated before landing softly on the earth.

Bulma released a sigh of relief and all her previous worries vanished.

It had worked.

Trunks not only traveled through time and returned, but time itself seemed stabled since they were still here. That ruled out the theory about time breaking apart. Maybe there was hope after all.

"He was just like what you and Gohan said, mom," Trunks said eagerly as he ate the dinner she prepared for him.

It was a biggest feast than usual since she wanted to celebrate the success of the time machine and Trunks' returned.

Bulma chuckled as she listened to her son's story.

She hasn't seen Trunks this excited in a long time. In fact, she couldn't even remembered seeing him this happy. It was like he lost five years worth of stress and worry and was acting like the kid he was supposed to be.

"I tested him. I wanted to see for myself if he was anything like the stories and he was," Trunks went on, barely containing his excitement. "He stalled my blade with just one finger. Not even the androids could do that and he wasn't even trying. I mean, he was stronger than me despite all the training I've done to fight the androids. If he's that strong now, imagine how much stronger he will be once the androids come. You were right, mom! He can do it! He can beat those monsters!"

Bulma smiled. "Now you see what I have been telling you."

Trunks nodded. "We need to get more fuel for the time machine. I want to go back and help them fight the androids."

Now this took Bulma by surprise. "Trunks..."

"I know it's dangerous since we still don't know how time is effected, but I have to go back," Trunks interrupted. "Goku and the others may not need my help, but it doesn't feel right leaving them to take care of this mess." His eyes narrowed. "Besides...I want to see those monsters die with my own eyes."

"I understand, Trunks. But it took years just to get enough fuel. It will take even longer now given that the androids destroyed most of the world's power stations," Bulma said.

"Then we better get started now. I want to arrive the same day the androids appear in South City," Trunk said in determination. "Maybe...by watching Goku fight I can learn what the androids' weaknesses are. If I can't find one, then I'll bring Goku back here to kill the androids."

Bulma's eyes widen in horror. "Trunks, we don't know the risks involved bringing someone from the past to the future. We may not be able to return Goku to his time. Heck, we don't know the damage we could have done by sending you to the past the first time."

Trunks shook his head. "None of that matters. If we don't find a way to defeat the androids, we have no future. If beating them means screwing time even more, than I'm more than willing to do it. Fate chose to screw us. So, why not pay it back?"

Bulma shook her head and sighed. "You're just like your father."

Trunks' eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. I met my dad today."

Bulma stared anxiously at him. "Well….how was he?"

There was silence for several seconds. "Very much like how you and Gohan described him. He's distance and cold." He looked down at the table. "He seems to really dislikes me for being a Super Saiyan. He outright called me a lair about having Saiyan blood."

Bulma chuckled. "Of course. That man has been trying to become a Super Saiyan ever since Goku ascended. Seeing you, some boy he doesn't even know who literally came out of nowhere, become the very thing he strived for was a hard kick to his pride. I can imagine the fits he must be throwing."

Trunks shook his head. "I didn't mean to hurt his pride. I know I shouldn't have interfered with Frieza, but I thought Goku would come too late."

Bulma sighed as she leaned into her chair. "It wasn't your fault. I never told you that Goku learned to teleport after returning from space. What you did was normal." She snickered to herself. "Although, I can only imagine Frieza's face when he realized that there was another Super Saiyan in town."

Trunks lifted his head and gave a smile filled with dark satisfaction. "Oh, he was scared. I thought he was going to piss himself when I transformed."

"I think you may have taken too much joy in killing him," Bulma noted, more than a little disturbed.

"After being helpless for so long against evil like him, it felt good getting some payback. I can only hope to give the same experience of fear to the androids before I destroy them," Trunks said.

"Well, try not to lose yourself in your anger," Bulma warned. "I would hate for you to become like the thing you fight."

In the back of her mind, she remembered what Goku was like after he returned to Earth. How cold, distance he was, and how he brutally murdered Frieza and his father. That day, he acted like a true Saiyan.

Trunks shook his head. "I can never be like that. I can be pitiless to an enemy, but I can never take the life of an innocent. Not after all I've seen." He paused. "I would die before I become anything like those monsters."

Bulma nodded. "I know. I guess I'm worrying for nothing."

"We should start gathering the energy for the time machine and I will train harder than ever for the return trip," Trunk said as he slammed his fists together. "Goku maybe strong, but I won't feel comfortable leaving everything in his hands. This is my war too. I need to see it through to the end."

"Indeed it is," Bulma said with a smile.

For the first time in over a decade, she felt her hope fully returning. Perhaps the end was finally near. That the day was coming that the world would be free again.

* * *

She was on edge again. It has been weeks since Trunks left for the past again.

A part of her told her she was worrying for nothing. Goku, Vegeta, and the others were there to take care of him. Even if the androids were running amok, he was far safer in the past since all the Earth's guardians were alive.

Still, she couldn't help but worry. As far as she knew, Trunks could be dead and she would know nothing about it.

She viciously shook her head. What was wrong with her? Perhaps living in this world had made her pessimistic. All her thoughts seemed to lead to death. It was so similar to the day Vegeta and Gohan were killed.

…Trunks would be okay. He had to be okay. Besides, if he was killed, that world still had its Dragon Balls. Unless…Piccolo was somehow killed…

She wasn't like Chi-Chi. She couldn't bear the thought of burying her child. If he died, he truly would have nothing left. Without Trunks...she wouldn't care if this world were saved.

"Hey, what're you reading?" a familiar voice playfully asked.

Bulma's head shot up from the book she was trying to read and her heart stopped.

It was Trunks. He was alive!

"Hi, mom!" Trunks greeted with a wide smile. "I'm home!"

Bulma stood up, closed to busting into tears.

If he was back, then it was done. The androids were dead. At least one world was free of them.

In another world, Trunks would grow up happy, free from the obligations of protecting the world. Gohan would be alive and able to live his life the way he wanted without the burden of the world on his shoulders. He wasn't destined to die a dog's death or lived forever in his father's shadow. It was everything they'd dreamed of. Everything they had sacrificed for.

She walked up to her son and looked over him carefully.

He was different. He was a little taller and he was more muscular. His even looked older in his face. He reminded her of his father. But, unlike Vegeta, there was a strong inner peace in his face that was so much like Gohan.

"Just look at you. You've grown so much," Bulma whispered. "You even look older."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, I am. I spent some time in a room where I lived out an entire year in one day's time. And dad was there with me."

This shocked Bulma. She never heard of such a room. If they had known something like that existed, it would have greatly helped them, especially Gohan. But more importantly than that, Trunks spent a year with Vegeta? She could barely spend five minutes with the man before wanting to run out of the room. Her son was truly a saint.

"It was pretty neat," Trunks went on.

Bulma laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like your father. Stuffing an entire year of quality time into one day." She shook her head. "There's no point standing here. We have a lot to talk about."

It took about two hours for Trunks to tell her the entire story of his adventure in the past.

Bulma was left speechless that their interference caused so many changes, like Goku getting sick much later, the androids being even more powerful and more of them, Piccolo merging with Kami, to this creature known as Cell who absorbed the androids and nearly destroyed the planet.

Unbelievable….

Not only did Gero create the androids, he also made that demon? What the hell was wrong with that man? To think, that creature was most likely wondering the world now, sucking the life out of people as he searched for the androids. It was enough to make her sick. Especially if he succeeded in his goal. This world couldn't take much more abused.

Even worse, that monster had the cells of their loved ones. Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo...all of them made up that creature. It was twisted parody of them. It made her despised Gero even more, if such a thing was possible.

Still, things somehow worked out. The androids of that world were not the monsters they knew. From what Trunks told her, one of them turned out to be the most human of them all. Android 16. An android that none of them knew existed gave his life to saved that world.

It was strange to consider that the androids had it within them to be good people. She wasn't sure what changed them in that timeline, but...a part of her felt strangely happy that at least those androids were able to reclaimed their humanity. It was ashamed that the ones of their world couldn't do the same.

Perhaps best of all, it was Gohan, not Goku, that ended up saving them in the end. Who would have thought there was a level beyond Super Saiyan. Amazing. Gohan had to be strongest being in the universe. That meant, Gohan always had it within him. She didn't know why he couldn't unlock his power in their world, but she was happy. It felt right that Gohan was the one who killed Gero's greatest creation, even if it wasn't their Gohan.

But it wasn't all happy news.

"So, Goku died after all," she whispered more to herself once Trunks finished.

It would appear that some things couldn't be changed.

Trunks nodded somberly.

She sighed as she poured herself some more tea. "Goku...not wanting to be wished back. That sounds like him..."

Perhaps it was more out of guilt than him wanting to protect Earth that he chose not to come back. The androids existed to kill him. Because of him and his actions as a child, one world was nearly destroyed and another was made to suffer for nearly twenty years. She couldn't imagine how Goku must have felt learning that. That at least three different timelines were made to suffer because of him.

It wasn't his fault.

She could...would never blamed Goku for what has happened. The only person to blame for any of this was Gero. It was his petty grudge that ruined so many lives, not Goku. Despite how Goku may view himself, she would never see him coming to Earth as a curse. He may have brought some evil with him, but he brought so much good. Like Vegeta...even if he was an asshole at the time.

At the very least that Goku could act on his guilt instead of lying in bed, unable to do a thing. She could take some comfort in that.

"So, he help saves the Earth one last time and moves on," she mused out loud.

"Yeah," Trunks whispered as he sipped his coffee. "Guess what," he suddenly said, trying to eased the somber mood, "dad took up for me after I was killed."

Bulma looked at Trunks in shock.

"I didn't see it, but Yamcha told me all about it afterwards," Trunks said. "Dad went all out and tried to destroy Cell after he killed me. Yamcha told me that he has never seen him like that before and it was amazing."

Bulma stared at her son like he had told her that Vegeta had grown a mustache. "Wow...that's wonderful, honey," she spoke once she found her voice.

She couldn't believe it.

Vegeta actually did something noble? That arrogance, selfish man actually fought for the sake of someone else without being guilt into it. It was a miracle. Perhaps...there was true hope for him after all.

At least in that other world, Vegeta and her would be given a chance. She could only pray that they made the most of it.

She was ripped from her thoughts as the music on the radio changed to a special report. The androids had returned. After weeks of relative peace, it was due to end.

Trunks stood up and his eyes hardened in determination and anger. "Damn those androids! That's it! Now, it's there turn!"

"Trunks..." she whispered in concern.

Trunks smiled down at her. "Don't worry mom. I'll be fine. I've been hanging out with Goku, remember?"

Bulma knew he was right. If he could fight a creature like Cell, then these androids should be nothing to him now. It was hard to believed that after so long, their nightmare would be finally coming to an end.

Trunks seemed to read her thoughts as he stared ahead. "Nightmares never last, mom. One day, you wake and they're gone," he spoke, repeating the words of his falling master and best friend as he threw off his jacket and turned Super Saiyan. He faced towards the door. "I have to bring peace to this world. For Gohan, for Goku, for my father, everyone. Today, I will make sure all their souls can finally rest in peace."

Even if she couldn't feel energy, she knew he was finally ready. She only wished Gohan was here to see it. "I believe in you, Trunks. Go get them!"

Trunks turned and smiled with a nod. He ran out of the house and Bulma heard the familiar boom of power as he took off into the sky.

"Gohan, Vegeta,...Goku," she whispered. "Please help him beat them. Help him end all of our nightmares."

* * *

Trunks rushed through the air as he finally arrived at the city where the androids were reported to be attacking. They were there. The all too familiar blast of energy told him. Who knew how many had already died.

Well, that all ends today. With his hands, he would destroy the androids and avenged _everyone_. Today, they were the hunted.

When he arrived, 17 was about to shot an old man in the head with the gun he rarely used. Like he was going to let that happened.

He shot a blast at the android that forced him away from the old man.

"What was that!?" 17 exclaimed in shock.

Trunks landed in front of him.

"Oh, it's you," 17 noted in a bored tone before smirking. "I didn't know if you were still alive. Glad to see you've manage to keep yourself in good health."

Trunks glared at him. "It's over. It all stops here."

17 chuckled as he put his gun away. "It does, huh? Trunks, don't you remember what happened last time? Nothing stops here, except you."

"How rude," 18 spat as she turned to looked at Trunks. "He's such an arrogance little punk."

Trunks almost rolled his eyes. They had the nerve to call him arrogance? Monsters who went around murdering and torturing people because they could.

"That's it! I want him dead!" 18 declared. "It's a matter of principle."

17 shrugged. "I don't mind, consider it done." He then whispered. "But look, sis, we'll be blowing weeks worth of fun."

"I don't care, I need this," 18 said before she smirked. "I've been in a bad mood all day."

Trunks glared at her. He was going to make her day worse by sending her straight to Hell with their creator. He hoped Emma had something truly special for these demons.

18 attempted to blast him, but he easily dodged.

Thanks to the training he done in the past, he could truly see how predictable and sluggish the androids were. What gave them the edge all this time were their power, endless energy, and their numbers. Without those, they were truly just thugs.

He appeared behind 18 without her noticing a thing.

"Hey, he's behind you!" 17 shouted in warning.

Before she could turn around, Trunks slammed his fist into her face, sending he flying through a building. He knew she felt that.

18 charged him, becoming even sloppier because of her anger.

He easily evaded the charge and dodged each of her attacks, much to her utter confusion.

He was loving this. For once, they were the ones on the defensive. Lost and confused without anyway to defend themselves.

He viciously kicked 18 towards her brother as she fired an energy blast. He only had to tilt his head to avoid it.

"Man, he's change," 17 said in surprised. "I don't know how, but he's good."

18 sat up and she was trembling in rage. "I hate you!"

"You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me. That you're completely outmatched," Trunks stated coldly. "Well, imagine feeling the way you do now all the time like the people of this planet do! Fools! How do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he had no way out!" He sneered as righteous fury overtook him as he thought about his master...his brother's final moments. "Well, now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy."

17 smirked. "You've improved, but you can't beat the two of us."

18 turned towards her brother. "17, let's kill this punk!"

They nodded to each other and charged Trunks.

Trunks knew that they wouldn't be holding back anymore. Which was fine by him. He wanted them to go all out and know that they _never_ stood a chance.

He dodged the reckless charged. He appeared behind 17 and decked him across the face.

18 attempted to blast him, but he rushed forward and deflected her blast with eased. Trunks flew until he was right in her face and held out his hand, charging it with energy.

18's eyes widened in shock and terror. She knew this was a fatal blast and she wasn't fast enough to avoid it. Like so many others, she saw death and couldn't stop it.

"This is for Gohan!" Trunks shouted as he obliterated her, leaving nothing behind.

In many ways, he was merciful. He didn't torture her to death like she did to so many people. As much as he wanted to, he wasn't a monster like them. He would let Emma do that for him.

Besides, after seeing what rage and anger did to Gohan in the past, he didn't want to repeat that mistake. He would control the rage of a Super Saiyan. He wouldn't let it control him.

17 stood in shock as his sister was killed before his eyes. It was the first time Trunks had ever seen him horrified.

"It...it can't be..." 17 stuttered, barely able to form words. "You...killed her..."

Trunks turned towards 17 and saw real sadness and grief in his eyes and body posture. For the first time, he could see the humanity within the android. He could see the person he once was before Gero changed and twisted him. Despite despising all of humanity, he did truly cared and loved his sister.

For a fraction of a second, a pang of sympathy went through Trunks before he quickly dismissed it.

There was no saving these androids.

In that other timeline, they maybe good and even honorable people, but these androids were monsters who preyed on the innocent and murdered his dear friend. He wouldn't forgive them. At least this android knew the pain he suffered for four years. Lucky for him, he was going to put him out of his misery.

17's eyes narrowed in rage. "Kid, that was one mistake that you won't live to regret!"

Trunks snorted. "You think this life is all about you. What about the others? The ones that you two killed!"

He flash stepped and kicked 17 in the chin, sending him flying into the ground. He jumped and fired a blast before the android could recover. With that one blast, it was over. It was quick. He doubted 17 felt any real pain. That was the only mercy he was willing to grant him.

For a long time, he stared at the crater.

At long last, the androids were dead. Never again would those demons torment another soul. Humanity could finally begin to recover and the souls of the falling Earth warriors could finally be at peace.

Gohan could finally rest. His death wasn't in vain. Thanks to him, and the teachings of his father and Goku, this world was saved.

...At least that was what he wanted to believed.

There was still one more demon that needed to be dealt with. Before the curse Gero unleashed on them could be broken, he had to kill the Cell of this world. Only then would true peace can be achieved.

* * *

**And the androids are gone. It feels really good to be rid of them, despite me enjoying writing them.**

**This chapter went through a lot of changes. Originally, this was supposed to be the final chapter and the androids were killed off-screen since I didn't want to copy the episode _Freeing the Future_. However, in my original draft Gohan's death was also off-screen since we know how he died in _History of Trunks_. Since I decided to write Gohan's final battle and fully feel how he felt in his final moments, there was no way I couldn't write the androids' deaths. For my sake, and the sake of the readers, we needed to see these monsters die. Too bad Trunks killed them so quickly, especially compared to deaths they handed out. But, that is the kind of guy Trunks is.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be the last. I hope you all look forward to it.**


	15. Into the Future

**Here it is, the final chapter.**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story, especially those of you who reviewed every chapter. I hope this finale brings you sense of closure for Trunks and his family.**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Into the Future**

* * *

Word spread fast.

It took less than a day before the entire world knew. Knew that the androids were dead. That the darkness that had enveloped the world was finally destroyed.

After so much death and despair, the entire world broke into celebration.

People ran into streets; some for the first time in years, to danced and cheered their new freedom. The celebrating went on for days with food and drinks being free and available for all. No one felt like being selfish or petty. These were days to live and enjoy life. The world was truly united.

For others, however, those days brought great sadness as well as joy. Those who have lost love ones or even their entire families spent their time mourning and reflecting. They were happy that the androids were dead, but their deaths came too late. The damaged they inflicted on the Earth was long done. Nothing could bring back what was lost. For those people, the deaths of the androids meant little.

But regardless of bitter-sweetness of the victory, it was a new beginning. A chance to start anew in a world reborn.

* * *

Trunks sighed as he slipped into his armor. "Mom, do I have to do this?"

Bulma rolled her eyes at her son. "We've been through this already."

"But I don't want to go out there," Trunks groaned as he stared at himself in the mirror. "I don't want to face the crowd. I mean…what do I even say?"

Bulma smiled. "I know you don't. But...the world needs this. The world needs to see and hear its savior."

He shook his head as he kept staring into the mirror. "I'm no savior, mom. I'm not even a hero. The real heroes of this world lies bury in the ground and in another time."

"Perhaps, but it was _you_ who finally killed the androids," Bulma said with a firmness in her voice. "It was _you_ who took on the burden of all those falling warriors, innocent people, and avenge them. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and the others helped and guided you, but it was _you_ who put an end to our nightmare. You deserve as much praise as any of them."

Trunks stopped looking at the mirror as he lowered his eyes. "…I wish Gohan was here. After he fought for so long, he deserves to see this world finally at peace. It…it isn't fair that he isn't here."

She smiled sadly, she had a hint of tears in her eyes. "But he can see this. From heaven, they all can, I know it."

Trunks gave a small smile.

"But, I'm surprise," Bulma stated in thought. "I'm surprise you haven't visit Gohan after you killed the androids."

He shook his head. "Not yet. It's too soon for me to see Gohan."

Bulma tilted her head before her eyes widened. "Cell."

Trunks nodded. "Until I kill him, this world isn't free of the androids. I won't see Gohan until the last of Gero is wipe from this planet."

Bulma sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I feel the same way... Perhaps that's why I haven't visited the others. I want to tell them with certainty that we are all safe."

"And we will," Trunks assured, turning towards his mom.

Bulma frowned at him. "But didn't Cell...kill you in another time?"

Saying the word kill in reference to her son made her physically ill. She didn't want to think about the Bulma in the timeline that the other Cell came from. She literally had nothing left. If it was her...she knew she would kill herself in despair. She happy that Cell got what was coming to him.

"He won't kill me. I'm much stronger than that Trunks since I trained to kill the androids instead of just deactivating them. I could beat Cell when he was almost complete so that mutated bug he is now is nothing compare to the monster he became after he absorb the androids," he assured. "He also doesn't have the element of surprise since I know when he will attack."

Bulma smiled softly. "I pray this isn't you being overconfident like your father."

Trunks chuckled in good nature. "No, way. I know my limit."

"Then, we should get going to the ceremony. We don't want to be late since you are the guest of honor," Bulma said as they walked toward the garage.

"Mom, how long do you think it will take you to build a spaceship?" Trunks suddenly asked.

Bulma was taking off-guard by the question. "Well, that's unexpected. What brought this on?"

"Mom, please tell me," Trunks answered instead.

She hummed in thought. "Well, we still have Vegeta's ship in storage. It may need some work and upgrades, given how long it's been since it flew. But I guess I could get it up and running in a few months, maybe."

Trunks grinned. "A few months! That's great!"

"Why do you need a spaceship?" Bulma asked.

"I want to use it to reach new Namek," Trunks stated bluntly.

Bulma stopped walking. "New Namek?"

Trunks also stopped turned towards her. "I'm going to travel to Namek and get this world a new Guardian of the Earth. He can also restore this world's Dragon Balls."

Bulma blinked. "What..what are you talking about?"

"I didn't tell you, but the Goku from that other time went to Namek and got a new guardian. His name was Denda, an old friend of Krillin and Gohan," Trunks explained.

Bulma's eyes widened. "I remember little Denda. He really saved our hides back on Namek. Man...it's been years since I've seen him." She got a fond expression on her face before she shook her head. "But wait! Goku went to Namek and got Denda?"

Trunks chuckled. "Yeah, it was wild. See, although Piccolo didn't die, he merged with Kami to fight the androids. When that happened, that world lost their Dragon Balls. Then, out of nowhere, Goku decides to bring a Namekian back to act as that world's guardian and bring the Dragon Balls back to life. And it worked! That was how I was revived after Cell killed me."

Bulma was left speechless for several seconds. "Goku...he did that... And Kami and Piccolo merge…" What the hell happened in that other time?

Trunks nodded. "He made sure his world wouldn't suffer like ours. And since Piccolo is no longer linked with the Dragon Balls, they will be much safer, given that Denda isn't a fighter."

Bulma lowered her head and smiled softly. She really couldn't believe what she was hearing…but it was so Goku. He really was their guardian. And to think, Piccolo changed enough that Kami willingly merged with him. Amazing. Just amazing.

"He really did protect that world until the end." She looked at her son. "But Trunks, we don't know where new Namek is and I bet Goku used his teleportation technique so he wouldn't need a spaceship. I wouldn't know where to look for Namek."

"I know where new Namek is," Trunks informed with a wide smile.

Bulma stepped back. "How?"

"Goku told me, not long after he found the Dragon Balls," Trunks explained. "He got the location from King Kai and told me where I can find it once I returned home."

She was left speechless again. Not only did Goku returned the Dragon Balls to his world, he gave Trunks the information needed to do the same for theirs. It was beyond anything she ever expected. Did Goku really do all this for them?

"The Dragon Balls can't bring back all the people who've already died, but it can help redo some of the damage and keeps this from happening again," Trunks said. "We have to do this, mom. For the future of our world, we need to revive the Dragon Balls."

Bulma slowly nodded and her eyes hardened, feeling renewed fire fill her heart. Goku brought them this far. It was now up to her to bring them the rest of the way. "You're right. As soon as we get back, I will get to work on the repairs."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks, mom."

She pushed him. "Come on. Now we really are going to be late." As they walked, she lowered her head and smiled. "_Goku….thank you_."

They made their way to the parking garage and into one of the many air cars. Within half an hour, they were in the middle of the city were a large crowd had gathered.

A few months ago, it would have been dangerous for so many people to gather together in one location. The androids loved crowds. Now, those dangerous were long past.

Trunks was worried about Cell, but he knew that monster would lay low, most likely attacking remote towns where people disappearing wouldn't raise any alarm. Since the androids, people disappearing for one reason or another weren't unusual and barely got anyone's attention anymore. That mentality still remained.

It made him sick to think that people were being killed even now, but there was nothing he could do. No matter how hard he pushed his senses, he felt nothing. Cell wouldn't be found until he was ready to let his presence known. Most likely, he wouldn't have his chance to kill that monster until he came to take his time machine.

That gave him time. By the time he decides to go back to the past and tell his friends of his victory over the androids, he would have gone to Namek, got Denda, and restored the Dragon Balls. He would also make sure to become even stronger in that timeframe, just in case this Cell somehow turned out to be stronger than the Cell he knew.

He highly doubted it, however. That Cell had a healthy supple of people to feed on to gain his power and suppressed Piccolo. This world didn't even have a third of its original population. There was simply no way Cell could drink enough people to greatly raise his power. In a morbid and twisted way, that was one benefice to androids' massacre.

As soon as their air car landed, the crowd came alive. Several people yelled, cheered, and pushed to get a good look at Trunks.

He blushed at their reaction. He didn't know why mom had to tell everyone that he beat the androids. He was more than happy to stay in the background and take credit for nothing.

But his mom insisted that the world needed to know. The world, more than ever before, needed a champion to looked to and draw strength from. They had to know the person who fought and lost so much to save them.

Rather he liked it or not, he was now the world's symbol of hope.

"Trunks, please come this way," a man, who looked like a police officer, said as he escorted Trunks and Bulma towards the stage that was constructed for the event. The remaining leaders of the world were also there.

Since the death of King Furry, there had been no central government. Only mayors and monarchs from small kingdoms who somehow managed to keep their cities and countries together during the reign of the androids remained. It would be years, perhaps even decades, before a new central government was formed.

Trunks didn't pay too much attention to the event. He barely acknowledged the long speeches, overly praises, the cheers of the crowds, or even being presented a medal from his heroic. It was all just a blur.

Despite what his mom told him, he felt unworthy of being honored. If he were a true hero, Gohan would be alive, standing beside him on this stage.

"Excuse me, Trunks," someone spoke to him as he making his way off the stage.

He looked to see a woman with long black hair and pale blue eyes. She looked tired and somewhat old, but he could tell that she wasn't that much older than Gohan, maybe a little younger. The strained of the androids took its toll on the young woman.

Despite her obvious exhaustion, however, there was a fire in her that Trunks has rarely seen, even after the death of the androids. She wasn't like the others in the crowd.

"Yes," Trunks answered politely.

She smiled at him. "You're exactly as he described you. Very shy and polite, yet strong and determine. In many ways, you are just like him. Gentle and powerful."

Trunks blinked. "Do I know you?"

She shook her head. "We have never met. But, I do know of you." She smiled again. "My name is Videl. I was a good friend of Gohan."

Trunks was shock. "You knew Gohan!?"

Videl nodded. "A long time ago, he saved my father and me from the androids. I followed him...well more like stalked him after that day." She chuckled. "He didn't want much to do with me at first, but...as time went on, we became very good friends."

Trunks lowered his eyes. "Then..."

"I know. I know Gohan has died," she spoke softly. "I knew since he didn't keep his promise and return to me."

Trunks couldn't bear to look at her. "I'm sorry. It's my fault he died. I wanted to fight by his side, but..."

"It wasn't your fault," Videl said firmly. "Gohan was a stubborn man who thought he carried the weight of the world by himself. He also couldn't stand by and let people suffer before his eyes. It…it was only a matter of time before all that weight finally crushed him," she spoke softly before sad smile appeared on her face. She looked closed to tears. "But...that was why I loved him. My biggest regret was that I couldn't ease his burden. As hard as I tried, I could never fight by his side."

There was a long silence.

"I wanted to thank you," Videl spoke. "For not only destroying the androids, but avenging Gohan."

"It was my honor," Trunks said. "We may have only met now, but...we both loved him."

Videl chuckled. "He spoke so fondly of you. You were like family to him. He knew you would become something special. That you would succeed if he were to fail."

"I only became anything because of him," Trunks said.

There was another long silence.

"If it isn't too much to ask, do you know if Gohan's mother is still alive?" Videl asked. "I wanted to meet her for a long time, but Gohan never did give me his family name or said where he lived."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, she is. Her name is Chi-Chi. She lives in a remote Mount Paozu region."

Videl nodded. "Chi-Chi? That's an unusual name. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Mommy, are you done?" a young girl asked as she walked towards Videl.

Videl smiled at the girl. "Yes, honey. I was just thanking this nice young who avenge your daddy."

Trunks' eyes widened. Daddy?

He looked at the girl and she looked around three, maybe older. She resembled her mother greatly, but her wild hair and the strong power flowing out of her body told her that she was of Saiyan descent.

What gave her away were her eyes. Her eyes had an aura of kindness that was unique to the Son's family. This child...

"Yes, she's Gohan daughter," Videl stated as if reading Trunks' thoughts.

Trunks' mouth opened and closed several times. "Gohan's...daughter..."

"It was an accident really," Videl said with small blush. "One night, in a moment of vulnerability and passion, we kind of did it." She shook her head. "I hold no regrets, even though I knew what world I was bringing her into."

Trunks looked between the two. "Did Gohan know?"

"No," Videl whispered. "He died before I could tell him. If he knew...maybe it would have value his life more. He…didn't want a child. Not as long as the androids were around. But…he knew…."

Trunks felt his body go numb.

Gohan was a dad? He was actually seeing a girl behind his back? Gohan did disappeared for months at a time, but he assumed it was all training. To think, even if it was short, that Gohan found someone to share himself with outside the roar of the battlefield made him happy. He was happy that his master found someone.

It also made him sad.

Gohan never got to know his daughter, or even that he was a dad. It was cruel. Too cruel. But, at the very least, this child wouldn't grow up in a death world tormented by the androids. She had a chance of happiness and peace. The first in her generation.

And, it also meant that Goku and Gohan's blood still existed. Gero didn't succeed in wiping it out. It was a shallow victory, but a victory nonetheless.

"Pan, you shouldn't wonder off!" a guff voice yelled.

Trunks looked to see a hairy man with a receding afro and a thick mustache rushing towards them.

He knew him. It was Mr. Satan, that idiot who tried to fight Cell in the other timeline. Videl was that man's child? She must have taking her looks from her mother.

"It's okay, dad," Videl assured. "Pan is a strong child, just like her daddy."

Mr. Satan sighed. "Still, we can't be too careful. Even with the androids gone, there are still many bad people in the world."

Trunks nodded. "Sad, but true. People maybe acting civilize now, but eventually human nature will take over."

Mr. Satan looked at Trunks. "So, you're the young man that defeated the androids." He reached and grabbed Trunks' hands. He squeezed it firmly and shook it. He then bowed his head. "Thank you so much. I was afraid my little Panny wouldn't get the chance to live a full life. But now..." He was closed to tears. "Thanks you and that young man, Gohan, Pan now have a chance to be happy. I'm forever grateful to the both of you."

Trunks was stunned. He acted nothing like the glory hound, egotistical idiot he saw in the other timeline.

Then again, this Mr. Satan was fully exposed to the androids' terror. He couldn't dismiss what they'd done as merely tricks or wizardry. As terrible as Cell was, he was stopped before he did any long-term damaged and few actually witnessed the horrors he caused.

Plus, the Dragon Balls repaired any damage the androids did, so that Earth didn't have to cope with the horrors they did experience. They could remain naive and safe in the belief that Cell was nothing more than an evil trickster who used lights and mirrors to fight. That those who died didn't really die since they returned to life like nothing happened. The world where that Mr. Satan came from could remain in its fairytale.

He envied that world, but it was for the best. As long as Gohan was around in that other time, they didn't need to know the truth of things. They had a hero in the shadows watching and protecting them.

Trunks patted Mr. Satan's hands. "Think nothing of it. I'm happy too that all children like Pan can finally grow up safe and happy."

"Dad, we need to get home so I can look up Chi-Chi," Videl said.

"Chi-Chi?" Mr. Satan repeated.

"She's Gohan's mom," Videl said. "I can finally get in contact with her."

Mr. Satan gave a bright smile. "Oh, that's great! After what that poor woman has been through, she will leap for joy learning about Pan and you!"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, I know she will."

Despite all the pain and suffering, he was delighted that at least one family was going to have some semblance of a happy ending.

* * *

The months passed quickly after the ceremony.

Bulma finished the repairs and updates to the spaceship and programed the coordinates Trunks gave her into the computer. From her calculations, it would take Trunks two weeks to reached Namek. It made sense that the planet would be further out since they wanted to avoid being found after what happened with Frieza.

Trunks gave his goodbyes and set off into space.

The journey was thankfully uneventful and Trunks was able to use the new gravity machine his grandfather created to train. Despite training in over one-hundred times the Earth's gravity, he found it to be heaven compared to the Time Chamber. No wondered Goku referred to it as torturing ones' body.

He also learned from Goku the value of taking proper breaks and relaxing. Despite Gohan and him wrecking their bodies for several years to fight the androids, Goku and the other Gohan _greatly_ surpassed them in a much shorter amount of time. There was no comparison. Gohan was even able to go Super Saiyan without the rage-inducing trauma, although his ascension past Super Saiyan was more painful.

It couldn't be pure talent since his master had the same potential as his other self. He could only narrowed it down to the fact that Goku and that other Gohan didn't wreck themselves. They trained hard, but also rested for long periods, giving their bodies time to recover before training again.

These cycles of long breaks along with intense training sessions did make a huge different. Trunks felt himself not only getting stronger, but his body felt overall healthier since he wasn't tired all the time. His battle senses were also sharper and his reflexes were quicker from being more relaxed.

It seemed where Gohan and him went wrong was that they over-exhausted themselves. Intense and long training sessions were good for getting stronger in a short timespan, but it only worked to a point. In the long run, it actually make you weaker and more vulnerable because you're constantly fighting your own body and tiring yourself out, which made one less effective in a real battle, especially against an enemy with unlimited energy.

If Gohan and him knew this little detail, things could have been different. It made him angry that so much suffering and death could had possibly been avoided if only they trained more effectively instead of just running themselves into the ground. But…what done was done.

Still, despite the more efficient training, he had no one to sparred with. He also learned from watching Goku and Gohan that having sparring partner was just as important as doing physical exercises. It sharpened your battle instincts and reflexes.

He wished he sparred with his dad when he had the chance, but he knew that was impossible for several reasons. His dad wasn't the type who liked the spar and that was putting it nicely.

Perhaps instead of wasting another day in the Time Chamber, he should have sparred with Goku or even Gohan during those days before the Cell Games.

After two weeks, Trunks finally reached new Namek.

It was tough trying to explain that he came in peace since the Namekians had become naturally wearier of outsiders. Him wearing armor similar to the ones who nearly wiped them out didn't helped. It took several hours, but they finally came around once he convicted them that he knew Gohan and was Bulma's son.

They were saddened to learn that Gohan, Krillin, and their fellow Namekians Piccolo and Kami were killed and the terrible fate that had befalling the Earth without them knowing a thing. After all they had to save them, they could do nothing to saved them.

Once they learned of his world's plight, Denda volunteered himself to be the new Guardian of the Earth. In honor of his falling friends and the savior who killed Frieza, he would do everything within his power to help the people of Earth in their time of need. The Namekians even used their Dragon Balls to wish them back to Earth.

Much like the events of the other timeline, Denda used the Earths' Eternal Dragon as the model for the new Dragon Balls. From there, it took Trunks only a few days to gathered all of the Dragon Balls. Thankfully, Bulma kept her old Dragon Radar. She was too sentimental to destroy the device that allowed her to meet most of her friends.

Despite having the Dragon Balls, they decided not to use them yet. With Cell running around, bringing back people just so they could be drank by that monster seemed cruel. They also didn't want to use the Dragon Balls to restore the cities. After what humanity has been through, both Bulma and Trunks thought it would be best for everyone to rebuild the world with their own hands. It would give people a sense of worth and community. A chance for humanity to rebound and come together.

They also didn't want to run the risk of evil or desperate people learning about the Dragon Balls returned. In this unstable world, there was no telling what some people would wish for.

For several months, this fragile peace remained and there was no sign of Cell. The time machine finally had enough fuel to make a round trip to the past. This would be Trunks' last visit to that time. He wanted everyone to know that his world was going to be okay. After everything they gave to them, they deserved that much.

"Goodbye, son. Don't stay gone too long," Bulma said with a wide smile.

Her child had grown so much. He was now a head taller than her and his muscles had grown even more. He also looked more like Vegeta in his face, but his had a gentle aura giving to him by Gohan. He truly was a man now.

"Hey, no way. You know I'll start missing you too much, mom," Trunks teased before an all too familiar foul energy caught his senses.

So, he was finally here, just as the other Cell said. At long last, it was time to truly end this nightmare and break the final curse of Dr. Gero.

"Hey mom, mind going inside now," Trunks spoke in a hushed voice.

She gave her son a baffled look. "Inside?" She suddenly smirked mischievously. "Where is she, Trunks? I know you." She playfully elbowed her son in the chest. "Who has a new girlfriend?"

"Mom…" Trunks spoke again, this time with a hint of urgency.

She lost her playful mood. That was Trunks' battle face. It was similar to the expression Vegeta gave when he sensed something bad. She knew at that moment that she had no place here.

Without another word, she took her leave, but she made sure that she could see everything from one of the windows. If it was who she thought it was, then she wanted to look at him. She wanted to see for herself the final monster Gero created. And, she wanted to see him die.

"Come on out, Cell. I know you're here," Trunks said once he was sure his mom was out of harms way. He heard Cell's gasped of surprise. He turned to look directly at the monster, who was half hiding behind a building. "You're so lame. Sneaking around like the bogeyman," he mocked. "What's your plan, Cell, to kill me and take my time machine to the past? You're having trouble finding the androids, huh? I bet you just longed to absorbed them."

Cell was completely shocked, much to Trunks' amusement. "What!? How do you know all of this?"

Trunks smirked in a way that would make his father proud. "I read your palm. You have a short lifeline."

Cell growled as he stepped out of the shadows, fully revealing himself.

He was strong. He wouldn't be a surprised if Cell were stronger than this world's androids. However, Trunks knew that he wasn't as powerful as he was when he first saw him in the past. He had absolution no chance of beating him.

Still, he had to be careful. As Cell had shown him in the past, he was an extremely sore loser. He had to deal with him fairly quickly so he wouldn't get the idea to blow up the planet. But…given all that Cell had done and what he would do if he were allowed to have his way, he wasn't going to make his demised completely painless.

No. He needed to suffer.

"So, you're a joker," Cell sneered as he approached him. "Well, I don't like your jokes. I subscribe to a different kind of amusement."

"Yeah, I know how you get your kicks," Trunks said, not hiding his disgust. "But it's not going to happen anymore and I'm going to see to that."

Cell observed him for several seconds. "You've gone back already. Yes. You learned about me in the past."

"That's right, but there wasn't much to learn. You need to absorb a couple of androids," Trunks stated before smirking again. "Well, not in this time. I've already made sure of that."

Cell was left shock again. "You did!? No way! That's not possible!" He calmed down and got a smug expression on his face. "Wait. I see. You're bluffing, aren't you? Your data makes that clear." He chuckled, mistaking Trunks' blank expression as confirmation. "That's right, Trunks. I know a lot more about you than you know about me." He sneered. "You fool, how dared you! You're nothing compared to me. Yes, the data shows that you're no match for the androids and you're certainly not a match for me."

Trunks lost his blank expression and his smirk returned. "Your data's outdated. You see, I destroyed both of the androids months ago. That's why you can't find them."

Now Cell was truly astonished. Trunks would have laughed at the expression if things weren't so serious. If he wasn't already several shades of green, he certain that Cell would be that color right now.

"I…I knew it! I've been searching this whole time, but I knew it!" He growled and sneered in both rage and frustration. "You! Don't you realize what you've done!? I have no further use here! My babies, they're gone! I don't believe it!" He slowly calmed down and regained his smug demeanor as he stared at Trunks. "But it doesn't matter, does it Trunks? No, it's fine; I'll just take a little trip to the past. You've given me the tool I need to complete my evolution."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I didn't give you anything. But, I'll tell you what. If you can get by me, then you can get to the past." His eyes hardened as he lifted his arms. "I'm not going to let you."

With one blast from his energy, he knocked Cell out of the city. After all the worked the people of West City did to repair everything, he wasn't going to let this monster ruined it. Besides, the trauma of the androids was still ingrained into people's minds. Seeing this creature would do untold mental damage to the recovering populist, especially since everyone thought the horrors of the androids was over.

He followed the bio-android and was pleased to see that they were miles away from West City or any other settlement. No one would see them.

"You shouldn't be throwing your life away like this," Cell said with mock sympathy. "No one would know. Just let me leave and this world will finally be left in peace. It wouldn't be good, after all, for this world's 'savior' to die."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "There is someone watching. And laughing. A friend of mines that you killed in the past. He's someone I can never let down."

As he spoke those words, he could clearly recall how the Goku of the past fearlessly gave his life to stop Cell from destroying the planet. It maybe indirect since this wasn't the same Cell, but he could avenge that Goku and prevent his death in another time.

Cell chuckled. "Don't worry. You will be seeing your friend shortly."

"We'll see about that," Trunks said.

"Yes, we will. You won't be alone. There's a long list. Now, you too will be a part of me!" Cell declared before snickering. "That's right. I'm going to suck you up. Your energy will be refreshing. A nice treat to start off my journey to the past."

"Enough, you freak," Trunks said as he transformed. He had forgotten how much Cell loved hearing himself talked. Much be his father's genes.

Cell growled. "Don't you shush me, you little punk!" He also powered up.

"You're overconfident, Cell," Trunks pointed out.

"There's no reason not to be," Cell stated. "I've come across thousands like you."

This really ticked Trunks off. "Yes you have, and you can count me as your last!"

Cell charged him and he easily deflected the blow.

He would say this about the bio-android; unlike 17 and 18 he had some real fighting skills behind his power. He didn't just rely on brute strength, speed, and endurance to get ahead. If he didn't go to the past, Cell would have been far more skilled than him. No wonder that other Trunks got murdered so easily.

It did make sense. Cell was created from the cells of all the strongest fighters on the planet. He would inherit their fighting styles along with their techniques.

Nonetheless, thanks to his experience and the fact that he has fought Cell before, he was able to see through the bio-androids' movements and easily countered and blocked him.

Cell was left utterly baffled as to why he was losing so badly. He couldn't land a single hit and all of Trunks' movements were a blur. He couldn't perceive him at all despite inheriting Tien's talent for seeing movement.

"This isn't possible!" Cell yelled in disbelief. "This doesn't make any sense! My design is superior! He's just a lowly half-saiyan!" He charged Trunks again, allowing his rage to get the best of him.

Trunks avoided him with eased before decking Cell across the face. He then turned Cell into his ball as he ruthlessly kicked him across the sky. After several kicks, he spiked the bio-android into the ground.

Cell was left kneeling, barely able to catch his breath and was bleeding from his mouth. Hi face was a mixture of shock and frustration.

"Cell, it's your fault!" Trunks yelled as he landed in front of the bio-android. "You brought this on yourself by killing those people."

Cell responded by growling and extending his tail towards him.

Trunks caught the appendage and crushed it in his hands. He spun Cell around like a top before throwing him like a rag doll.

It took Cell several seconds to catch himself. Now, he was truly pissed. "Enough of this! You're gone and here's your going away present." He cupped his hands together.

Trunks could feel it. He played around with Cell long enough. It was time to end this. He raised his arms into the sky and charged all his energy into his palms.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA…" Cell yelled as he prepared his final attack. He quickly realized, however, that he wouldn't have the chance to fire it as Trunks glowed like a miniature sun.

"THE NIGHTEMARE IS OVER, CELL! DIE!" Trunks screamed as power erupted from his palms.

Cell could see his death coming, but he didn't have the speed to dodge the blast. "NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!" he screamed in disbelief as the blast overtook him.

Within seconds, his entire body evaporated into nothingness. Trunks made sure that not a single cell would survive. He wouldn't be coming back from that.

Trunks smiled as he felt the last of Cell's energy disappeared. He powered down and stared into the now clear sky.

Now, he could say it was over. Gero's curse has finally been lifted and now everyone could truly rest in peace. Once he returned from the past, there was someone he needed to visit.

* * *

Bulma stepped into the outdoor garden. Despite all the chaos within the city, this place remained quiet and serene. It was also well kept, something she made sure of. This place was a holy spot and was treated as such. Once the city was fully rebuilt, she was going to officially dedicate this land. She was going to call it, 'The Garden of Heroes'.

She stepped in front of the memorials of her fallen friends and put flowers on each of them. She put the most on Yamcha and Vegeta's.

Once she was done, she knelt in front of Vegeta's memorial and kissed it.

"Hey, Vegeta. Sorry it has been so long since we talked. Been busy lately with the spaceship, time machine, worrying about Trunks, and rebuilding West City," Bulma said softly. She paused, allowing herself to gather he thoughts. "Our son did it. After so long, the androids are destroyed. No more living in terror. No more needless deaths. We can finally begin to live again." She felt tears run down her cheeks "I know...you're not in heaven. You've done too many bad things to go there. Even so, I hope you can have some peace knowing it was our son who saved us." She sighed. "Rest well, Vegeta."

She knelt by the memorial for she wasn't sure how long. It wasn't until she heard footsteps that she bothered to look up.

"Hi," a guff voice greeted.

From behind her stood Omori. He was much older than the last time she saw him. He was walking with a cane and all of his hair was gone. Given his age, it was surprising he could still move around.

Bulma wiped her tears. "Omori? What are you doing here?"

"Thought I come for a visit. With the androids gone, I can travel again. I wanted to come earlier, but I didn't want to bother you given how all those reporters who seemed to be stalking your house," Omori said. "And...I wanted to come to this place." He looked at each of the memorials and lowered his head in respect. "Uhmm...I'm not good with words and I never met any of you people. But...I wanted to say thank you. Bulma told me about what you guys did for us. You fought bravely against the androids and laid down your lives to protect us. I hope wherever your spirits are you know that we're all grateful. We humans may not be much, but we can rebuild. So, don't worry about us. We can take care of things from here."

He lifted his head and saw that Bulma was crying. Neither spoke for several minutes.

"So...did you get it to work... The time machine?" Omori asked awkwardly.

Bulma nodded and wiped her tears. "It worked. And, it saved not only our world, but another as well."

"I see…" Omori mumbled as he looked into the clear sky. "So, that's how time works. A new timeline is created." He shook his head. "I'm glad my old researched helped. It's nice to know my years weren't completely wasted. Although, I suggest we keep this to ourselves. From my experience and given the state of the world, it can lead to very bad things if the wrong people learns the truth."

Bulma gave a short laugh. "Of course. No one would believe it anyway."

"People just came back to life not that long ago. Time travel may not be that unbelievable," Omori pointed out.

Bulma chuckled. "When you put it that way."

"So, where is the hero of the world?" Omori asked. "I wanted to meet him and thank him personally."

Bulma lowered her head and gave a small smile. "He went to visit his brother."

* * *

The day was bright, not a cloud in sight. Usually the mood wouldn't matched this atmosphere, given all the death and misery that has filled the world for the almost seventeen years.

Today was different. Today was the beginning of a new day. After over two decades of hell it was finally and truly over. The androids, all of them, were destroyed.

It was such a surreal feeling. With own hands, he wiped all existence of 17 and 18 along with Cell before he had the chance to kill him and take his time machine to terrorize another timeline.

He still regretted that he couldn't make them suffer more before killing them. That he couldn't make them pay for the hell they subjected the world to. He could only hoped that the real Hell would do the work for him.

Now wasn't the time for negative thoughts. He had come here for a reason.

He wanted to tell Gohan all that has happened. He, more than anyone, deserved to know that the world was finally at peace. That he and all the other fallen warriors were avenged. That they could all finally rest in peace.

He stopped when he came to the grave of his master. Despite it sitting for almost five years the tombstone still looked new. It was well cared for, most likely by Gohan's mother, with a ring of flowers lining the ground.

Thinking of Chi-Chi made him tear up, but he took comfort in knowing that the Chi-Chi from the other timeline still had her child. That Gohan would grow up to have a normal, peaceful life without the strain of fighting the androids and watching all he knew die around him. He still lost his father, but all things considering it was a happy ending.

Besides, that Gohan was going to be a big brother.

He smiled. Gohan would make wonderful brother. He knew from experience.

"Hey, Gohan," Trunks spoke. "I guess you already know, but I beat the androids. I didn't just beat them, I overwhelmed them. They stood no chance against me. They couldn't even touch me. For the first time, they got a taste of what it's like to be helpless and afraid. I wished you were there to see it. I also took care of Gero's ultimate creation, Cell. He won't kill anyone else or become the demon he was in that other timeline. The Dragon Balls have also been restored thanks to your old friend, Denda, and we've brought back people who were killed within the last year. ...Denda misses you a lot. He said if he knew what was happening, he would have came sooner."

The wind softly blew across his face.

"I have you and your father to thank for everything. It was you who taught me how to fight and survive. And your dad, Goku, he taught me how to push beyond my limits and reach beyond myself. He truly was a great man, just like you always told me." He took a deep breath. "Even when he wasn't the strongest, he still managed to fill us with hope and saved us when no one else could. It's even thanks to him that we have the Dragon Balls again." He smiled. "He pushed you, Gohan. In that other time, you became an ascended Super Saiyan, the strongest in the universe. Not even Cell after fully evolving could touch you. You always had it within yourself to beat the androids, you just needed a little push and guidance."

He stared silently at the grave for several seconds as he took in his own words.

"Even though you're gone, you are the real hero of this story and I will make sure the world knows it," Trunks said. "Your legacy, your father's legacy, my father legacy, and their legacy will be remembered. I will see to it personally." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the medal he got at the reward ceremony. He placed the medal on the Gohan's tombstone and patted the grave. "Rest in peace, my dear brother."

"Trunks," a voice spoke from behind him.

Trunks turned around to see Chi-Chi, holding two bouquets of flowers in her hands.

"Mrs. Son," Trunks gasped as he wiped his eyes. "I...I'm sorry for being here. I will leave..."

"No, stay," Chi-Chi said, leaving no room for argument. She walked towards her son's grave. "You deserve to be here more than anyone."

Trunks turned back towards Gohan's tombstone as Chi-Chi laid the first bouquet down. She then walked over to Goku's resting place and gently sat down the other bouquet. She lit several incenses, placed them on the graves, and clapped her hands before praying.

Neither one of them spoke or moved for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts as they honored their love ones.

"Trunks, thank you," Chi-Chi suddenly spoke, breaking Trunks out of his thoughts. "Thank you for destroying the androids and avenging my son. I know he's very proud of you from heaven."

Trunks shook his head. "Don't thank me. If I was strong enough back then, Gohan wouldn't have died."

"You did what you could and Gohan...he chose how he wanted to die, fighting to the bitter end," Chi-Chi said a sad smile. "It was an end my Goku would have wanted if given the chance to fight."

Trunks stared at his boots. "Yeah..."

"And, you gave another me the chance to have Gohan," Chi-Chi said. "I can have peace knowing that one version of me is happy with her family."

Trunks bit his lips. "Then, you don't know..."

"That the Goku from the other timeline still died? Bulma told me," Chi-Chi stated, cutting Trunks off. "Yes, he died. Maybe it was just his time and all we did was delay it. But, I'm happy he died giving his life for the world he loved so dearly instead of fading away in bed."

There was another silence.

"Mrs. Son, if you want, you can come live with us," Trunks said. "With the androids gone, it's safe to travel again and...it can't be healthy for you staying in that empty house."

Chi-Chi chuckled humorlessly. "No. I've been here too long. I can't imagine living anywhere else. For better and worse, this is my home."

"But..." Trunks started.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Trunks. When I die, I want to be close to my boys." She paused. "I also want Pan and Videl to be here when they come over. They both like visiting Gohan."

Trunks gave a small smile. "So, you met them."

"They come every few weeks. Videl was the one who left the ring of flowers," Chi-Chi said.

He stared back at Gohan's grave. "I'm happy you all found each other."

Chi-Chi smiled. "So am I. Seeing them restored my hope. After Gohan died...I didn't want to live anymore. All I wanted was to be with my family. I don't even know how I was able to keep going." Tears build in her eyes. "But despite all that has happened, I'm so happy that Gohan was able to find happiness before he died. My precious baby boy became a father. How I wish he could had seen Pan, even if it was just once."

"I wish the same thing," Trunks whispered before he rubbed a hand through his hair. "The offer is always opened."

"I know," Chi-Chi said with a small nod as she wiped her eyes. "You should be heading back. The world needs you to help rebuild. There's still a lot of work that needs to be done."

"Yeah. It will take a long time and humanity may never fully recover, but we will survive. We survived this long, after all," Trunks said in determination.

Chi-Chi smiled at him. "Looking at you, I see the soul of my son within you. I know you will continue to do great things for this world."

"I will live everyday in honor of him and the others. That's the very least I can do," Trunks said as he walked over towards Goku's grave. For the first time, he read the inscriptions on the tombstone. He smiled and patted the grave like he was greeting an old friend. "Rest well, Goku. I may not be half the man you were, but I will always remember all that you have taught me. Until we meet again, my friend."

With that, he took off into the air, enjoying the feeling of being free and starting anew in this renewed world.

For the first time in his life, he could truly see his future.

And it was a hopeful one.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**And that concludes _Future that Almost Was_.**

**This story became much bigger than I originally planned, but I am very happy with the results. I knew this particular wouldn't be too popular since stories about the future timeline has falling out of favor a long time ago and AUs are what most fans prefer. But, I wanted to write this story. I have been looking for story like this for a long time. A story that not only documents Gohan's struggles and death to the androids, but a story that chronicles this timeline from Goku's returns to the aftermath of the androids defeat. I wanted to read a story that shows the struggles and pain of these versions of the characters. Especially since the main timeline wouldn't have existed without them and their sacrifice. In a way, this story is a tribute towards them. And I also wanted to explore themes like Goku struggling with himself with what happened on Namek, his illness and people's reaction to it, Gohan's mental state in a world crumbling around him, and using new information to enhance the story.**

**In any case, I hope you all enjoy my first outing in this fandom. I may have more plan in the future. Until then, please take care. *bow out***


End file.
